RevisedTibette Notebook 2009
by forevatibette
Summary: Based on the movie/novel- The Notebook but mostly just loosely.. an very updated version without the sad ending : Angie is there too


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story.

Modern Tibette Notebook:

Introduction and Background

It was summer and Tina Kennard was spending the entire summer with her grandparents in the south. During school terms her days where very demanding and hectic with activities such as piano lesions, tutoring other students in Math and English to earn some extra money, even though she was from old family money and is expected to marry a man of the same standard as she.

Her values where however different from her families, she sometimes felt like a stranger in her own home, listening to her mother gossip about her friends and wealthy families that hit hard times--

Tina was more than thrilled to spent the time away from her overbearing mother and just enjoy her holidays, nevertheless her grandparents have already organised her entire 6 months ahead of time.

During the train ride, Tina occupied her time with a puzzle book and also making general conversation with those around her, meeting new and different people—This is how she wanted to spend her time.. becoming more independent and experiencing things her family would never allow her too.

'I am no-one special, Just a common woman with common thoughts. I have lived a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me. And my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who ever lived. I have loved another with all of my heart and soul and for me that has always been enough' –Quote by Bette Porter, year 2054

On the less fortunate side of Haybrook a beautiful brunette, Bette Porter put the finishing touches on the breakfast she made for her father, just as she did every morning before going to work at the local restaurant, where she worked as a waiter. She only really made five dollars and hour, plus tips but according to her father, she was to only focus on her studies and he would worry about their money situation and since her mother's untimely death, he had done an amazing job but Bette worried about him and his health.

Bette had always known she was different—Even from a young age she found herself paying more attention to the girls. She was free spirited, honest and strong minded girl who only needed her family and friends to survive and considered people with money wouldn't last a moment in her shoes and with all the love in her life she would spend her nights alone at an old house she dreamt would one day be hers, reading poetry by Whitman, it was the same poetry as her father used to read to his mother before her passing so it had special meaning.

She was a young girl was dreams of her future but as she looked around the beautiful lake, taking in the summer breeze she realised this was her future.

Chapters 1 - **Epilogue**

Tina Kennard arrived in Haybrook on the 10am train and she was exhausted as she woke up at 6am to leave on the earliest train. Firstly she had to agree to her mother's list of rules and finally her long goodbye, which Tina tried to push along because she was more than ready to get out of New York and away from her overpowering parents.

The blonde jumped off the train eagerly-- searching for her grandparents-- more than ready to get these summer holidays started but as she looked around, all she could see in front of her was two maid's standing with a sign, praying they were not there for her but upon walking closer the sign became came clear to her-- she cursed her grandparents for sending their help to retrieve her but what else would she expect.

The maid's scamped towards her quickly, swiftly taking her luggage from her 'Miss Kennard-- so pleased to have you here. Your grandparents are expecting you' the younger maid in a candy-striped uniform exclaimed--trying to take Tina's backpack 'May I take your bag?'

Tina rolled her hazel eyes 'Firstly, please don't call me Miss Kennard, I am the same age as possibly you-- Maybe a little younger and where are my grandparents, I thought they were coming to get me?'

'Yes but your grandfather forgot he and Mrs Kennard were invited to a charity event at the golf course' nodded the elder woman 'I hope you don't mind-- they did tell us to do whatever you wanted to do while they were gone so we are at your service' she smiled

'I wouldn't expect anything less from them' she frowned then extended her hand 'I am Tina and you girls are...?' she asked in a proper tone

The very flighty, younger girl pointed at herself 'I am Sarah' the older woman slapped her arm 'what?'

Looking at Tina and smiled then back at Sarah 'She is our responsibility, not our friend'

'But Tina asked me' she frowned

'Mrs Kennard, you must forgive Sarah, she doesn't know her manners and she thinks just because you are her age, she can forget her job'

'Honestly, she did nothing wrong-- Please don't get mad at her'

'Your grandparents have been our employers for a little over 2 years and they have only spoken to us, using our last name-- I am Lasseter' she explained

'I am nothing like my father or defiantly not my grandparents. Would it help if I ordered you to tell me your first name? I actually find them very disrespectful, I mean just because they never really did anything that required helping anyone' offering a friendly grin

'I told you' bragged Sarah

'Since you ordered-- I am Bridget and I think it's amazing that you are so different from your family. I don't see that too often' picking up Tina's bag and the three girls began to walk 'So you are from New York?'

'Yeah, have you ever been there?'

'She hasn't even been out of Haybrook' Sarah interrupted

'Really?' Tina asked as Bridget nodded 'It's amazing, it truly is but I do miss being here. I remember coming here when I was younger but was shortened because my mother and father found out I had made friends with a girl from in their words was not Kennard standard' she sighed 'next thing I was in the car and on my way back to New York'

'Your parents really are from upper class. Do you remember the girls name, maybe I know her' Bridget asked 'There is the car' pointing to the black limousine

'Fancy' sarcastically speaking 'and I was eight at the time, I am so shocking with names but I'd know her if I saw her. Her father worked at the timber yard, I remember that because we would run around there while her father was working' reminiscing on old times

Sarah giggled 'Most men here at Haybrook work at the Timber yard or own it'

'Oh'

During the drive to her grandparent's rather large cottage, Tina was getting to know her new friends—friends her family wouldn't approve of her having but didn't bother her in the slightest-- to Tina she was old enough to make her own decisions.

Once they arrived at the cottage Bridget and Sarah took Tina's bag to her room and Tina gasped as she walked in 'this is bigger than I remember'

'They did renovations about 12 months ago. They figured they needed more rooms'

'Not that there have been any visitors since the reno's' Sarah added 'Where do you want your bags Tina?' she looked as she was about to drop the suitcase she was holding

'Oh' Tina took the suitcase from Sarah 'I'll just put all my stuff away later' she shrugged

'Would you like to rest? It has been a long trip and I imagine you would have been up very early this morning' Bridget asked

'No, I am surprisingly awake now' Tina jumped on the bed 'What do teenagers do around here for fun?' she asked, in the mood to get her summer vacation started

Sarah looked at Bridget and smiled 'Can we?' she asked

A curious Tina looked the girls 'What are you talking about?'

'Well our friends hang out at the bunker, which is very dangerous. I know Mr and Mrs Kennard asked us to take you were you would like to go but the bunker isn't safe, nor is it the type of people they would like you to hang out with' she explained

'I'll tell them I wanted to go. Please Bridget, as I have said before-- I am nothing like them and for me I am here to have fun. You have no idea how crazy my life is in New York. What time are my grandparents due back?-- I swear we would be back before they even knew we left the cottage' Tina begged

Sarah nudged Bridget, encouraging her to agree.

Worried about getting fired, Bridget needed to consider the situation 'Ok but you stay near me, so as I know where you are at all times'

'Are you working today sweetie?' chewing on his scrambled eggs

'Yeah, I am about to leave after I finish the washing up-- Was there something you needed help with?' Bette was the best daughter any father could ask for and it helped that she was raised by her father-- she was playing with a hammer and nail at age five.

Melvin laughed 'Elizabeth Porter, you are a teenager, you need to start acting like it. I just thought if you had the day off you and your friends should spend this beautiful day...wherever you girls go too-- You should be having fun rather than slaving the day away'

'Daddy I do have fun. Just last night the girls and I went bowling'

'You were home by nine' Melvin added

'That's beside the point and anyway would you rather me be one of those teenagers who are doing drugs and getting pregnant?'

'As far as I was aware, you would have a very hard time getting pregnant' he winked 'when was the last time you had a girlfriend?'

Gasping 'Daddy!' she warned

He smirked 'I am just asking-- Amuse an old man'

Bette wiped her hands on the towel beside the bench and picked up her apron 'I am late' ignoring her father's question. She kissed Melvin on his forehead 'I'll be home after work' she smiled, picking up the keys to her ute 'Bye daddy'

'Bye sweetie'

Later that afternoon Bette was just finishing her split-shift. She was ready to go home and have a rest before having to come back for the night rush when she saw her friend walk in-- It was Alice, her ex girlfriend and now best friend.

Bette and Alice had dated for 6 months but during that time they both knew that it would never be anything more than friendship so Bette ended it and they have been close ever since.

'Hey Porter' the blonde slammed her hands down on the table that Bette was cleaning 'you ready to go?'

Bette sighed in frustration 'I just finished cleaning this table, jesus Al-- Have some consideration'

'Geez-- I guess I am sorry'

'And go where?'

'Hello-- to the bunker-- I was just talking to Shane and she told me her 'girlfriend' Bridget was bringing some weekender with her' Alice explained

'Can't-- I have to come back here in about six hours'

'What happened to Bette Porter, the free spirited--fun loving girl I once knew?'

Rolling her eyes, it had been the second time she had heard that today 'She needed the money to support her family'

'I understand but you still need to have fun' Alice took the cleaners out of the brunette's hands 'Just come for an hour and if you don't like it then we leave but please come because apparently this girl is hot and I think you need the distraction'

As much as Bette hated it, her friend was right-- Bette Porter a year ago would have been at the bunker, calling in sick for her shift at work, she had somewhat lost herself since working more.

'Let me just finish up that table and we will go'

'There's the spirit!' clapped Alice, handing back the spray and wipe back to Bette 'I'll wait out by your ute'

Bette sighed heavily 'Wonder who this weekender is-- I hope she is hot' Bette smiled to herself as she sprayed the last table with the cleaner

Tina sat on the sandy ground, playing with the small tennis ball-- taking in the beautiful lake-- remembering the last time she felt this free. She could never have done this at home and even though she loved it in New York, it didn't have this type of atmosphere.

Hearing a rustle of footsteps behind her, she turned 'Oh you scared me'

'Sorry' she walked closer 'I hope you don't mind but I invited my..um well girlfriend'

A seemly shocked Tina smiled shyly 'you have a girlfriend?'

Sarah laughed 'well not really my girlfriend-- Shane doesn't have girlfriends but we are dating'

Tina laughed nervously 'Oh'

'I hope that was okay-- that I invited her I mean. Maybe I should have asked you first-- You look a little awkward'

'Yes-- I mean no' Tina laughed 'Yes it was fine. I guess I just didn't expect it-- No offence. Just with my parents being such arseholes, I haven't really ever met a gay person before'

Sarah laughed 'It's okay Tina. I understand-- Your grandparents don't know because I keep my life personal. I'd rather them not know'

Tina could understand why 'I won't say anything-- promise'

'I appreciate it' Bridget smiled

'Are there many lesbians around here or just you and Shane?' somewhat feeling inexperience and not sure how to approach the conversation

'There is actually a few, which is odd when the major percentage of people are homophobic'

Tina frowned 'that's terrible'

'But we stick together as a community. Most of our parents are awesome and support us no matter but it's just people who don't or wouldn't even try understand' Bridget explained 'Do you have a boyfriend or are you parents organising a wedding for you?'

Tina chuckled at Bridget assuming she was straight 'No-- no arranged wedding or I hope they don't. I worry my mother will force me to marry a man with money and I know I would give her a heart attack if I go ahead and meet someone who is dirt poor but you know, I am a hopeless romantic-- Always have been. I just love the thought of everlasting love that you hear about, where your heart skips a beat, you feel dizzy' enlightening Bridget

'You should be so proud of that. It's very uncommon these days to meet girls like you, ones that still believe in true love' applauding the blonde

'I guess I will follow my heart in whatever direction it takes me' announcing proudly

It was amazing-- As much as Tina loved her friends in New York, they never really had any depth or substance to them and all they spoke about was money or marrying into money, which in all reality Tina considered to be a conversation they have when they are least a few years older but here in Haybrook she found herself opening up to people she hardly knew, people she had just meet-- True friends-- something she had never really experienced in her short life.

'You could have helped me Bridget' yelled Sarah startling Tina

'You look quite fine there' watching her friend pull down the two picnic baskets of food 'what did you pack anyway?'

'Well the cooks wanted to make something for Tina but they weren't sure what she liked so they just made a whole lot of sandwiches and baked oddies'

'I honestly eat anything but it's nice they thought of me. I didn't really expect my grandparents to be so-- forceful I guess'

'I hope Alice is coming' Sarah spontaneously exclaimed 'you will love her'

'Sarah has a crush on Alice' Bridget winked 'but we should only stay for about another hour or two at most. Mr and Mrs Kennard informed us they would be home from the event around two and I'd like to make sure they don't find out and somehow think we are leading you in the wrong direction'

Tina looked at Sarah 'Your into girls too?' a little surprised

'Because I look so girly? Appearance are deceiving around here' she added, handing Tina a cold drink 'What about you Tina-- Are you...you know?'

'Sarah, she's not gay' informing her friend and work college

'Oh pity. Could have set you up with Bette'

Tina had heard that name before but couldn't remember where but somehow that name caused the blonde to smile 'Bette' Tina asked 'Who is she?'

Sarah gasped 'she is amazingly sexy. I would totally ask her out but Bette Porter has standards that none of us meet but at least we stand a chance. The poor guys around here are so persistent because she is so hot. Only one person has been to Bette Porter land and that was Alice'

'The same Alice that you like?'

'Well not my Alice-- but yes the girl I like'

'So much drama-- who would expect it in this small town'

'Dyke drama that can get messy' Bridget added

The three girls sat at the base of the bunker, looking out at the lake. Hint nostalgia stuck Tina as she remembered coming to this place as a kid and it looked even more beautiful than it did many years before. She began amercing herself in Sarah and Bridget's life's and leaning as much as she could-- not only about themselves but about their friends-- Bette, Alice and Shane, which to Tina, they all sounded wonderful even though she was a little scared meeting new people but what made it exciting was that they weren't trying to be her friends because she had money-- they just were being nice and liked her for her and personality.

Several minutes later they heard a engine come up behind them and in unison they turned to see a ute stop. Tina felt her hands get clammy, she couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She watched three girls emerge from the yellow ute.

'Hey guys' Sarah yelled 'Get your arse's down here' standing up, as did Bridget

She couldn't understand why her eyes followed the stunning brunette down the bank-- she began to shake, clenching her hands together-- then stood next to Bridget and Sarah-- offering a friendly smile

'Tina Kennard-- this is Shane, Alice and Bette-- I am so glad you came' Bridget smiled 'Hey babe' she hugged Shane tightly

Tina extended her hand, introducing herself to the three girls 'Nice to meet you' her eyes meet with Bette, her heart began to flutter-- Bette-- like a lightning bolt, it stuck Tina

'Nice to meet you Tina' Bette smiled, noticing the blonde standing like a statue 'Are you okay?'

Tina laughed nervously 'Yes-- sorry-- I just-- never mind'

Alice elbowed Bette, cutting in 'Hi there Tina, welcome to our little gay gang' she laughed

'Alice, don't scare her' Shane replied 'Was nice to meet you Tina'

'Sarah, want to go up the bunker with me?' she winked

Tina glanced at Bette again, unsure if she should remind her who she was or if she would even remember her-- she was broken out of her trace at the sound of Alice and Sarah screaming, her eyes followed them up the ladder, laughing 'Is that safe?' she asked Bette

'I am sure they are fine' dismissively

'Oh' wondering why Bette was so cold towards her. She smiled as she saw Bridget and Shane sitting in the sand, kissing 'they are so cute' she exclaimed

'Yep-- they are' looking in the opposite direction

It was like getting blood out of a stone-- Maybe she was just uneasy in meeting new people Tina wondered 'I'm sorry-- but your being quiet rude'

'How am I being rude?' Bette asked

'You-- you just are'

'You don't know me so how could you possibly make that judgement'

'You don't remember me?'

'Should I?' she asked

'Uhh yeah'

'I am going to take a walk' she began to walk away, ignoring the question

Tina began to follow her 'what is your problem?' she called out to Bette-- who was a few metres ahead of her, she began to walk faster, trying to catch up to the brunette, unsure why she cared so much about someone who obviously didn't remember her or was just plain rude

'I am just taking a walk-- are you stalking me or something?' yelling back

Finally Tina caught up to her, pulling her arm back 'I just thought you would remember me'

Bette sighed 'I do remember who you are Tina Kennard-- Are you happy now?-- I realised who you were when I looked into your eyes' Bette looked away-- a little embarrassed

'Then why say you didn't?' she sweetly asked

'I know what will happen if your parents or grandparents find out you are hanging out with me again and I am sorry Tina but I need my job-- I have way too much too loose this time' her eyes wide open, trying to be has clear as possible.

'I don't understand'

Bette sighed 'Your grandparents are the owners of the place I work. I need to keep my distance from you Tina. Please understand that it's not you. I just need my job so much-- I guess your grandparents knew I'd be seeing you around-- I have suddenly more shift's than I normally get'

'Fuck my grandparents. I talk to who I want-- I am my own person and I wish people would start seeing me that way'

Bette took a step forward-- smiling 'Take a walk with me' she whispered

Feeling a rush of heat, Tina smiled 'Okay' she answered without any thought or care 'where are you taking me?'

Bette slyly and unsurely took hold of Tina's hand-- eagerly awaiting a reaction-- then it came, Tina smiled, trusting the brunette completely.

Bette began to lead her into the shrub-- still close to the lake but far enough away from the others so as they could talk-- turning around Bette sighed joyful-- looking out at the sunset , over the water-- was such tranquilly 'this is my favourite place in the world' she admitted 'do you remember this place?'

She nodded 'this is where we ran off too, the night my parents came to take me back home'

'Yeah-- I guess I grew fond of this place-- crazy I know'

Stroking her arm, Tina stared into Bette's brown eyes 'I don't think it's crazy at all-- I think its sweet'

Bette frowned 'yeah right' doubting herself 'I shouldn't have brought you here' then continued 'that summer Tina-- you taught me things that I never would have known if it wasn't for you-- teaching me how to count with nails from my dad's shed, making me read to you to improve my reading and stop that godforsaken stutter I had' she laughed

'It wasn't that bad'

'Are you kidding-- you were the only one that could understand me'

They both laughed at Bette's misfortune in understanding.

'I am glad you brought me here-- that summer was great for me too and if you think I taught you things-- you haven't heard about when I went back home and made myself a tire swing, just like you showed me and tied it to the tree above our swimming pool' she sat down in the sand 'come sit with me' she smiled 'please'

Bette sat down beside her 'this whole situation is crazy and wrong'

'Why is it wrong?'

'All the things I went into detail with before to name a few'

'Never mind that'

'You are going to get me in trouble, aren't you?'

Tina chuckled 'yeah well'

'So tell me your plans why you are here-- I bet your grandparents have got your entire summer planned-- Am I right?'

'God, I hope not. I just want to have fun-- I have been here three hours and already meet some amazing people and interesting people'

Bette nodded 'yeah well you have seen nothing yet-- just wait until you get the third degree from Alice-- not to scare you but the girl is crazy'

'But you dated her?' said matter-of-factly, with a knowing smile

Bette looked shocked that Tina knew that her and Alice went out then began to put it together 'I see-- Bridget and Sarah told you-- anything else?'

'Umm you are quite the heartbreaker but you have recently been working to much to party'

'I am not a heartbreaker' she exclaimed-- defending herself

'Not what I was told and no-one has lived up to your standards so-to-speak'

'Well that's not completely true' she hinted-- keeping eye contact with the blonde--

A nervous Tina began to play with the sand 'I'm sorry' she proclaimed-- still looking at the ground

'What for Tina'

'My parents-- they are such hypocrites that only know and think of money and friends who have money-- god knows what they are planning for me while I am away'

Bette moved closer to Tina-- putting her arm around her shoulder-- comforting her 'you are not to blame for your parents bad habits' she offered 'and as far as I see, you grew into an amazing girl, in spite of them'

'It's really sweet you say that' looking out at the dark blue lake 'I could sit here all day and paint' she smiled

Seeing the passion in Tina's eyes made Bette weak at the knees 'you paint?'

'You sound surprised'

'It's not that-- I just figured you would be too busy with school and privileges of money' she laughed

'Well as a matter of fact, not only do I paint but I play the piano-- along with tutoring and school studies' she listed-- she nudged the brunette, noticing Bette giving her a look 'It's not that much'

'You think?'

Laughter struck them both

'You're an arse'

'But a cute one, right?' flashing a smile

Tina laughed nervously-- unsure as to an answer

'Tina!-- Bette!'

They both turned-- seeing their friends calling out to them then looked back at one another-- neither ready to head back-- enjoying the moment-- sighing in unison

Laughter

'We should go back' Bette announced in a poignant tone-- breaking the silence 'I am glade your here Tina' she admitted as she stood up-- reaching her hand down to Tina 'Let me help you' she smiled

Clasping onto her hand-- Bette pulled her up 'Me too' -- she began to star into those brown eyes again-- getting lost in her beauty 'Can we do this again, maybe?' she asked honestly-- putting herself out there

'We shouldn't' whispering-- unsure-- scared-- seeing the disappointment in Tina's eyes, she felt like an arsehole and as if she had done the stupidest thing in her short life-- she frowned, ever so sorry she is causing pain to a girl that just put herself out there 'let me explain'

She shook her head 'You don't have too-- I am sorry I asked'

'Please don't be sorry, Tina'

'We should walk back before they leave without us' ignoring Bette completely-- walking back to the other girls

Bette not far behind-- kicking herself-- wondering how on earth she was going to move on from such an amazing moment with Tina-- somewhat surprised with how strongly she felt for her, even if they did know each other all those years ago, Bette couldn't explain these intense feelings she was having-- and for all she knew Tina was straight.

Bette and Tina didn't talk when they got back to their friends-- mere glances at one another-- Bette with an apologetic smile-- Tina with a disheartened frown-- Alice tried to get some information out of Bette but she wasn't budging-- telling her friend to mind her own business

As the group packed up the belongings and made their way back up to the cars, Bridget pulled Tina aside, behind the others 'Are you okay, you seem a little quiet'

'I'm fine, just a little tired I guess' she looked up to see Bette get in her ute and sighed in frustration

Bridget looked at Tina 'Did Bette try something on you?' she asked concerned 'I can tell her to back off if you like-- you are straight after all'

'What makes you so sure I am straight' she announced 'You assumed I was'

'You said you were'

'Bridget, you asked me if I had a boyfriend-- I said no-- I said my parents would want me to marry a guy with money but I never said I was into men or woman' Tina walked off-- she just wanted to get home-- She was struggling with more than just a crush-- this was something else and for the first time for the blonde-- she had never even been interested in anyone like she was with Bette, which hurt even more.

As they arrived back at the cottage, Tina rushed up to her room-- both Bridget and Sarah were concerned and worried that maybe they shouldn't have taken her to the bunker.

Tina laid face-down on her bed-- tears streaming freely from her eyes-- unable to wash the disappointed and sadness away 'What the hell is wrong with me-- deal with it-- it's just a crush' she repeated to herself another few times. Hearing muffled voices outside Tina wiped her red stinging eyes and walked to the double wide windows-- it was her grandparents 'fuck' she stumbled over her bags in anxiety-- she didn't want them to see her like this, especially her first day in Haybrook-- she began to breath quickly-- running to the bathroom across from her-- looking in the mirror, wiping her eyes with a damp cold cloth 'Okay-- forget about her-- go down there and be your normal happy self' talking herself down-- she heard them call for her-- then again. She sighed frustratingly, existing the bathroom to be welcomed by her grandmother and grandfather.

Tina presented her on the stairs 'grandma--pa' she exclaimed excitedly 'I am so glade your back' forcing a smile

'Yes-- well we could have been home sooner if it weren't for your silly pa'

'Come give your poppy a hug' he opened his arms-- Tina welcoming the warm embrace 'Oh how I missed you, my girl'

'I have missed you both very much as well' Tina put on a facade for her parents and grandparents-- a polite and proper, as she was expected too but in doing so she hid the best of own qualities 'How was your charity event?'

'Better if we had some qualified waiting staff' she hissed

Tina slyly rolled her eyes-- her grandmother was so arrogant she thought to herself .

'How was your train ride dear-- I trust our maids treated you with the up most respect and duty'

'Yes grandmother-- they are both wonderful' Tina smiled-- if her grandparents only knew where they had taken her--

'Fantastic' she exclaimed 'We have planned a special evening for you darling'

'Yes dear-- special' Tina's grandfather was a man of little words

'Oh-- how wonderful but I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble?' Tina asked

'There is a carnival in the centre of town tonight-- your pa organised it and we invited a young man who is working for your grandfather this summer-- I thought he may accompany us' she added

Tina felt herself hit the floor-- wondering how on earth they could do this to her and on her first night here-- she again began to think of Bette and how beautiful she was-- her eyes-- her voice-- the sexy bitting of her lip

'Tina'

She was struck back to reality by the sound of her grandmother 'that sounds-- Amazing'

'Wonderful-- Now where are my maids--' she began to walk off-- stoping at Tina, patting her shoulder 'I am very happy to see you Tina' she was never a woman to show her emotions-- as much as she loved her grandmother she couldn't understand how her grandfather could have put up with her for so long-- she smiled at her grandfather 'you look wonderful-- how is your health going?'

'Tina-- darling if you are tired, I can inform her and we could attend the carnival tomorrow-- once you are rested'

'Am I that transparent?' she asked-- unlike her grandmother, he and Tina could hold a conversation and had a common interest in many things and he supported her choice when she told her parents she wanted to be an artist 'I can sleep tomorrow pa' she smiled

Walking closer he held her tightly 'It's great to have you here darling-- it will be nice to have some company over the summer'

Tina laughed 'It's great to be here-- I have truly missed this place and most of all you and Grandma'

As Tina escaped her bedroom, sighing as she stood at the top of the stairs-- she had no idea what her grandparents had in mind for her but she knew it couldn't be good-- other than being accompanied by a guy she didn't know, she also had no intention in spending her summer with any male.

'I hear you have a date tonight?' Tina heard from behind her--starterling her

Tina rolled her eyes 'Is there anything you aren't aware of?'

Bridget laughed 'Not really but I have a message'

Tina was confused 'A message?'

'From Bette-- well actually Alice told Shane who had spoken to Bette so its some-what third hand'

Tina turned her head 'I don't want to know-- Bette made her choice and it's not like I care-- I have known her no longer than an hour-- so what if we had a past-- It was just a silly crush-- I am totally over it now'

'You seem like you care'

'Well I don't' Tina answered defensive

'Okay then' Bridget began to walk away but stopped 'Tina, she does like you-- Maybe a little too much, if you get what I am saying'

Tina raised her eyebrow 'A little too much-- Bridget she couldn't have

walked any faster away from me'

'Bette Porter is complicated and complex-- but she is also very trusting and loving and she shelds herself from harm. The way she looked at you today-- I have never seen her eyes light up like that before and it's clear that you too have history. She just is careful and she needs her job but she told Shane that she wants nothing more than to protect you' Bridget explained

Tina was stunned-- she had never meet anyone like Bette before and from what Bridget had told her-- Tina heart began to pound and flutter 'What do you think I should do?'

A smirk came across the girls face-- Tina could tell she was scheming something 'what any teenage girl with a crush would do-- however with your grandparents watching your every move, it may be a little difficult but we can work around that'

'My grandparents and of course my 'date'-- what am I suppose to do about him?' Tina asked

'He will be hard to loose-- but what I suggest is that Bette finishes work at nine so we get lure to come watch the fireworks with us and somehow get the two of you in the same place-- alone, so that you can talk privately' she offered 'just leave it to us-- you just worry about putting on a show but I am guessing you are a professional at that by now' with a knowing smile

'Thank you' the blonde sighed in relief 'I do like her-- It's crazy how much I like her. I just can't understand what draws me too her-- it's so strong. It's like I am powerless to stop myself from feeling this way'

'You can see it from a mile away'

'Tina, darling-- It's time to leave'

Tina and Bridget shrieked at the cry from down the stairs 'Coming grandma'

'Have fun with your gentleman friend' Bridget laughed

'God I hope your plan works'

'My plans never fail me-- just go and try have fun, let us handle the rest'

After leaving the cottage, Tina began to feel sick-- was it knowing she would see Bette later tonight or was it that is was so put off having to spend the evening with someone her grandparents had set her up with-- whichever it was, she began to regret even accepting the invitation.

Arriving in their black limousine, Tina existed the car-- trying desperately to get some fresh air-- looking around she smiled like a child on her birthday-- she had always loved attending these carnivals as a child-- the last one she remembered was just before her mother came to pick her up and take her back to New York-- she had attended it with Bette, they had spent the night eating candy and riding as many rides until they began to feel sick-- the blonde smiled at the memory.

Tina's grandmother, Martha patted her shoulder 'Tina darling-- this here is Lon'-- Tina turned towards the tall and lanky male-- she could tell he was from money from the way he held himself 'Lon-- this here is our beautiful granddaughter, Tina'

Extending her hand, Tina forced a smile 'Nice to meet you'

'Beautiful-- more like stunning, Martha' taking Tina's hand and extending it to his lips 'Pleasure is all mine'

Re-framing herself from pulling away Tina just let this situation play out 'Thanks' she blushed

Martha winked at the two 'Tina-- your grandpa and I are going to take a

long walk so as the two of you can go have fun-- have her back by eleven, Lon' she expressed-- walking away with her husband-- Tina watched her grandparents walk away, sighing deeply-- looking anywhere but into the eyes of her date.

'Would you like to take a walk with me Tina?' Lon asked breaking the tension and silence between them 'I would love to show you around'

Her hands shook 'Okay'

Lon reached out taking the blonde's hand in her own with no encouragement-- leading her towards the entrance 'Your grandfather tells me that you excel in Lititure and you are an exceptional piano player'

'I guess' answering shortly-- looking around-- 'You really don't have to spend your night with me, I know my grandparents probably had a lot to do with this, I understand if you have friends you would rather be with' in hopes he would leave her and this awfully uncomfortable situation

'Yes, they may have but I offered-- they spoke very highly of you and I think we have a lot in common-- who knows, this may be an awesome summer for the both of us' with a glint in his eyes as they approached the entry gate-- pulling out his wallet 'two please' he expressed to the woman as she handed over the tickets

If he were female then we may have more in common-- she laughed to herself as they entered the park-- her eyes lighting up at the amazing scene before her 'wow' she breathed 'they have really gone all out'

Arriving back at work, Bette's mind wondered-- unable to focus on her job-- her heart still pounding from being so close to Tina. She felt terrible about how she ended things with the blonde but she knew that she needed this job more than anything-- not only to put herself through community college but also to help her father out.

This particular night was slow, due to everyone being at the carnival so Bette found it hard to get Tina off her mind, which in some ways she found bizarre because she had never fallen for someone so quick-- normally Bette could control her own feelings and actions but this time was different-- she was falling head over heels and there was nothing she could do about it but try keep her distance and hope that these strong feelings would disappear and not to mention the fact that Tina was straight.

Bette disappeared into the backroom to check on her phone, it was not allowed but it continued to ring over and over again-- pulling it out of her bag she noticed 5 text message-- 3 from Alice and 2 from Shane--

Alice Mobile-

Fireworks 9.30 Porter. You coming?

Alice Mobile-

Get your arse over here

Shane Mobile-

Alice is being a shit. Save me.

Alice Mobile-

Is Shane texting you about me? She's pissed because I am kicking her arse:)

Shane Mobile-

SAVE ME! You better be here for fireworks

Bette giggled at the text messages from her two friends-- she sighed as she began to text back to Shane--

Not sure. Little tired.

'Bette-- there is a table here waiting to be seated' the brunette turned to hear her manager call out to her from the floor-- she gathered herself she put her phone back in her bag-- walking back into restaurant to attend to the customers

An unenlightened Tina walked along side her date-- she continued to swipe his hand away from touching her more intimately. Every now and then she would browse through the crowd of people-- searching for Bridget or more importantly Bette but couldn't see either of them anywhere.

She smiled as she glanced at her watch-- soon enough she would be seeing Bette-- she though, suddenly having a bounce in her steep 'Have you always lived here in Haybrook?' she asked breaking the silence, once again

'Since birth' he smiled

'Do you know a girl named Bette Porter?' she blushed

He nodded with a grin on his face 'totally in-love with me-- woman seem to attach themselves too me' he sleazed, brushing his hands down Tina's naked arms 'it's a curse' he smiled

Tina really didn't want to boost his ego anymore as she held in the laughter 'A curse-- really?'

'Something I was born with' Tina saw the pride in his eyes-- she wanted nothing more than to ruin his fun but that would mean exposing that she was friends with a group of lesbians-- Lon would have told her grandparents, who would have told her parents and she would be back on that train as early as tomorrow afternoon

Tina cleared her throat 'You must be quiet the heartbreaker' she exclaimed

Bette finished early due to it being so quiet and she and the other staff cleaned and locked up she looked across the street to the lights around her-- maybe I should go for a while, I am tired but after the day I've had, I need some fun-- she thought to herself, texting Alice and letting her know she would meet them near the hill so as they could have a better view of the fireworks.

By this point Tina was merely waiting to see Bridget and get this so-called plan of her underway-- she was bored and Lon was not very entertaining-- he spend most of this time talking about himself or trying to prove himself to her by explaining to her how rich and successful he was-- if Tina wasn't turned off him before, she certainly was now.

She stood there chuckling to herself-- watching him try to impress her as he shoot at the ducks in the side-game. He turned and grinned 'did you see me shoot that motherfucker?' he was like a child-- a very annoying child-- turning back to the game he continued to hand the man quarters

Tina sighed-- running her fingers though her hair and rolled her eyes-- she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder and gleamed as she turned around 'oh thank-god'

'Having fun?' Bridget teased

'Do I look like I am having fun? He is driving me fucking insane' she cussed 'its about time you showed up' she looked around and witnessed Alice and Shane in the corner fighting over a bag of candy 'where--where's Bette?' she asked in dismay 'She isn't coming is she?'

'Think positive Tina-- she texted before and said she would meet us at the hill over there--' she pointed 'better view of fireworks. She finished early and just went home to get changed-- she'll be here soon'

A wave of relief flew over the blonde 'and how do I get rid of-- him' she rolled her eyes 'I was right-- he isn't going to be easy to lose-- he has this crazy idea that Bette is in-love with him' she laughed strongly

'You have got to be kidding me-- he does love himself, I don't see why your grandparents picked him to take you out'

'Oh apparently he just had to meet me'

'Feel privileged?' she smirked 'You tell him you need to use the restroom-- then run' she explained 'he will try to come and find you obviously but Sarah is up there now picking a very discreet place'

'I really appreciate this'

Bridget smiled 'Anything for young love-- you both are crazy and can get me and yourselves into a lot of trouble but it's totally worth it'

'I just hope she lets me talk to her-- tell her all I want is to get to know her more, you know?'

'and also-- maybe tell her you aren't straight-- she told Alice she was a fool for falling for you when you could never be interested in her and somehow Alice kept her big mouth shut and didn't tell her you were into girls'

Tina began to replay the conversation her and Bette had earlier that afternoon-- how could she not know I was attracted to her, is she blind? I couldn't take my eyes off her.. maybe I was the only one that felt that connection and intensity between us.. and that damn smile-- causing my knees to buckle..wow'

'Tina-- come watch me' her date called out, with his back turned 'watch me kick some arse'

Tina sighed 'he has been at this for fifteen minutes' she explained to Bridget

'Boys'

'More like self obsessed-- money loving boys'

Both Tina and Bridget laughed-- He turned to noticed Bridget standing

there

'Bridgy-- nice to see you talking to the help Tina' he grinned

'How many times do I have to tell you that I hate when you call me that and secondly-- I needed to ask Tina if she wanted anything-- such as a sweater.. it's getting awfully cold out here now' trying to cover for Tina 'but she informed me she just needed to use the restrooms-- I am sure you can do without her for a few moments' she winked

He walked closer to Tin-- running his hands down her arms 'do you need me to come with you?'

'To the restrooms... um no, I think I can handle it myself-- I just need Bridget to show me where it is'

Lon waved it off 'Okay' he leaned in closer-- his lips pressed against her cheek-- Tina felt ill and wanted nothing more than to push him away 'Don't be too long lover' he whispered in her ear

Quickly stepping back, Tina cringed 'Be back soon' Tina walked into the distance with Bridget-- anxiously awaking the time she soon will get to spend with Bette and just being in her presences-- the butterflies came back as they continued to walk-- her heart pounding.

Tina suddenly stopped-- Bridget turned and looked curiously at Tina 'Why are you stopping?' she asked, walking back towards the blonde-- she saw the frightened look in her friends eyes which caused her to smile at how cute it was 'Tina' she waved her hand in front of her face 'earth to Tina' she began to walk backwards-- Bridget grabbed her arm gently 'no you don't, girl'

Snapping back to reality, she began to shack her head 'I can't do this-- I am shitting myself'

'What are you afraid of?'

'Everything-- Bette rejecting me-- my family finding out-- my whole life'

'That's a lot of fear to deal with, Hun' Bridget offered 'Bette does like you' she reaffirmed

'Yes-- but it doesn't make it any less challenging and she is stubborn' Tina smiled -- and cute, smart, caring, the most wonderful eyes I have ever seen-- she thought to herself 'I may not know her anymore but from what I gather-- she is stubborn and once she set's her mind to something, there is no changing it'

'Seems you know more about her than anyone-- she doesn't let just anyone into her heart Tina, you have to believe that'

'But I don't--'

Bridget stopped her 'Owe-- I didn't go through all this trouble-- to maybe get fired just for you to back out now-- so get your arse up this hill now and talk to your woman'

Rolling her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to win-- Bridget began to pull gently on her arm 'that's a girl' as they continued their trek up the rather large grassy hill-- upon reaching the top the two girls noticed Alice and Shane sitting on the picnic blanket

'Where's Sarah?' Tina asked Bridget 'She seems like the type that would love fireworks'

'You mean child-like?' she giggled 'she is at the tent with your Grandparents-- I was suppose too but after I told her everything she was more than happy to help-- for the greater good and all'

'The greater good-- you make it sound as that if Bette and I don't talk the world would come to an end'

'Not the end of the world Tina but it would make the rest of your summer the best summer you may have-- especially since you are leaving in 3 months'

Tina closed her eyes-- she was hopeful that she and Bette could work this out-- if anything become friends but she was having such an amazing time already she knew it would be hard for her to leave this place in just a couple of months-- opening her eyes again she and Bridget walked toward Alice and Shane-- who noticed them-- they both smiled politely

'Hey you two-- about time you showed' Shane said-- Bridget leaned down and kissed Shane 'Hey babe' Shane smirked

'Bridget-- your girlfriend is a poor loser' Alice laughed

'And hello to you too Alice'

'Hey' she squeaked 'but your girlfriend is still a poor loser'

'Fuck off Alice-- you cheated' she hissed 'Tina-- why don't you sit with us-- plenty of room'

Tina sat beside Alice 'Thanks' she answered shyly

'I promise I won't bite'

'-- much' Shane said under her breath

Tina looked around and saw more people arriving to watch the fireworks 'is-- is Bette not coming?' she asked in a disheartened tone

'She's on her way' Alice reassured her 'man Tina-- she has it baaaad for you-- on the way home from the bunker it was Tina this and Tina that-- I couldn't get her to shut up'

'She did?' with a giddy smile on her face-- Tina glanced around again and suddenly felt her heart jump out of her body 'Oh my god' she whispered to herself-- mesmerised at the tall brunette-- 'Oh my god' she whispered

The girls eyes diverted in the direction Tina was looking in and smiled at Tina in awe with Bette-- it was the look of love in her eyes-- they didn't doubt it

Tina took in every inch of Bette-- from her legs to the hair on her head-- taking in every feature-- Tina shocked herself with how incredible this girl made her feel-- Bette caught Tina's gaze and stopped instantly-- Tina offered a smile-- kneeling on the blanket-- encouraging her to come towards them-- she noticed Bette began to turn 'wha--no-- where is she-- Bette!' she called out-- she stood and began to run towards her 'Hold up' she caught up to her-- softly touching her hand-- a spark shocked them both-- with just one touch 'Please' she begged 'Please stay'

Bette slowly turned and faced Tina-- looking into her hazel orbs-- searching her soul-- a single tear ran down her cheek 'we can't'

'We aren't doing anything wrong-- we haven't done anything wrong' she corrected herself 'I just want to be friends at the least'

'Why?' she whispered

'I like being around you' she admitted

Bette was enlightened-- chuckled

'What's so funny?'

'Do you always get your way?'

Tina smirked 'only when I really want it-- only when it's something I really want'

'And you want me-- as your friend of course?' she teased

'If you'll have me as your friend-- you don't have too many I hope' she winked

'I think I can handle one more' she agreed 'shell we go sit down?'

'Sure' Tina gestured for Bette to go first-- she smiled as she watched her arse sway as she walked-- licking her lips in lust-- letting out a soft sigh, following Bette to their friends

'Why don't you two find somewhere else to sit-- getting kind of squashed in this blanket' Bridget grinned evilly-- suddenly moving the picnic basket on to the blanket, seeing that was heaps of space 'see-- no room'

Bette looked at Tina 'I think they want us to go far, far away' catching onto the plan

Tina giggled like a child 'I think you might be right-- would you like to take a walk with me?' spoken ever so softly into Bette's ear-- causing a reaction from the brunette, Tina smiled-- wow and I never even touched her-- she thought

'I think there is a spot-- kind of-- what girls, 100 metres in that direction' Alice pointed to her left

'Fuck you have a bad sence of direction Al-- it's to your right guys' Shane added-- Bridget winked

Tina was shocked as Bette took her hand-- her hand was so soft and warm-- just like her heart-- she smiled, clearing her throat 'Maybe you should show me the way' she smirked

Bette knew exactly what Tina was doing-- and as Bette lead the way, Tina again followed 'are you staring at my arse again Kennard?' she joked-- she holding Tina's hand

'Friends can't admire another friend's arse?' she asked with a massive grin on her face-- enjoying every moment of the banner

'Oh really, well should I take it as a compliment?' she turned back

Unconsciously Tina again licked her lips-- forcing her eyes to match Bette's 'Huh-- oh right-- yes, most defiantly' she blushed 'It's your own fault you know'

Acting hurt 'and how do you see that?'

'You are the one that took my hand' she sneered lightly

They both stopped in their tracks-- amazed with what they were approaching-- neither could believe their friends had put this together-- Bette more surprised, looking at Tina 'Did you know about this?'

She shrugged-- not sure whether she should tell Bette everything or not 'I think we should sit down-- I need to explain some things' they both jumped suddenly-- turning towards the sound-- Protective mode kicked in as Bette's gaze instantly went to Tina-- making sure she was okay-- noticing her eyes light up as she watched the fireworks-- she continued to stare at her, while Tina however watched the sky light up 'Tina-- you are stunning' she swallowed-- leaning closer, putting her arm around Tina's waist-- her smell was enticing 'kiss me' she pleaded-- bitting her bottom lip in anticipation...

Blinking twice-- pinch me now-- she thought, turning towards Bette-- this girl had enriched her heart and soul-- not to mention her body-- the sound of the fireworks faded as the two girls continued to gaze mindlessly at one another-- Tina finally broke the silence 'What about friendship?'

Bette lightly ran her fingertips down Tina's arms-- stepping a little closer-- her other hand resting on the blondes waist 'once I kiss you-- there is no stopping me-- I mean-- Tina I have never felt this way about anyone before' this friendly banter had now turned into a game of sexual cat and mouse

Looking sweetly into her adoring eyes, Tina realised she wasn't falling-- she had already fallen and fallen hard. Raising her hand, she ran her thumb across Bette's cheek-- then to her lips-- her kissable lips 'Fuck friendship' she answered quickly pursuing Bette's soft lips-- they tasted like raspberry-- they moaned into the kiss-- Bette allowing Tina entry-- their tongues tussled-- massaging roughly-- neither coming up for air-- their hands roaming-- discovering one another, fully clothed-- Bette leaned out of the kiss as Tina grabbed her arse 'I knew you liked my arse' she exclaimed proudly-- leaning in brushing her nose against Tina's-- she smiled at Tina, who still had her eyes closed 'You okay?' asked with concerned

'Just enjoying this moment-- this-- here-- is perfect' in awe 'your lips-- they taste so good' she expressed

Brushing her Tina's blond locks behind her ears 'I have wanted to do that since-- well honestly, since I was 8'

'You did not' Tina nudged Bette playfully

'I swear-- I would never tell a lie' she raised her two fingers 'scouts honour'

'You never took scouts'

'Okay busted'

Silence-- communicating via eye contact-- lost in one-another-- Tina suddenly realising the fireworks had stopped 'We missed the fireworks' she pouted

'I think we made our own fireworks' shone Bette

'Smooth Porter-- very smooth'

'Oh crap-- I forgot you needed to tell me something...'

-- Don't tell her now, it will ruin the moment.. but if I don't she will know something is up-- maybe she will find it endearing--

'Tee' Bette interrupted-- realising what she had just called Tina 'I haven't called you that in a while'

Tina used to hate being called Tee, but when it came to Bette-- anything she said was sexy 'I've missed it'

'So-- should I be worried?'

Tina breaking from the brunette slightly frowned 'Maybe we should sit'

Alarm bells rang-- Tina could somehow read Bette like a book, knowing she was thinking the worst

Tina sat on the picnic rug-- offering a genuine smile 'Please'

'Only because you asked nicely' sitting beside Tina-- taking her hand

Tina sighed-- ready to explain 'When I got home today I was totally bummed about you leaving like you did and I thought I had don't something-- I thought I wasn't good enough and honestly, I couldn't handle it because I have never-- not once fallen for anyone-- no girl or boy-- I know I am into girls-- I have always been into girls but never really found myself attracted to any and you-- my god, you are breathtaking...' tears began to form in her eyes

Using her thumb, Bette wiped her tears away 'I was trying to protect you-- not to mention that Alice warned me you were straight'

She frowned at the comment to do with Alice telling Bette she was straight but continued 'I know' she whispered 'and for that I am grateful but I am old enough to know what I feel and when Bridget told me you liked me too and that you told Alice and Shane-- I just knew I had to see you again and tell you that I don't give a fuck what anyone in my family thinks-- I just like being around you-- you Bette Porter are as stubborn as they come but for some reason..'

'Everything for the first time feels right.. like fate has stepped in..'

Finishing one another's sentences-- both stunned

'Umm, there is one more thing I need to tell you' Tina confessed

'--Go on' waiting

-- Here goes nothing-- 'Bette, I am here on a date' she blurted out

'Excuse me' she shrieked

'It wasn't my doing'

'Let me guess-- your grandmother?'

'I swear Bette-- I couldn't say no-- she was admit-- She had already organised it'

Bette laughed sarcastically 'Of course she did'

Tina leaned in-- inches from Bette-- pouting 'forgive me'

'You can't pout like that every time you want to be forgiven-- it too cute'-- and damn sexy-- Bette spoke under her breath

Tina kissed Bette-- lovingly-- sensually 'I ran away from him' she smiled

'You didn't!' she was enjoying this moment too much

'I did-- told him I was going to the rest room and I say that was about 20 minutes ago'

Bette loved that Tina went to so much trouble just to spend time with her 'who is he?' she asked-- she hadn't even had a chance to think about what she had just asked

Tina looked to the ground-- she knew Bette would be pissed off once she knew who was rubbing up against her all night-- but she had to be truthful 'Lon Hammond'

Bette saw red 'Lon- sleazeball- douchebag- Hammond?' she asked abruptly 'Did he fucking touch you?'

Tina smiled at how protective Bette was of her-- it was so hot how she would go into Alpha mode

'Tina stop smiling like that-- did he touch you?'

'No'

'He better not want too-- oh your grandparents picked a good one for you Tina'

'Thing is-- I have to put us this charade-- I don't want too but it's the only way we can keep seeing each other'

'No'

'No' Tina repeated 'is that like my mother telling me no?'

Bette stood up 'This is crazy-- maybe this was a big mistake-- we only have known each other for a day-- let's forget about the whole thing-- go make-out with lover boy' she began to walk away

'Bette!' Tina called out-- tripping in the process 'will you-- ouch-- wait!'

Bette turned and saw Tina on the ground-- she began to chuckled-- walking back over to her 'are you okay?' still giggling at Tina's misfortune-- helping her up

'Fine' she huffed

'Oh god-- don't get like that-- I was helping you'

'I don't need your help' she frowned

'Don't be so stubborn Tina'

'Me stubborn-- what about you-- you are the stubborn one-- you started this' she threw back

Bette cleared her throat-- Tina drove her crazy but looking in those big eyes of her she couldn't help but fall deeper in-like with her. She slide her hands around Tina's waist, bringing her closer-- kissing her nose-- Tina pretending she is still mad 'forgive me?' she pouted

'Don't-- I am sensitive'

Kissing her lips 'forgive me?'-- kissing her neck, running her hands down Tina's lower back 'forgive me?'

Tina couldn't hold it in any longer-- she reached out, grabbing the back of Bette's neck, forcing their lips together-- they drove one another insane with stubbornness but couldn't keep away from each other...

She had planned on taking Tina out of a secret date today-- consisting of romance, candles and clichés but instead she was at home-- in her room listening to love songs that reminded her of Tina-- playing with the scarf she had lent her-- Bette wearing out the warranty by using it as a pillow, only to realise when she woke up from another dream of being with Tina that she had drooled on the scarf. She could hear a car outside in the driveway and as she looked out her frosty window she grunted-- Alice and Shane had come each day to pull her outside of the house--trying to tempt her with parties, hot girls and beer-- only to have her shut the door in their faces-- it wasn't as if she wanted to take out her frustration on them but she was in a slump.

It had been several days since Bette had seen Tina-- she hadn't received any information from Bridget or Sarah and was beginning to worry-- she was still feeling giddy from the beautiful moments they had shared that night of the carnival-- followed with her having to exist quickly because she realised her date was looking for her-- Bette a little annoyed that she just ran off without even an explication-- she understood the unpleasant situation Tina but it was also her own heart that was at stake, her job and the livelihood of her family.

There was a banging at the door 'Morning glory fucker!'

'Go away Alice' Bette screamed from the other side of the door, holding the handle-- sure that her blonde friend would try and break her way in

'Get your love sick arse to this door now and stop being one of those old ladies that sit at home and watch game shows all day and all night-- That is so depressing'

Bette opening the door just slightly, enough room of her head to fit out 'I am so not love sick-- I just am having a crappy few days, there is nothing wrong with that'

Alice coughed sarcastically 'well I have news so get your act together and put something sexy on because at the moment your scaring me with your choice of dress sense' closing the door-- leaning back against it and began to sing 'you are my sunshine'

Bette began to change-- wondering what on earth was happening, it was obviously something to do or involving Tina because Alice was very vague about it-- Alice is never one to keep her mouth shut 'Al, please don't ever give up your day job because you cannot sing for the life of you' she exclaimed as she opened the door, Alice falling 'you are such the klutz'

Arriving in a field-- luscious green grass surrounding her Bette escaped from the car, noticing Tina ahead, she smiled as she walked closer-- feeling so much just by looking into her dark eyes-- Tina leaning in kissing her on the cheek, her hands resting her hands Bette's hips-- she was speechless-- seeing Tina, being with her again she was finding it hard to believe it-- looking for the right words to express herself

Tina's eyes lowered in confusion as to why Bette didn't look all that happy to see her 'You have very little idea of how much I have missed you and I still am without words-- you are simply breathtaking'

Bette glanced around her 'where on earth are we?' avoiding Tina's remark

'This is the last few acres of my families land-- I used to come here when I was kid-- I always used to sit down and wish-- wish that my parents would let me stay here forever or something-- to wish I was brought up in another family, one that didn't pressure you or try to manipulate your every decision' she laughed sadly 'the cold freeze to me was some angel coming to my aid-- crazy kid stuff, I guess'

Tina would continuously surprise Bette-- a teenager with the wisdom of someone much older and not to mention smart-- At that very moment Tina's heartache and pain became her own 'I'm scared' it was hard for Bette Porter to admit-- she covered herself with a shield each day but around Tina she was naked 'and before now I wasn't even sure that this is what I wanted-- I know I care about you but you left me the other night and that pissed me off because I knew that this is what I will have to live with-- hiding how much I care for you'

'I care about you too and thank you so much for being honest-- I need you to always be honest with me' running her fingers though Bette's curly brown locks 'are you willing to take this chance on me because to be honest myself...' she laughed nervously 'you are like my obsession Bette Porter-- I dream about you-- I think about how much I enjoyed that kiss and how I wish every night that you could be laying beside me'

'An kiss goodbye or even an explanation would have been better than you just running off. I was freaking out Tina and the past two days have been a complete nightmare-- the waiting and the hoping you would somehow get a message to me'

'At least you weren't listening to love songs'

'Hmm that is sad' hiding the smart look on her face-- to her shock she received a playful slap to the arm 'Kidding' they both laughed 'you have the cutest smile I ever did see' brushing her thumb over Tina's soft lips-- leaning in kissing her deeply-- passionately-- exploring. She had kissed a few girls in her teenage years all of those kisses did not even come close to what she felt with Tina's lips on her own. Their kissing became more intense, both girls slowly kneeling on the grass 'we should stop' Bette suggested in between kisses but Tina continued to attack her lips-- feeling Tina's hands run over her breasts she whimpered-- her body reacting 'codeword!' she shirked 'codeword!' repeating herself

Tina confusingly broke her embrace, still reeling from the best make-out session she had ever encounter 'Huh?'

'we--we--I--need a codeword' she stuttered, clearing her throat 'because I need to control myself around you-- especially if I need to pretend that you and I are strangers 'so I am suggesting when we start to get really hot and heavy like just now we create a codeword'

'Put a damper on a girls foreplay why don't you' she teased-- rolling her eyes 'okay, could be something like puppies-- I do like them a lot'

'Yes-- puppies are cute' she agreed wholeheartedly 'and helps because puppies may help me take my mind of how much you can manipulate my senses'

'As if I would ever be that powerful'

They both laughed then became silent-- Bette's phone beside her began to buzz, she picked it up and sighed 'great'

'Are you okay?'

'Alice just sent me a text telling me she was going to see Shane and would come get me later'

'I don't see the problem-- we just hang out here a while. My grandparents are out at some charity event anyway and may not be back until later'

'I wish I could Tee, I swear but I have to start work at the restaurant in an hour and I still have to get home and change and have something to eat and--' Tina stopped her but pressing her index finger over her lips-- she went to continue but Tina pressed slightly harder 'is this really how this is going to be-- having secret rendezvous and getting friends to drive us places to be with one another'

'Firstly babe, you need to breath during a sentence or you will have a panic attack-- secondly all this sneaking around is very hot, you have to admit and finally how about you come back to the house with me and have some amazing pancakes that are the best pancakes-- the chiefs add extra sugar and all the topping you can ask for then after you eat you can drive my car home and get changed and you can bring the car back whenever'

She began to calm down-- relaxing her in a state of harmony 'couldn't you just drive me home and then drive the car back?'

Her cheeks blushed 'I--I was never taught how to drive the car-- it was a birthday present but yet according to my grandparents I am not to get my licence until I am 17 when I can take on more responsibilities'

'Harsh'

She giggled 'you could say that so will you please come to the house with me and enjoy something that will blow your mind' she winked 'and I am talking about the pancakes not what I would love to do to you myself'

Entering the cottage Bette gasped at its beauty and heritage. She walked along entrenched with the spectacular painting and sculptures 'there is such exquisiteness in these-- I have never seen any collection like it' she felt chills as Tina ran her hand along her spine

'I didn't realise just how much you enjoyed art history Bette' she watched intensely as Bette's eyes gazed each stroke. She kissed her shoulder then a kiss that lead to her neck 'you are more beautiful than any of these paintings'

Bette turned-- she trusted Tina completely but yet she was still held back from the three words she wanted to express to her the most-- when her mother died it was the last thing she had ever expressed to her and she had promised herself that she would only say it to her father. Holding back Bette took Tina into her arms and became breathless-- the butterflies were back-- was it the nerves of being in her rather large cottage owned by her wealthy grandparents or was it that somewhere between Tina taking her under her wing and the paintings she realised Tina was her other half-- the piece that had been missing from her heart for so long

The blond broke the grip she had on Bette-- offering her a knowing smile, like she could read her every thought 'let's get you something to eat' she demanded lovingly taking her to the kitchen and asked he staff for some of those pancakes she loved so much earlier that morning. She had informed them that Bette was a friend she had meet at the country club-- she didn't want them coming to any conclusions and to this point she only trusted Bridget and Sarah. Tina enjoyed the facial expressions Bette made when she began to eat-- under the table she pressed on her thigh, causing her to jump 'your nose does the sexiest thing when you're enjoying something-- told you they were amazing didn't I?' she gloated

'These are by far the best pancakes I have ever encountered and whatever they add to bring out the sweet strawberry and chocolate flavour blew my mind-- just like you said' she exclaimed as she continued to eat 'I could live on this every morning' Bette found herself becoming more engrossed in Tina's world-- she wondered if she could one day be able to have anything remotely like this-- a wonderful cottage with an art collection that she could be proud of and maybe even the girl-- she knew her family would never accept her into their daughters life, not matter how much she did care for her-- Bette realised she needed to stop thinking about any kind of future that would involve Tina 'would you come somewhere with me tonight?'

Her hazel eyes widened 'like on a date?'

'Not like a date-- our first date' she chuckled 'since you have showed me a place that means so much to you I would like to do the same-- unless of course you already have plans?'

'I think I could arrange something-- I could sneak out'

'Great but I get to at least pick you up and drop you off because that's what I do on dates'

Feeling a tinge of jealously Tina shied away-- feeling the bush of Bette's soft hands on her face she looked back at her girlfriend 'I'm fine-- really I am'

'Something is wrong Tina, please tell me'

Rolling her eyes she explained 'I am so proud to be with you and I wish-- you have no idea how much I wish that I could shout out how crazy I am for you but I am hiding you away and you would never have dated anyone who would hid you from their family. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this mess' clearing her throat 'I just care to much about you to see you probably end up hating me'

Comforting her, Bette realised she wasn't the only one freaking out about this relationship 'today has been such a good day and you don't need to worry about those other girls because there was only two and the way I feel about you is worth the challenge and risks. I am basically leaning into the unknown here with you and you know, I am scared and unsure but when I am around you I don't give a shit about your family, my job or any of the other bullshit because I would rather spend my time just being in your presence so I will ask again and you better say yes' she caught a breath 'will you please go on a date with me tonight and I will try and make it romantic as hell'

Tina began to whimper-- tears running freely down her face 'I would love to' she answered softly

Dancing around the house Tina was anxious but excited-- her date with Bette was in less than two hours and she had not been able to sit still-- she needed to start going though her clothes to find something to wear-- with her phone close to her she sent Bette a quick text telling her how excited she was about their date tonight and asked her what she should wear, she received one back telling her to wear something casual but revealing-- Tina laughed at her reply.

She chose something casual but revelling her 'assets'-- looking into the mirror she couldn't decide if it was appropriate enough for a first date-- the only person she had every gone on a date with was Lon a few nights before, which she spent most of that time trying to avoid him

and the other half spent with Bette.

'Elizabeth' her manager called out-- her voice sent nasty shivers down her spin

She walked into the small office and smiled politely 'Yes Susan'

'I need you to work a double'

'I have just clocked off and I have--'

The redhead put her index finger and waved it in Bette's face 'Did you hear me ask you?' emphasizing the demand 'now go call whomever you have to call and I will be waiting for your return' she spoke hostelry

'What if I could get someone else to cover me, would you be okay with that?' trying to negotiate 'I know that Mary has had the past three days off and I have been working doubles. I love my job and any other time I would be happy to do it but just not today'

'Mary doesn't know an entree to a main fork-- you however know it all'

'Please don't make me beg Susan-- Mary is still new so yes she still has a few bit to learn but she's never going to get it unless she gets the experience'

She waited until she was outside the office before letting out a loud whine of frustration-- everything had already been planned. She had called Shane earlier from Tina's car to pick up some supplies and not only that she could just imagine what her secret girlfriend would say if she called up two hours before their date to cancel.

Her eyes scanned the roster, looking for possible changes-- sometimes Bette disliked the fact that she would be the only reliable choice-- up until today Bette made her job the number one priority-- other than her father of course-- she had given up her teenage years, which included partying, drinking and even just spending time with her friends. She now hod to contribute Tina as a major factor in her life-- she was only in Haybrook for the summer and who knew what would happen to them after and more than anything she wanted to have a first date with the hazel eyed beauty.

As she began plan a rough outline of the roster when she all of a sudden had a thought-- pulling out her phone and decided to try Bridget, as she had been a casual back before she started working as a slave Tina's grandparents-- they had seen how well she worked with each table they offered her to job with more security, which she of course took.

'Hey Bridge'

'Hey, what's going on? Tina told me about your date tonight and you spending the morning at her cottage, you two are so whipped' she chucked

She chuckled along with her friend, these two hadn't spent much time together but they were in the same crowd, which she called her family 'I thought you had the day off today?' she asked curiously

'I did, Tina texted me and I called her back. She is so smitten with you Bette. Where are you taking her on your date?'

'Kind of what I needed to talk to you about. Do you happen to still have your uniform from when you worked at the restaurant?' she sighed 'I need help and I didn't know who else to call'

'Isn't there someone you know who would love the money?'

'Fucking Susan doesn't want anyone who doesn't know what they are doing. This is the busiest time of the year and she wants to make a good impression, I guess also wants to keep her job so please, can you help me? I swear I would owe you big time' she begged 'and... Let you in on something Shane said to me' she grinned

'She said something... about me?'

'Yeah-- something about you and how she may feel towards you, something very unlike Shane McCutchoen' she giggled

'Fine' she breathed

'Awesome. How long would it take for you to get here? I will have to inform Susan and make sure it's fine with her but you were like the best waiter she had ever had. I really don't see the problem'

'I'll get there as soon as I can but before I go, what was this thing you wanted to tell me about Shane?' She asked hopeful 'because I am getting this rather cold feeling from her at the moment and it's frustrating when she doesn't talk to me about it'

'Shane is complicated, kind of like me-- for instance, scared to be emotionally attached to another person, giving your heart away but Bridget she really likes you and she's worried that if she continues to be close to you she will not be able to keep her own identify' she loved knowing she was about to make her friend extremely happy 'I am just suggesting that maybe you talk to her about it and reassure her but none of this came from me. I am not normally one to get caught up in other peoples romances but finding love myself had made me see that I want everyone to be as blissful as I am'

'Did you just say love Bette?'

'I mean...Oh god, please don't tell Tina I just said that because I would most likely freak her out because it's only been a few days'

'I understand but for what it's worth-- I think she feels the same... I'll see you soon' she ended the call

Bette pondered on what Bridget just told her-- Did Tina love her? Did Tina dream for the same future?-- she asked herself. Upon knocking on the office door she froze in fear, she didn't like the term 'hate' but she disliked this woman very much. She opened the door and smiled politely 'I found someone' she explained 'I just need your okay with it'

Susan sighed 'and who may that be Elizabeth' she never called her Bette 'I do not want Mary so if that's who you called then you can forget about it right now and by the way, I told you that you would be working'

Bette felt her tempter rise 'With all due respect Susan, I have other plans and they are very important. I have been working my arse off here for over a year now and I have never called in sick and I have always been there to cover another staff member's shift so I would really appreciate it if you would let me first tell you who I called' it felt good to take a stand, around others she was normally very outspoken and called stubborn by her friends but she felt insecure when it came to her superiors

'Go on'

'Thank-you, I called Bridget Lasseter and she was happy to fill in for me. As I recall she was one of the best waiters here before the owners picked her as their maid and she still has her uniform and needed the extra money' she waited as Susan tapped her pen on her desk 'what do you say?'

'Fine but it's your job if she steps one foot out of line...'

By the time Bridget arrive there was only 30 minutes before Bette was suppose to pick Tina up from the field she had spent time with her earlier on today. She cursed herself all the way home, knowing she was going to be late.

She texted Tina when she got home and apologized and let her know she would be running late and she would be there as soon as she could or if it would be possible for Sarah to drop her off at her farm. She had very little idea what kind of reply she would receive, she knew Tina matched her stubbornness and letting her down would be the worst possible thing to do, especially after the morning they had just shared together. She was just trying to keep optimistic-- this was not how she hoped their first date would start.

Her heart jumped as her phone began to buzz-- it was Tina-- she took a

moment before opening it but was pleasantly surprised-- Tina told her not to worry and she missed her-- Bette's smile grew, reading the 'missing you' sentence over and over again.

Bette arrived home and organised everything for this evening from the location to the romantic setting-- she was proud of herself, she had never put so much effort into a date before but Tina was worth the extra attention.

She arrived in her Ute to pick Tina up, she parked a few metres away from the blonde, she wanted to surprise her-- she notice Tina sitting down playing with the flowers.

She got the flowers from the passenger seat and got out of the Ute and walked closer-- she couldn't help but laugh, hearing Tina talking quietly to herself 'so does she love you?' she grinned as Tina turned towards her 'does she?' in a more serious tone

Tina stood 'I don't know, haven't asked yet' kissing her luscious red lips 'missed your lips' she exclaimed, looking at the splendour that was Elizabeth Porter 'you look sensational' she shone 'I am literally speechless but I thought you said casual and you are very dressed up'

She blushed at the compliment 'This is casual and if anyone looks gorgeous it's you babe' her eyes wandered down her lovers ivory skin, Tina was wearing a black blouse with a lot of cleavage and a pair of jeans 'you took my message seriously, good to know you listen to me' she smirked, receiving a playful brush across the arm 'Sorry I am late. I tried to get here sooner but you would not believe the day I have just had. I won't bore you with the details but let's just say I realised something very important today and so I have asked for less shifts'

Tina jumped into her arms 'are you serious? Oh, my god babe, that's awesome' she took a moment-- just admiring how amazing Bette was 'so where are you taking me and why on earth are you driving the Ute, I told you to drive my car' she laughed sarcastically 'not like I will drive it in the near future'

Bette smiled evilly 'Don't be so sure. I brought my Ute because you are going to drive us there and I am going to teach you'

'You must have a death wish then Porter-- what if I crash it and injure you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you'

Bette rested her hands on Tina's shoulders 'you need to start believing in yourself because I know I believe in you and your ability to drive' she reassured her, handing her the keys 'game?' she asked

Rolling her eyes playfully Tina took the keys from Bette's hands 'don't come crying to me when you are all sore and sorry'

Bette was entertained as she watched Tina turn the key-- Tina looked over to her with a glint in her hazel eyes 'Can you help me instead of sitting there amused-- you know you wanted me to learn. I would have been quite happy being a passenger and I don't even know where we are going'

Resting her hand on Tina's thigh she leaned closer and using her other hand she placed her hand over her hand that was on the keys 'Press your foot down on the accelerator and pump it 3 times as we turn the key together' she advice 'this is the best ute to learn in babe because it's old and an automatic' comforting her with a smile 'you're doing fine' she encouraged-- watching Tina press down a few times as they both turned the key-- it didn't start 'faster now'

Tina was becoming frustrated-- slamming her hands on the wheel 'you just drive-- I am done' she hissed

'You are not done here Kennard-- we are trying again'

She sighed abruptly 'You're lucky you are sexy Porter' she smiled-- assuming her hands in same position that they were before 'so I pump and turn?' she asked

'Yes' she turned the key with Tina again 'pump it baby' she encouraged-- the car started

'Oh, my god!' she yelled 'I did it-- We did it' kissing her forcefully 'thank you' she repeated a few times

Bette laughed at Tina's joy 'Okay so now put your foot on the break and put the car into drive' she watched on as Tina did the rest herself 'I told you' she gloated 'you did so well baby'

'I know what to do now. My grandpa would let me sit on his knee when I was younger and I kind of ploughed us into a fence' she looked shyly at Bette 'you sure you still want me to drive?'

She giggled 'Just drive'

Their banter filled the toyota as Tina continued to follow Bette's directions. The blonde was surprised as to how well she was doing-- she realised she was freaking out over nothing-- or maybe it was because Bette was teaching her-- she felt so safe and secure.

Ahead she noticed a huge bump in the road-- as she slowly approached Bette told her to slow down 'I am slowing' she screamed back

'Break.. Break!'

'Stop yelling at me' she barked back-- pressing her foot firmly down on the break 'Ugh' she shirked

'Slow down!'

'I am' she confirmed 'it isn't working'

Tina pressed her foot down harder on the break but it was already too late-- with the dry dirt road the car skidded down into the divot 'Fucking great-- see what you made me do?'

She scoffed loudly 'You are such the drama queen'

'Well you are a bad teacher' she insulted back 'this is like the worst first date ever-- first you turn up late--'

Bette stopped her 'I knew it, I knew you would hate me for that'

'Then you make me drive this stupid thing after I told you over and over that I couldn't but you just wanted to be all superior and teach me-- well you know what-- this date is so over' she opened the door and began to walk back down the dirt road-- Bette followed quickly after her 'Why are you following me?'

'Don't be so immature Tina-- you seriously cannot walk 20 miles back home and you cannot run away every time something doesn't go your way-- you will be running your entire life' she informed her

Tina spun around 'what do you care?'

'Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?' Bette asked furiously-- she loved this girl with everything she was but her blonde girlfriend was hot tempered 'You have no idea how frustrating you are-- None what-so-ever!'

'Well the feeling is mutual-- geez, how could I possibly love someone like you' she covered her mouth, realising what she just declared 'I-- I don't know where that come from. I take it back' she turned and continued to walk down the dusty road

Bette's pace got faster, the gravel breaking beneath her feet-- finally catching up she took hold of Tina's arm-- out of breath 'Stop' she asked kindly-- Tina turned slowly-- Bette swallowed the large lump in her throat-- she was scared, petrified even 'I feel the same' was all she could say-- unable to say the words that consisting ran though her mind 'I'm sorry I called you daddy's little girl and that whole... agreement'

Tina's hands lingered down Bette's arms 'you call that an argument?' her eyes widened 'I haven't had much experience in romantic arguments but I just think we were both frustrated and our stubbornness took over... I am sorry for calling you a bad teacher and also for walking away from you' with apologetic eyes 'can we just forget what I told you, please?' she begged 'It's just not the way I wanted to tell you and I didn't think I would be standing on a road in the middle of nowhere-- stranded-- when I expressed that to you' her eyes wondered

She nodded 'I understand-- this isn't quiet the setting I had in mind for our date' she stopped and thought for a moment-- tugging on Tina's hand 'come with me' she and Tina walked back to the ute with their hands clasped together. Bette opened the back up and let down the steps and helped Tina up 'there you go madam' she grinned

'Thank you kind woman' she waited as Bette came back with a bag-- she giggled at how heavy the bag looked 'what on earth...'

'Close your eyes a moment' she asked, which Tina obliged. It was beginning to get dark out-- the summer breeze setting in-- the sun going down as the moon came up, it was a beautiful sky night-- perfect setting-- Bette thought.

She placed the scented candles around the ute-- lighting them all with her lighter that she had handy-- she looked up at Tina who still had her eyes closed and smiled-- she quietly leaned over the edge and kissed her on the cheek 'open your eyes' she whispered

Slowly becoming aware of her surrounding-- her eyes and mouth came alive 'Oh, my god' she exclaimed 'you are such the romantic'

Stepping up onto the back of the car-- placing herself inches from her secret girlfriend 'just don't tell anyone-- I like people to believe I am a hard arse' she joked 'something happened when I am around you-- I find that I can truly be myself...' she laughed as her eyes began to water 'sounds corny, right?-- Before you came back here I had my whole life planned out-- community college, being able to buy my dream home but now my dreams have changed and I thank you for that... Tina, I am crazy about you and... god, this is so hard for me to say because I promised myself I would never give myself fully to anyone' she breathed deeply as Tina scanned her eyes, reaching deep into her heart 'I love you... I mean, I am in-love with you and I don't think I can let you go after this summer is over because I know we are only young but I only see myself with you now'

Tina was speechless 'people are going to think we are just a couple of hormone driven teenagers but I know my feelings for you are deep and I know that we won't have a easy life but easy or not I cannot leave you again, my heart can only take so much' looking into her lovers adoring eyes 'Did I mention that I was frantically in-love with you too Elizabeth Porter?' she spoke gently, trying to contain her tears-- she had just given her heart and soul to the woman who had captured her in every way possible.

Bette reached out-- wrapping her arms around Tina, embracing her with all that she was-- they both became breathless 'Tonight wasn't a complete failure right?' she gleamed

'Not completely' the hot air from her lips vibrated on Bette's skin 'it's utterly perfect-- just like you' she broke the embrace-- running her thumb along Bette's lips-- she exhaled-- her own lips lingering above Bette's-- teasing her-- searching Bette's brown orbs-- she forcefully entered Bette's mouth-- her own tongue seeking for the advantage as they mouths collided together, their tongues became tangled-- devouring each other.

Her soft hands embarked on a journey down Bette's caramel skin-- resting on her naked legs and as her hands moved further up her black pinstriped skirt Bette whimpered, breaking the connection and intimacy between them 'we...we...' she stammered 'oh, my god Tina' she cried in pleasure-- Tina's hands reaching new heights as she applied pressure on her inner thighs. Their excited bodies felt the undying need for more--

Tina had never gone this far with someone before but she felt with Bette she could give herself completely to her 'make love to me' she asked sweetly-- her mind began to race once she had asked the question-- was she even ready or was it just her body responding to Bette.

The brunette leaned away a little from Tina-- searching her for an answer 'I think we should wait' she smiled-- touching Tina brushing Tina's face 'I just think we should wait' she repeated

Tina frowned 'Did I do something?-- Oh, god I sound like an insane person, right?'

'No... you don't babe. I want to share this with you I do but it's too soon and why rush something we have the entire summer to enjoy plus...' she stopped and looked away-- then glanced back at Tina 'we both are new at this part'

'You haven't?' she asked very surprised 'seriously?'

Bette chuckled 'everyone assumes I have-- that's their problem, they assume but no.. I have never had sex and I until recently I thought I would properly live a life of celibacy because I spend so much time working to support my family and no girls have ever been good enough for me-- except for you' she reached out hugging Tina 'I care too deeply to rush something so beautiful'

'I think its wonderful and special that we both share our first time together and I agree with you-- your fucking hot body makes me say things I don't normally say-- call it a curse'

Bette laid out the small blanket she had sitting in the car-- she kept it in there for the times she and the girls would go to the lake and camp over, which didn't happen very often. Tina rested her head on Bette's shoulder-- Bette covered her entire body with the blanket-- asking every few moments if she was warm enough-- she realised just how protective she was as Tina laid comfortably in her arms-- leaning against the back Tina struggled to keep her eyes opened as the night sky filled up with stars-- Bette sat there and pointed up at one of the shining stars-- naming it 'Tina'-- she looked down for a response from her girlfriend, realising she had drifted off to sleep.

Contemplating, Bette decided to let Tina rest her eyes for a while then she would call one of their friends to come and collect them from the trail-- she knew all too well what would happen if her grandparents realised she wasn't in her bed but she also enjoyed watching her sleep so she figured she would give them another hour before calling for help-- she felt so complacent and blissful in the moment as her own eyes began to close, last thing she saw was Tina's eyes flutter...

Distant sounds of the birds chirping-- her bare leg draped over Bette, she slowly opened her eyes-- becoming aware of her surroundings-- realising she was neither in her bed or even inside for that matter-- her eyes shifted to Bette who was still sleeping 'Oh fuck' her drawn voice sleepy as she softly shoved her girlfriend 'Bette... fuck... baby... wake up-- we fall asleep' she realised just how much trouble she would be in 'Bette' she hollered

'mmm I am sleeping' she stirred 'go back to sleep'

'I swear to god Bette you need to wake up right now-- I need to get home'

'Huh' she sat up-- wiping her eyes 'Oh fuck-- morning-- Oh, my god I had every intention of waking you up last night but I must have drifted off to sleep' she explained 'I'll... I'll call my dad' she pulled out her phone but Tina placed her hand over Bette's-- a scared glint in her eyes 'Tina... he's okay' she reassured with a smile 'Hi Daddy' she smiled

'Hi Sweetie-- Aren't you-- How come your not home in your bed?'

'I am sorry Daddy but last night the ute broke down and we got stranded on old millers road'

'We' she asked 'Let me guess... this has Alice written all over it' he sighed

'No, not exactly' answering her father 'It's another friend of mine... Tina is her name' she smiled 'Tina Kennard'

'As in...'

Bette didn't let him finish 'Yes Daddy but please don't ask too many questions because there is so much still to resolve and I was suppose to get her back home last night but we both fall asleep in the back of the Toyota-- please can you come and get us?'

'Who's car is this in our driveway' he hummed 'it's very nice'

'It's Tina-- listen I will explain everything later I just really need to get Tina home before her grandparents find out she is missing' she explained

He sighed 'I'll be there as soon as I can but Bette if you have gotten this girl into any trouble... she is a Kennard, Elizabeth' he warned

'I am aware of that, thanks' she assured her father

Bette ended the call-- her glance still upon at the shaken girl beside her-- she placed her arm around Tina-- comforting her-- kissing her forehead 'Babe, I promise it will be okay-- if they ask just say that you went for a morning walk or something but it's only 6am... I am sure they are still in bed' her heart was breaking for her girlfriend, her partner 'You trust me, right?'

Tina smiled half-heartedly 'Yes but please tell me it's not always going to be this hard? All this sneaking around and nearly getting caught-- I want to be able to tell my grandparents that we are friends at least, surely they won't try and stop me from us having a friendship... I am old enough to make my own friends'

'We both are living in a dreamland-- living on wishes and hopes. You will be sent away again, even if we are friends'

'I just cannot keep lying and pretending I am okay when I am not-- I want to be able to walk down the street holding my girlfriends hand... be able to kiss you whenever and show how much I love and adore you-- I feel like a fraud' her eyes darkened

Her smile turned to a grin 'Did you just call me your girlfriend, Kennard?' teasing her-- trying to lighten her girlfriend up in anyway possible 'I am so honoured' clasping her hands around her lovers cheekbones she pressed her lips firmly on Tina's-- anticipating for more-- desperately seeking her ivory skin 'fuck' she breathed deeply

'Mmm I know' licking her lips of Bette's essence 'I cannot wait until you get to meet Helena' she smiled 'she is going to be so psyched that I have a girlfriend' she jumped up and down like a child on Christmas day

A twinge of jealously stormed over Bette 'Who is Helena?' she asked quietly

'You know, I have spoken about her before'

'No, you haven't... please don't tell me that she is some stuck-up priss who you experimented with when you were younger'

Tina offered a bewildered look 'give me more credit' she smiled 'we only had a peck kiss once when I was 12... very minor'

Bette frowned 'so she was like your first girlfriend?' her voice peaked

'More like a childish dare' she giggled 'babe, seriously... it's not like you are so innocent, how many girls have you either kiss or even call your girlfriend?'

'Good point-- let's forget it' she brushed off the question

'Oh come on' she nudged her secret lover 'tell me-- I know you and Alice dated-- how many others are there?' she probed-- very entertained

--Bette stayed quiet--

Tina groaned 'Fine-- all I am saying is I should be the one that is worried and Helena is just a friend and I can see her getting along with all of you... I envy her' she nodded 'Her mother is totally cool with her being a lesbian and it's weird because my parents actually like her'

'I bet'

Tina sensed a hint of sarcasm 'Maybe they would be okay if I was to tell them I was gay'-- hopeful

'Do you honestly think your parents are okay with your friend-- I can guarantee the only reason they like her is because she isn't some dirt poor girl from a small town'

Tina offered a loving smile 'if they only knew you like I did'

They continued to discuss ways that they could continue seeing each other but without the hassle of explaining the departures and lying-- however it was easier said than done.

Tina informed Bette that Helena was a Peabody, which caused the brunette to smile-- realising just how invested the Peabody's were in the Arts and other foundations that were amazing causes close to her own heart.

Helena had told her before she left New York that she may come to Haybrook while Tina was there in vacation because she had spoken so highly of the town.

Hearing a car in the distance they knew their alone time together was limited-- they had made plans to meet up later in the evening at the bunker. There was a party that Shane and Bridget had thrown together.

'I will tell my grandparents that I am going to the movies... I'll tell them I am going alone'

Bette scoffed 'would they believe that?'

'This is their golden-haired granddaughter... I would never attend a party' -- an evil smile on her face 'they are gullible... I am more concerned about being caught this morning'

'If it matters at all... you sleep like an angel and waking up with you beside me... I have never slept so well in my life-- I would love to do it again one day... maybe' she spoke shyly

Tina felt the love from Bette's warmth-- looking at the car that appeared only metres away 'I found it so easy... drifting off in your arms'

They took a moment-- taking pleasure in the moment

Leaning closer, Tina letting the words roll of her tongue 'I love you so much'-- whispering

'Love you too'

Melvin broke the love connection as he parked behind Bette's ute-- he was warm and welcoming towards the blonde... seeing the love in his daughters eyes 'my daughter sure can pick them'

Tina blushed 'Oh, thanks'

'Daddy' the brunette warned

The drive home was quiet-- Melvin spoke mostly as the two girls sat in the back discreetly holding hands-- stealing glances. He asked Tina some general questions-- which she answered honestly... although Bette was scared he would bring up the point of her family and also why they never came home last night... he surprisingly kept quiet.

Dropping Tina at the cottage-- Melvin asked if she was going to be okay, which in some ways she wasn't... she was more nauseous than she had ever been, not to mention the panic attack she felt close be -- Tina offered a reassurance to both Bette and her father that she would be fine and as she go out of the car she thanks Melvin for the ride.

Bette exited the car and walked her secret lover a few steps... Her hazel eyes glistering-- watery-- it broke the brunettes heart to see Tina so shaken up 'Call me if you need me. I will be home all day today waiting for your call... I will sit by the phone if I have too'

Quickly stealing a kiss from Bette she nodded and they shared their last goodbyes

Bette tried to make small talk with her father as they drove from the cottage to their home, although Melvin wasn't very welcoming. The brunette couldn't understand-- only moments ago he was fine with Tina in the car-- now he was acting as if she wasn't even there.

Bette yawned as they approached their farm, her father looked at her with no sympathy 'No wonder you are tired sweetie... that ute of yours isn't exactly comfortable'

'You seem like you have something on your mind'

Rubbing his forehead he frowned-- turning off the engine 'Tina Kennard' spoken like a question

'It's not what you think'

'Then explain it to me Elizabeth because as I see it that young lady was sent back to New York because she was spending too much time with you... seems like déjà-Vu all over again'

'I love her...I am in-love with her' she spoke matter-of-factly 'when have you ever heard me admit that I loved someone. Daddy, I know this is totally crazy and stupid but I cannot stay away from her... since seeing her again, it's like my heart is finally complete-- I haven't felt like that since mom was alive'

--Melvin remained silent--

'Can you at least support my decision to be with her?' she needed her father's guidance and understanding because without her mother around she needed her father to perform both the roles 'We are careful dad'

--He shot her a look--

'Oh, I mean... as in being this secret couple. I do hate having to hide but...' she laughed 'I am crazy about her daddy and she loves me too. No matter what you say we will continue to see one another... it would just be nice to have at least one parent on our side-- fighting for us' speaking from her heart she felt herself choke up with sadness-- no because of the situation but because she needed her father's love

He glanced across at her-- starring into her teary eyes-- feeling her pain 'your mother was a strong minded woman who always seemed to win me over... and you have that same trait-- along with your beautiful love for art and the person you have devoted yourself too' He stopped a moment-- Bette seeing a new side of her father, he rarely spoke of her mother and when he did it was just passing comments 'I have never told you this before and I should have but when I meet your mother she was engaged to another man... I had met her at a dance where she was escorted by her fiancé' he smiled 'Maxine was the most exquisite and sophisticated woman I had ever see. She sat across from me the whole night as her fiancé was off smoking cigars with his friends... I wondered why would any man leave such a stunning woman alone so after finally getting the courage to actually walk over to her she surprised me when she stood and walked towards me but before walking out the door she strolled past me with this grin on her face and dropped a note in my lap'

'What did it say?' she asked intrigued

'That I should have asked when I had the chance and if I wanted a second chance that I was to meet her out by the docks... I went there and we had a night that I would remember forever'

'Oh, my god' she whispered

'Then I woke up the next morning and she was gone... she had left me and went back to him. I tried so hard to find her but after several calls I lost hope... the only hint I was given was that she had gone back with her fiancé and both their families to Los Angeles--- the pain was unbearable and I eventually hit rock bottom... I started drinking and doing all sorts of crazy things until one day I get a knock at the door'

'It was Mom?' she already knew she had asked a ridiculous question

He nodded 'I got a nice surprise to see she was 8 months pregnant... with you and at first I kicked her out of my house but she continued to knock on my door every morning-- I was still angry that she had left me after that night and to be honest I wasn't even sure you were mine but I did the honourable thing and married her... don't get me wrong sweetie, I loved your mother and I always will and the day you were born I was sure you were my child-- I felt it and I fall in-love with your mother more because she had given me the most precious gift of all-- fatherhood and seeing you grown into the young girl you are'

'Why did you never tell me this Daddy... why did she never tell me?'

'I guess the shortened version was better for both of us-- but what I am trying to say you and Tina have that look in your eyes... I could feel it as soon as step out of the car and I cannot stop you from pursuing this relationship but I needed you to know that love can be beautiful one minute then horrible the next... I just don't want to see you end up heartbroken and alone'

Realising that very moment that she and her father were more similar than she had ever thought-- both holding in their true emotions and also stepping up to the plate when their love ones need them 'Daddy...' she sighed with compassion as she reached across and took him in her arms-- both sharing the pain and loss of Bette's mother 'I miss her so much daddy... do you think she would have been proud of me?'

'Of course... she used to call you her little ray of sunshine-- you honey brought us back together'

'You're getting sentimental in your old age daddy' she chuckled lightly-- this was somewhat of a breakthrough for this father and daughter-- Bette spoke to her father about Tina and how they had reconnected at the bunker on several nights before. They continued to talk over breakfast but as Bette was cleaning up the plates she received a text from Tina asking her to call her right away...

Dialling Tina's number Bette became more anxious-- her hands sweaty and shaking-- thoughts travelled to if her grandparents caught her sneaking home-- the other end of the phone fall silent-- her brown eyes scowled 'Babe-- are you there?'

'Yeah' spoken ever so quietly

'Babe, what's going on... you are too quiet'

'Sorry umm I am just in shock'

'Did you get caught?'

'No but my parents are on their way' she heard Bette gasp 'I got home and sneaked in the back door-- you know, where the kitchen is... anyway I tiptoed quietly upstairs and after a little bit of sleep I came back down as if I had been home the entire night and that's when they literally threw the news on me-- they say Mom and Dad are coming to Haybrook because they were concerned I wasn't making friends or something and they...' her voice began to break 'there's the slightest chance they may force me to go back with them because I don't look like I am having fun'

'No' answering matter-of-factly 'did you tell them you are going to the movies with friends that you had made at the carnival?-- Tee, I will not let you go back with them' her tone twinged-- Tina could hear the pain in her lovers voice

'I don't know what to do... what do I say?' she breathed 'Maybe I should just tell them'

Bette took the last comment as a rhetorical question 'What about your friend Helena-- you said she was coming to visit right, maybe you could ask her to come to Haybrook earlier than she planned so your parents can see you have a friend here-- how can they say that you don't look like you are having fun and aren't making any friends-- Tina that's crazy, you have made so many friends-- if they only knew'

'Good idea baby' her spirits raised 'you are so smart'

'Talk to your friend first and explain your situation... if she is truly your best friend she will help' still a little bit jealous of her relationship with Tina-- Helena had everything that Bette would need to be accepted in Tina's family

'I will-- I'll email her once I get off the phone with you' she changed the subject 'what time is this party tonight so I can give them a time of when I will be home and I will be going home tonight' she smirked 'no sleepovers' she giggled like a child

Gasping ironically 'you fall asleep first'

'God, I miss you... I miss your soft touch... the way you look at me with those soulful brown eyes... also miss that hot arse of yours' her laughter filled the phone line

'Sweet and innocent my arse, Kennard' she bantered 'you wait until I tell people that you are the one that provokes me to think naughty things' the corner of her mouth twitched but she was so obvious

She thoroughly enjoyed teasing her girlfriend-- she never realised just how outspoken she could be when she was in a warm environment. At school Tina was the shy girl who always did her homework but that was only one side of her... except for Helena she very rarely showed her true-self 'I am so not naughty' she exclaimed 'you just wait until tonight... you are not getting so much as a kiss from these lips until you agree with me' knowing all too well that she would be dying inside if she couldn't kiss Bette 'Oh, I forgot... you still have my car so I was thinking maybe that if Bridget takes me then you could bring me home later'

'Sounds like a plan... remember to email your friend'

'... you mean Helena' Tina reminded her-- Bette's jealously brought a smile to the blondes face

'Right... Helena Peabody'

Tina jerked, hearing her grandmother call out for her downstairs 'Oh fuck... I am being summoned'

She laughed 'What time are your parents getting there?'

'Umm I think on the 2pm train. I will talk to them and then let you know how tonight is looking-- I really hope I can convince them' she sighed deeply 'I love you'

'I love you too and don't forget to email Helena' emphasizing that she remembered her name 'kisses' she placed her mouth over the receiver kissing it several time 'and good luck-- remember everything I said'

'I do' making a point of it 'love ya' she kissed the receiver 'crazy girl' she smirked before ending the call

Tina waited outside the station with Bridget-- she had spoken with her grandmother and she had asked if she could go to the movies tonight and be accompanied by Bridget-- she was shocked that she was allowed to go with the help, she thought maybe it was because they were so concerned that she was 'alone' she then sat at the computer and typed an email to Helena-- telling her about Bette and the situation...

She couldn't believe they were coming to Haybrook-- it was like a nightmare. She sat on the bench, placing her head in her hands-- running her fingers though her hair 'I cannot believe this Bridge... how did this whole thing get so fucked up?'

Bridget sat beside her 'at least your girlfriend isn't afraid of commitment like mine...' bringing Tina close-- comforting her, placing her arm around the blonde

Tina looked up to her-- raising her eyebrows 'Shane?'

'I went and spoke to her like Bette told me too and she walked off with fucking Jennifer Schecter... hand in hand-- she cannot handle a relationship, Bette thought she wouldn't be able to handle her feelings for you and I don't see her walking away from you' she spilled

Tina was a little hurt by the remark but figured she and Bette have both had doubts and shook it off 'Maybe Shane needs to see you with someone else... might help her realise just what she's loosing' offering any piece of advice, it was the least she could do after Bridget bringing Bette back to her 'tonight... surely there will be a few girls there right?'

'Are you kidding-- this is going to be massive-- between Alice the party queen and my ideas... plus gives you a chance to let your hair down' she winked

She pulled out her phone and texted Bette telling her that she loved her, also that her parents were about to arrive-- her and Bridget heard the siren, followed by the sound of the train. Tina was dreading this so much-- she was good at hiding things from her parents but how was she to hide how happy she was in a lesbian relationship?-- Bridget quickly tugged on Tina's arm, offering support before she stood up straight-- going into 'the hired help' mode 'There they are' she pointed at the couple stepping of the train-- a couple of carriages away. She breathed in anticipation-- trying to keep her composure as they walked closer 'Mom... Daddy!' she smiled... Bridget picking up their bags 'How was your trip-- mine felt like it went forever'

'Christina' her mother smiled-- she was the only person who used her full name 'oh darling I know you have only been gone a few days but I have missed you so much'

'Hello sweet-pea' Tina's father-- Ryan hugged her tightly, kissing her check as he backed away he smiled at Bridget 'Hello there young lady'

Tina's mother-- Dianne nudged her husband 'Ryan, that is the help' in a proper tone

He extended his hand 'Nice to meet you...'

'... Bridget' she smiled as they all walked off the tracks, Tina's parents following closely behind-- Bridget nudged Tina on the shoulder 'your father is actually nice' she whispered

Tina nodded 'my mother manipulates him so you hardly see that side of him'

'Yeah... I saw that' she agreed laughing

Once they arrived at the cottage Tina sent Bette another text letting her know that the eagles had landed and she was waiting for 'the chat' and again that she loved her and missed her-- upon pressing send her heard a creak, causing the blonde to jump 'Mom!' she shirked

'Who were you on the phone to darling?'

'I was just sending Helena a text-- are you all settled in?' she asked changing the subject 'Grandpa said that they would be back before six and I am going to the movies at five-- I hope that's okay?'

'Who are you going to the movies with?'

--Here we go-- Tina thought to herself, sitting on her bed 'I am taking-- I mean Bridge is coming with me but I am meeting up with some friends I made the first night I was here'

'Oh'

Tina sensed the hesitation from her mother 'I am making friends Mom... I know you are worried and that may be why you and Daddy are here but I am making friends. I went on a date with a guy named Lon the other night' making a point that she dated a boy 'and I meet some of his friends'

'I heard about that boy-- he seems nice... maybe you could invite him over for dinner while we are here'

Her hazel eyes shifted from her mother's stare 'maybe... haven't seen him since but I guess so'

Dianne sensed something was wrong-- maybe it was her motherly instinct 'is something wrong Christina?-- you seem a little distant. I know your father and I have been tough on you but you know we are doing it for all the right reasons-- we want you to be the best you can be and attend the best collage... which is Yale'

Her father attended Yale as did her grandfather 'I understand' she shifted uncomfortable on the bed 'Mom... am I allowed to say something?'

'Sure'

'I think it sucks that you and daddy took me away from here when I was eight-- I don't understand what was so wrong about my being friends with Bette-- I was eight Mom' it was eating her inside-- she needed to ask

'You need to realise darling that your friend was not a suitable friend for you-- I did you a favour'

Feeling the anger build inside of her-- her crimson face was easily noticeable-- her heart pounding... she held back from screaming 'you did me a favour... do you even know anything about her?' there was no hesitation 'you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see mother' her voice continued to rise as did her annoyance...

Feeling the anger build inside of her-- her crimson face was easily noticeable-- her heart pounding... she held back from screaming 'you did me a favour... do you even know anything about her?' there was no hesitation 'you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot see mother' her voice continued to rise as did her annoyance...

Her mother gasped 'is that who you have been spending your days with? Christina you are a higher breed than that young girl-- you must set the standard we have set out for you'

Her eyes squinted 'Breed...standards? What I am I mother a canine?' she stood up and began to walk out of the bedroom but had second a second thought and spun around 'and her name mother is Bette-- Elizabeth Porter and if you bothered to pay any attention to me at all you would see what was right in front of you'

Dianne followed quickly after her daughter 'what is that suppose to mean Christina?'

Tina stopped mid-way on the stairs-- clearing her throat-- she did not look at her mother, she wouldn't dare 'I have never wanted to date a boy... I am nor have I ever been attracted to ant boys... at the age of eight I had my first ever crush which you then you sent me away' she turned and faced the woman whom had given her life-- pleading to her heart 'I am in-love mother... it's earth shattering love and I cannot let you take me away from her again... I am so sorry you have to find out like this but could you ever forgive me if I was to be with her?' she was if she was staring at a blank canvas 'mother' she tried to get her attention

'Did you honestly think I didn't know Christina?'

Tina's eyes shot back 'You knew... I don't understand'

She placed her hands on her hips 'I am not going to let you make the same mistake twice... you are not to see that girl again. Do you understand me?'

She became flustered-- the pressure becoming too strong as her temper began rising 'did you not hear a word I just said... I... am... in-love... with her' she repeated it slowly 'I am old enough to make my own decisions and I choose her... I choose her over this suffocating family any day'

Dianne took a few steps closer to Tina and tugged on her arm 'you are coming with me... we will speak about this tomorrow when you are less hot tempered'

'Ouch... you are hurting me!' she yelped 'stop... please' she pleaded as her mother pulled her back into her bedroom and locked the door-- Tina began to bang on the door frantically 'you cannot keep me locked in here forever... that would be classified as child abuse-- Mother, please let me out!'

Dianne stood on the other side of the door 'I will let you out when you can see since in your actions-- you may think you love her but I can tell you that you will wake up in 20 years and wish it was all a dream' her eyes darkened-- collecting herself she smiled 'I will send one of the maids up with your dinner'

Tina continued to slam on the door 'I am a lesbian mother... you cannot deny what is already there inside of me' she screamed, realising she was screaming to herself 'fuck!' her eyes glistened-- trying desperately to hold back the tears and as she sniffled she heard a faint knock at the door 'I would rather stay in there thank-you' Letting out a sigh of frustration

The faint knock got a little louder 'Tine... It's Bridget' the girl she whispered though the door 'are you alright-- should I call Bette?' Tina opened the door slowly-- in an instant her friend could feel her pain and anguish 'sweetie, I am sure it will be okay-- maybe I should call Bette for you' Bridget knew Tina would rather Bette than herself at the moment

Shaking her head she couldn't even speak-- her mind fuelled with fury 'Bette would worry too much and I would rather just sit here for a while and figure out my next step' she wanted to run-- run as far away as possible and take her girlfriend with her

'Your mom is downstairs-- pacing-- she ask if I would to bring you a cup tea because you weren't feeling well but I could hear you from outside where I was smoking-- Is there anything I can do?'

'Nothing, unless you can erase the last few minutes-- I was so angry. I have never in my life felt so protective of someone or even something' she buried her face between her hands 'I am so fucked Bridge'

'I am sure you and your mother can sort this out' she reached out and hugged the blonde-- comforting her 'I don't understand Tina. I thought you didn't want your parents to know-- why would you explode like that?'

'She said such horrible things... she was comparing our families to fucking breeds of an animal and I just... I couldn't take it' she explained 'I slipped up and it was too late to cover myself... I should have just kept my mouth shut... she was totally going to let me go out tonight' standing up she began to pace 'I had all this planned out' she stood still then approached the bed again-- sitting down and laughed 'I told her I was in-love with Bette and you know what she said?'

'I could imagine' rolling her eyes

'No... she already knew I was gay but then went on rambling about waking up in 20 years and something... I don't know-- I told her I would rather be with Bette than suffocate in this family' she sighed

Bridget though Tina was losing her mind 'Tina, you cannot run from

your family-- you would always wonder what would have happened and plus I am sure Bette would understand--'

'... you don't get it-- I want to be with Bette'

'Family comes first... before any relationship or teenage crush'

She gasped-- she was thrown by her friends comment 'Are you on their fucking side?' just as she was calming down the fury began to build again 'how can you say it's just a crush?'

Bridget tucked the hair back behind the blonde's ear 'I apologise... I didn't mean it to come out like that'

'Until I came back here I could hide who I was... I would be so busy with school, piano lessons, painting and tutoring that if I was asked out by a boy then I could simply say that I was busy but then I see her again and I cannot suppress that I feel for her and if that means having to leave this life behind... so be it-- I don't need money to survive' as much as she felt and acted like a mature sixteen year-old she was still learning about life and the importance of many things-- in her mind she thought that if Bette and her love each other enough that they could just live on love

'What about Bette... where does she fit into this life? How do you honestly think she would feel if you wanted to take her away from her dad and friends and the life she has made here in Haybrook?'

She realised Bridget was right-- Tina couldn't force Bette to leave if she didn't want too 'can you get me past my mother and to Bette's house? I need to see her'

'Tina...' Bridget warned 'I really don't think..'

Tina interrupted her mid-sentence 'I just need to see her... before my mother has the nerve to try anything to crazy' her eyes begging for help-- pouring her heart out 'you can come and get me later and if they ask, you don't know where I am-- I know I have asked for more than any person should and I already am in debit to you but please-- this may be the last time we get a night alone... anytime alone for that matter'

Bridget agreed and after Tina collected her belonging they existed the bedroom but Tina stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to her mother on the phone discussing the past events-- she smiled because her father must have said something on her behalf that caused Dianne to end the call.

Bridget whispered loudly from across the hall, telling Tina to hurry up as they will probably come looking for her soon... once outside Bridget handed Tina her keys 'you know how to drive, right?'

'I--Bette tried to teach me-- I don't know how much of it I remember though... why can't you come with me?'

'Because I am working and if I disappear with you I will no longer have a job' she explained 'I assume your car is still at Bette's farm so when I finish at 5 I will come out and collect mine'

Tina brought Bridget in and hugged her tightly 'you are such a good friend'

'Go' she shooed Tina 'and don't crash my baby-- she is my pride and joy'

Rolling her eyes at the statement Tina looked at the cottage once more

and sighed sadly-- it hurt that it had come to this-- that she was left with so little options 'I will text you when I get to the farm'

Her eyes were blood shot from the tears that streamed freely down her cheeks-- making it almost impossible to see where she was driving and as she replayed the conversation with her mother repeatedly in her head pulled over to the side of the road to collect herself before she could continue to drive towards Bette's home-- wiping her eyes as her heart raced at a rapid pace.

She finally composed herself enough to pull back onto the road 'how did this fucking happen' she continuously said knowing that everything would be better once she was in Bette's arms-- she hoped that the pain and anger would just disappear as her girlfriend had that effect on her.

Bette sat on the wooden chair outside her house waiting for Tina to appear in Bridget's car-- her friend had called her only minutes before to inform her that Tina was on her way and that she would explain everything once she got there. Bette stood and paced the pavement-- soon noticing a car ahead, she walked towards the fence as the car slowed down and stopped-- Tina jumped out of the car and sprinted towards her beloved-- throwing herself into Bette's comforting embrace-- pulling back Bette frowned with guilt and sadness, wiping away the tears from beneath Tina's eyes 'I don't know what to say' was all she could muster-- although she didn't exactly know what had happened between her girlfriend and her mother but she knew it had to be something to do with her-- she felt guilt that she had caused so much anguish 'why don't we go sit down and you can tell me what happened' she suggested as she place Tina's hand in her own and walked her towards the tree house her and her father built when she was younger.

Once they sat down Tina gazed into the trees outside-- Bette felt somewhat hopeless as she was unable to reach out and also powerless to connect with her in any way so they both just sat there in silence for a while-- Tina laid her head down in Bette's lap... Bette stroking her face and every now and then Bette would hear Tina mumble something but then she would fall silent again until Bette finally broke the tension 'I love you' she reminded Tina-- she needed her girlfriend to know that no matter what was happening or what would happen... she would always love her 'you know that right?'

'Yes' she whimpered softly 'I love you too' she rolled onto her back-- in scorched by the sparkle of Bette's brown eyes 'I am just worried that won't be enough as far as my family is concerned' kissing Bette's stomach

'I am not pushing you to tell me what happened with you and your mom but I am here whenever you are ready to tell me... I just want to be able to help you'

'You are so sweet to me'

'I hate admitting this but I am scared for us, aren't you-- I mean I am

sure your parents have realised you sneaked out and here is the first place they will look for you' she explained

'Not necessarily' she answered matter-of-factly 'I am scared' she admitted after a moment of silence as her eyes wondered from Bette's holding gaze 'she already knew everything before I even opened my big mouth-- after I blurted out that I was completely gay she just stood there looking at me then surprised me by informing me that she had known all this time' she had held it in for long enough and it felt amazing to talk about it '... then not to mention...'

'Please tell me'

'All you need to know is that it was too horrible and I couldn't let her talk about you like you were someone you weren't... well you could imagine' her eyes followed Bette's brown orbs shy away-- Tina sat up, running her hand along her spine 'I want to stay with you' she spoke so lovingly and passionately 'I.. I know that if I go back they will send me back home and I cannot have that... I love you too fucking much Bette and my heart would break without you-- it already in disarray just thinking about it' her eyes filled with misery 'Bridget said that this is just a crush' her eyes lowered 'this isn't just a crush is it Bette?' she asked with such sadness and there was a innocence about the question

Her soft hands continued to brush across Tina's forehead, Bette noticing her eyes close with contact 'she just doesn't understand how we truly feel for one another but I feel this pressure on my heart that only happens when I am close to you... corny but my heart aches for you and that will never go away-- true love only comes around once'

'The saying goes you never stay with your first love'

Bette smirked sweetly at Tina 'it is just a saying babe but for those who aren't lucky enough then I feel for them because I cannot image living without you now-- it's heartbreaking'

'What are we going to do?' Tina asked as she pulled herself from Bette's lap and sat in her lap-- straddling her girlfriend with her arms around Bette's neck 'Hmm?'

'What do you want to do?'

'Why do you like to answer a question with a question?'

Bette laughed 'you are so irritating sometimes'

'You love me for it'

'Yes I do' she replied 'did you want to go somewhere?'

'Can we go to the party?' she smiled 'I still really want to go-- it may be the last time I get to see everyone and I want to let my hair down and party'

'God, Alice has a bad influence on you'

'Then after maybe you could take me somewhere... romantic' the corner of her mouth twitched unsure if she had been to forward 'I would really like to spend some alone time with you-- you know?' hoping Bette would catch on-- she didn't feel comfortable enough to say anymore

'Are you-- I mean-- I don't know what to say' her voice lowered-- speechless to say the least 'Tina... I don't think that would be th...'

She silenced Bette-- forcefully pressing her lips onto her girlfriends as her tongue gained access she moaned at contact with Bette's tongue-- their bodies at close proximity Tina began to rasp into Bette who felt her centre throb as it was on fire, bringing her back to the present she broke the connection-- Tina whined 'why did you do that?' she frowned 'I thought...'

Bette took hold of Tina's chin as her thumb grazed along her lower lip 'we are not doing this here-- I can't take anymore of this teasing... as much as it feels fucking sensational I can't take the pulling away so I suggest we wait until later and I can truly show you how much I love you'

'Damn Porter you are so smooth-- I hate when you are right'

'That's because I am awesome' she grinned, receiving a playful slap 'Ouch!' she took Tina by the arms and gently pinned her to the floor kissing her which tickled-- Tina's laughter brightened both their moods 'Do you cave?'

'Never!' she smirked

Bette continued to assault Tina's body

'Ahh okay-- I cave! I cave! Baby, I cave!' she repeated until Bette stoped then slyly swept her hands along Bette's arse 'I love your arse'

'Babe..' she cried in pleasure-- feeling her temperature rising again 'I love your hands on me' her centre moistened-- she was utterly unravelling and before she knew it Tina's hands were pressing on her breasts under her shirt...

'Elizabeth-- are you up there?'

Both girls flinched-- Bette quickly removed herself from Tina's embrace,

clearing her throat 'Yes daddy'

'Can you come down here please?' he spoke in a stern tone

'Sure'

'You too Tina, if you don't mind'

Looking at one another-- they didn't realise they had brought extra attention when Tina arrived earlier 'We are so fucked' Bette cursed looking into the anxious eyes of her girlfriend-- she stood and reached out for Tina's hand 'come on' she offered a comforting grin 'I am sure he just wants to talk... I promise he will not force you to go back'

Tina went to let go of Bette's hand once they entered the family farmhouse but Bette clasped tighter and nodded 'I love you' she mouthed-- both stopping in their tracks as they found Melvin sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for them both 'Hi daddy' they both sat down next to one another 'what's going on?' she asked calmly

Melvin sighed 'I thought I would start by telling you both that I do not agree with this whole scenario-- I am not one to lie to another child's parents'

Tina gasped 'My mother called you didn't she?'

'Your father did-- he is just concerned about you... however I told him that you were not here so I suggest that maybe Elizabeth takes you somewhere else for now until things calm down then I would highly recommend you go home and talk with your parents'

'You are like the best father ever-- have I ever told you that?' Bette smiled

Bette felt his piecing stare 'You and I need to talk when Tina goes home... I warned you earlier'

'I told you I had this under control... we have this under control'

'I am really sorry for this Mr Porter, I apologise that you had to lie for me but if it is any consolation I love Bette more than anything and I would not let my family hurt her or you in any way' she kept the gaze with Melvin-- proving just how serious she was

'I just hope for your sake and my daughters that you can find a way out of this mess and please call me Melvin, I am not that old' he chuckled 'now... how's about I make some pancakes before the two of you leave?'

Bette looked at her father 'It's lunch time, are you mad?'

'I don't know about either of you but I am starved and I would love some pancakes-- Tina, are you with me?'

'Of course... I love pancakes' she smiled at Bette

'Tina, he is pretty bad at making them-- you might want to say no' she whispered

'Well then I guess I will just have to pretend' she winked as she walked over to help Melvin with the pancakes as Bette sat back and learned more about Tina-- she already was aware of how big her heart was but as she watched her help Melvin with the pancakes she fall more in-love-- if that was even possible.

**SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE:**

Closing the notebook she looked into the innocent eyes of her daughter-- she had found the book in a box earlier that day-- she couldn't believe that after all this time she still had it hidden away-- not even her partner had seen it, flipping through the pages she decided it was time to tell her daughter the truth-- she was still at the age where it was on borderline of real life and a fairytale... she did however skip over some of the details-- she didn't want to taint her daughter who had just turned seven in anyway but she could recall every event of that summer and the years that followed.

She smiled as she recalled how perfect it was being with her sweetheart that summer and as her adorable child yawned reality struck 'I think it's time my little one goes to sleep, don't you?'

'I want to know the ending' she pouted 'Please mommy?'

Kissing her forehead 'I will read some more to you tomorrow night'

'The princess was pretty, wasn't she mommy?' she loved when her mother would read to her-- it took her to a land of adventure and excitement

'She was very pretty baby-- she looked like you a little' she hinted

She sat up again 'Did the wicked mommy yell at the little girl?'

'Tomorrow sweetie... I will read more tomorrow' she tucked her in tighter, kissing her again-- turning out the night light 'I love you Angelica'

'Love you mommy'

Closing the door over but not shutting it she sighed-- as her mind flashed back to that night of the party when they had no idea what was to come...

Bette and Tina walked down to the lake with their arms wrapped around the other-- Alice brought Bridget to Bette's to collect her car-- she was impressed that it was still in top condition. Tina was told that her mother was beside herself looking for her and had been given the advice to wait until the next morning to get the police involved, Tina's father had hoped she would come home sooner or later-- Tina felt somewhat guilty but knew that if she was to go back to the cottage that she would possibly never see Bette again-- she needed tonight to be perfect.

'Would you like a drink?' Tina nodded as Bette reluctantly let go of Tina's hand and got two drinks from the cooler on her way back towards Tina she was struck with a hint of jealously-- Morgan, who was more of a player than Shane stood awfully close to Tina... she noticed Morgan run her fingertips down Tina's arm-- Bette bit her bottom lip as she lost all self control-- she walked toward her girlfriend and handed her the drink and kissed her cheek 'Morgan' she smiled, gritting her teeth 'how kind of you to welcome my girlfriend'

'Hello Bette-- I wasn't making a pass at your girl'

'Oh really? I seem to recall that move you just made on her-- kind of the same move you made on Alice, right before you fucked her and left her'

'Babe' Tina smiled-- letting her know it was okay 'How about we go find our friends, huh?'

'In a minute' her piecing glance stayed on Morgan who was smirking 'you find this funny?'

'I just think you are jealous that I would rather sleep with your girlfriends than you-- but you do have amazing taste in girls Bette' she smiled at Tina 'does your mommy know you are slumming it?' she laughed

Tina took a step closer to the girl-- moments away from slapping her when Bette stepped between then-- you could cut the tension with a knife 'Don't even go there' she took Tina's hand in her own 'let's go Kennard' they walked off-- Bette impressed with herself that she didn't hit Morgan 'I think I hate her more than your douche bag of a pretend boyfriend' she chuckled lightly

'Why is our relationship so much of an interest to everyone?'

'Because you are filthy rich and I am... not' her eyes searched the sand below her feet

'I don't care what people think' reassuring her 'I just know that I am madly in-love with you and it's the most normal feeling to me' Bette stopped Tina as they began to form the beautiful unspoken promise to one another-- just as they leaned in to devour the other they heard a familiar call from the short distance

'Bette... Tina... over here'

They laughed as they heard the other girls yell at Alice for interrupting them 'Your mine later Kennard' she walked towards their friends who sat behind a massive rock on the lake-- shaking her arse for Tina to admire

'You are such the tease' chasing after Bette

Getting to their friends Tina laughed 'I thought you weren't allowed to light fires on the beach during summer anymore'

Everyone gave Tina a sceptical look 'My sheltered baby' Bette sat down on the log urging Tina to sit between her legs 'you should know by now that none of these girls listen to rules'

'My bad' she complied sitting down-- placing her arms in and around Bette's legs 'It's such a beautiful sunset'

'Not as beautiful as you'

'Oh, my god-- you two are that cute I want to be sick' Alice pretended to choke

Shane rolled her eyes 'how are you feeling now Tina?' she may not have known Tina very well but her genuine concern was a comfit to the blonde 'I am sorry you guys are at such a disadvantage'

'Thanks Shane but I am okay' holding back the tears 'I mean, I will be okay'

Sarah smiled 'we are a pretty tight family Tina so your safe here with us' nudging Alice 'right?' this took Tina by surprise as she had only seen the goofy side of Sarah

Alice was happy for Bette-- her best friend had finally found someone and she could see the love in the young girl's eyes but she liked to tease Bette for a hobby 'Huh? Oh yeah right'

After a couple of drinks and games Bette leaned down closer to Tina who was still positioned between her legs 'you tired?'

'No but I would like some alone time with you'

'Good' she whispered into Tina's ear 'Guys, we are going to take off-- Tina and I need to talk' she couldn't remove the smile off her face as she helped Tina up of the ground

'I just want to say that if the worst happens and I get sent back to New York I have loved spending time we all of you-- I have never felt like I could belong anywhere until I came here and met you all and I do hope that I can stay here a little long' her eyes became glassy as her heart sank into her chest 'Bridget... your advice has shown me and directed me so much and I will forever be thankful for that' Bridget stood up and brought Tina in and hugged her tightly 'and thank you all for being there for Bette and I-- helping us sneak around and lie-- I know I have asked enough for a lifetime and I am eternally grateful' her voice began to crackle

Everyone stood and gave Tina a warm and loving hug saying their goodbyes to both of them-- Alice pulled the brunette aside and smiled 'your so totally getting laid'

'Do you ever think about anything else?'

'I am just saying... geez bite my head off'

'Can you do me a favour though... if anyone comes looking for us...'

'... I will tell them you went in the other direction' she smiled 'I got this, okay?'

She sighed, thankful that she had such caring friends 'Thanks Al'

'Just seeing you happy is enough for me'

Bette and Tina walked back to Tina's car engrossed in one another-- both a little scared as to what was going to happen-- Tina a little more nervous as she was self conscious but knew Bette would take good care of her and treat her with respect and love she had already shown her up until this point.

Driving towards their destination Tina felt the nerves bounce around in her stomach, she knew that she loved Bette-- without a doubt. Bette feeling the blondes insecurities reached over and placed her hand on Tina's leg and smiled 'Are you okay? We can go back if you would like'

'No, I want to be here with you-- there is no other place I would rather be than with you'

Hitting the bridge Bette smiled 'We're here' causing Tina to look around but all she could see was the lake 'babe-- where on earth are we?'

Bette reached behind her and pulled out a torch 'You will see' she got out of her side of the car and then went and opened the door for Tina, who jumped out 'here' handing her the torch

'It's a house'

'How observe of you' she reached out and took Tina's hand in her own 'follow me' she lead Tina into the old home that was close to falling down 'All it needs is new walls and roof'

'Not to mention floors, paint job, windows' Tina grinned, jokingly

'My dad would bring me here when I was younger after my mother had died, each year on the same day. He would promise me that I would one day have a home like this one and as the years went by the harder work came for my father so I plan on making his promise come true. I have every intention of coming back here after college and making this place my home' she became teary 'the kitchen though there and a shed out the back where I could finally getting around to setting up my own business and Paintings throughout the entire house'

'What about me?'

This comment surprised Bette 'What about you?'

'Do I not have a say in what I want?'

'Do you want a say?'

'Yes'

'What do you want?' Bette asked walking closer

'I want a big porch that wraps around the entire house' Bette took her hands 'and I want a room where I could paint and look out at the lake and windows with blue shutters'

Bette chuckled at the excitement in Tina's sweet voice 'Is that it?'

Tina smirked 'Yes, that is what I want and--' Bette leaned in closer 'and I want our bedroom to smell of roses, like all the time' feeling Bette tremble in her arms as her hot sensual breath pulsated on her ivory skin 'You and me forever, that's all I need' her husky whisper sent shivers down Bette's spin

'Would you give everything up?' it was a fair question 'could you live on love alone?'

She swallowed as she began to lose her footing 'Yes' it so easily came from her lips 'you're trembling'

'It happened when I am close to you, that and my heart is beating so fast' their lips inches apart 'I am scared to let you go in case I blink and you disappear' she rested her head on Tina's 'you take my breath away'

'Kiss--' she breathed

Needing no more encouragement Bette forced her lips-- falling deeply into the kiss, Tina moaned as their tongues wrestled, their hands exploring each other as their nipples hardened as they connected 'Oh god yes' Bette groaned her centre desired her lover's touch

'Mmm take me please-- take me to bed' her hands placed on Bette's breasts, feeling her harden nipples though her top, licking her lips in anticipation

Bette was first to break from the kiss and just gazed into Tina's eyes, she didn't need any encouragement 'there is no bed here-- but I do have a blanket and a pillow in the back of the ute, the one we used the other night' she noticed Tina's eyes closed and smiled at how amazingly cute she was 'I just want things to be perfect' although just being able to make love to Tina was perfect, she wanted Tina to feel comfortable 'I will be right back' kissing her once more.

'Don't take too long, I may change my mind' she watched Bette shake her arse as she walked about --Like I would change my mind-- she smiled to herself

Her eyes fixated on the girl across from her, too scared to even avert her eyes in case she was dreaming-- she swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she threw down the knitted blanket. She watched in slow motion as her exquisite girlfriend began to slowly unbutton her blouse, making she not a moment was missed.

Following behind, she began to lose her own clothes, they both just gazed at one another from across the once family room. Bette couldn't speak, her mind racing-- there was Tina before her and she was even more beautiful than she could ever imagine-- taking a step forward she kneeled onto the covered floor, Tina mirroring her with every moment, they could only hear the night owls and their own distant and trembling breaths.

Holding one-another closely, feeling the others skins on her own Bette looked up into Tina's hazel shaded orbs, speaking ever so sweetly though their binding connection-- their love for one-another. Her eyes twinkled as her soft and tender hands trailed over Tina's body, making sure she embraced every freckle or scar-- noticing Tina's body flawed with innocence and youthfulness. She noticed the overwhelming expression on Tina's face, her eyes closed with Bette exploring her body 'open your eyes' she ran her thumb across Tina's bottom lip.

Falling into a deep and frenzied kiss-- passion began to control their young hormonal bodies-- both moaning as Bette gently help Tina rest her head on the pillow and as quick as their lust and desire took hold of them Tina began to feel nauseous as pulled out of their passionate embrace 'I-- I--'

'Did I hurt you? Baby?' she worried-- the last thing she wanted was to have hurt Tina in anyway, she noticed the distress in her eyes 'you are scaring me'

'I just-- I am thinking so many things right now-- I-- I am going crazy and shit sorry I am just going to shut up' not allowing Bette to speak she began to kiss Bette and as Bette's hands reached her inner thighs, feeling her heavenly wetness trickle around her hand, Tina moaned and broke away again 'I mean-- what are you thinking right now, I am going crazy here and you are so quiet' in the heat of the moment Bette sat up, facing the opposite direction, clearly frustrated with the situation-- Tina sitting up behind her, resting her chin on Bette's shoulder 'I'm sorry'

Bette turned her head slightly, looking into such soulful eyes 'I love you, I am in-love with you-- you know that right? I am not thinking anything because I love you so much that if I thought about it, I would drive myself crazy, knowing this may be our last night together'

Her lips lingering at Bette's ear 'I love you too' she confirmed in a quiet whimper

'I am not going to force you to do anything, we can just talk'

Tina smirked 'you think I could just talk with you all naked? She giggled softly-- sweetly 'I promise, I am ready'

Taking her time, allowing for Tina to break the connection again, Bette took in her elicit scent, taking her to a place she had never been. Tina placing soft and sensual kisses on Bette's neck, moving her tongue lower, both reaching new heights 'Ohh god' Bette whimpered loudly

Bette and Tina so caught up in their love making didn't hear the car pull up outside but both jumped as they heard the front door 'Fuck!' Bette cursed loudly, sitting out-- protecting Tina-- noticing it was Alice and Bridget 'guys, get out of here'

'We can't-- Tina's parents raided the party looking for you two and they had the police called, they are going crazy' Alice exclaimed 'you guys have to face the music, unless you leave now while you still can'

'Can you at least wait for us outside?' handing Tina her clothes 'I am so sorry, it has come to this' clasping Tina's face in her hands 'we will talk to them together, I won't leave you'

'Promise me'

'I promise'

Bette pulled up in the long drive-way , Tina jumped out of the car and raced quickly inside to be greeted by her father-- bounding into his arms 'I am so sorry daddy but I love her, I do'

Bette quietly and awkwardly walked into the house and smiled at Tina's mother, who propped her noise up 'Christina, we would like to talk to you alone'

Bette looked at Tina who worriedly walked off behind her parents and grandparents and sat down on the chair outside the room --Am I about to make the same mistake as my father? Fuck!--

'You cannot just run off whenever it suits you, young lady. Do you have any idea how much worry you have put us all though this evening?' placing her hands on her hips 'and here we find out with that-- that girl!'

'She isn't just a girl'

'Did she force herself on you?'

Tina ignored her mother and looked at her father, pleading with him 'Daddy, please understand that I love her and she loves me'

'She isn't suitable for you, sweetie'

Tina couldn't hold back the tears 'can't you see past your own wants and just be happy that I found someone that I want to be with'

'You are only sixteen, you wouldn't know what love is'

Tina shoot her mother a look 'you wouldn't know, you don't know-- you don't look at daddy the way I look at Bette, please daddy, I know you aren't like the rest of these people-- I know you only want me to be happy'

Outside the room Bette couldn't believe what she was hearing and the idea of Tina being at war with her family caused herself pain-- who was she to come and complicate Tina's life, who was she to take Tina from her family' she wiped her tears away and began to walk outside-- taking a deep breath and looked back once more before she proceeded to her ute-- noticing Tina run out-- Bette started the car quickly 'baby, where are you going? Don't leave, you promised me'

'I just need to think' trying to keep her tears in control 'we will talk tomorrow, okay?'

'No, tomorrow might be too late. Why are you doing this? Bette? Talk to me' she forced the door open and tried to jump in the car with Bette 'I am coming with you, I don't care about any of this. I only want to be with you, remember? I would leave it all, for you?'

'You shouldn't have to, this shouldn't be so fucking hard but it is and I just-- I don't know if I can do this to myself anymore'

Sitting on Bette's lap, her legs out the car-- her eyes piecing 'are you saying you want to break-up? You don't mean that, I know you don't. You can't'

'Just please, go be with your family' she couldn't take the pain of seeing Tina anymore

'Well fuck, if your going to do it, why wait, huh? Why don't you just break it off now?'

'Tee' brushing her hand across her loves cheek, washing the tears from her eyes, trying to get a grip on the situation, the last thing she needed was Tina's mother coming out and make everything worse

'No' she shouted 'don't touch me-- I hate you so much' she expressed though her anger

'You don't mean that'

'Don't I? Fuck it, I am letting you go, be free' she spoke with such sarcasm and anger-- getting back out and off Bette's lap and slammed the door 'Go, get out of here'

Bette just looked at Tina as she started the engine 'We will talk tomorrow-- I love you' she could barely even get the words out, her heart was breaking

As Bette began to drive off Tina realised what was happening, she was giving up, letting Bette win and she ran after Bette 'I wasn't serious, baby-- come back-- come back to me, please, I love you' her shouting turned into a whisper as Bette looked back at the love of her live, maybe for the last time...

Sitting outside her house, Bette sipped on her beer-- her father allowed her to drink when it was under his supervision. Melvin knew something was wrong as soon as she walked in the door, he could tell her heart was breaking, just as his own had many years earlier.

Alice and Shane sat outside with Bette, trying to talk her down-- make her see reason but she was so distraught she could hardly even put a sentence together.

'Do you love her, Bette?'

Bette looked at Alice sharply

'I mean, do you honestly think you could find the love of your life as a teenager? You still have so many years ahead of you. I think highly of Tina, don't get me wrong but I just wonder if you truly love her enough to stand by and watch her walk away from her family'

Shane slapped her leg 'Al, I really don't think she wants to hear that right now'

'She's not wrong' Bette spoke, looking at the ground-- searching for answers 'I have been wondering the same thing but all I know is tonight-- I just drove away and when I looked back at her though the mirror I felt as if someone had just cut me deep with a knife'

'What would be your one wish?'

'Too be less selfish. She has so much going for her and if I stood in her way then I would always wonder the amazing and beautiful things she could accomplish. She deserves to go and experience every opportunity out there-- I just--' she stopped, the words unable to calibrate 'then there is my father-- he was lost without mom for so many years, I don't think I could live like that-- live with the regret of not chasing after her'

'You aren't selfish Bette, not by a long shot. You are actually the less selfish person I know. You walked away tonight, knowing she needed the time with her family-- yes you may have gone about it a little wrong but you do everything for everyone else-- your father-- your friends and I have never seen two people that fit together, like you and Tina and seeing you guys, it was a slap in the face for me-- that is the kind of relationship I would stick around for. So I guess I am asking if you could handle letting someone so close to you and let them maybe take care of you a while because I am sure Tina would be that person, you only need to smile at her and she knows what your thinking'

'Oh, my god It's yoda' Alice chuckled

'She's right Elizabeth' the tall man said from behind the girls, causing them all to turn around 'I have been trying to protect you from the world, save you the same heartache as my own but you are your own woman and Tina isn't your mother. You have done everything for me-- you have done more than any child should and it's about time I finally take back my role as a parent'

Tears ran down the brunettes face 'Daddy'

Tina had been forced to listen to her mother ramble, her eyes stinging from the tears-- her soul feeling as if it was being pulled in two directions 'You will never see Bette again or I will have to take serious action'

Tina's eyes widened 'is that a threat?'

'I am just saying that your grandparents have a rather large-- pull in this town and your little friend may never find work again'

'You wouldn't'

'Depends on how much you care for her'

Tina was gobsmacked 'You are really a piece of work, aren't you mother?'

'I suggest you tread lightly'

She knew her mother would 'Fine'

'Sorry?'

'I said fine, I won't see her again'

'We leave tomorrow'

'No, at least let me enjoy the summer, have me followed, I don't care. Just let me enjoy this summer-- Helena plans on coming and I know you love her'

'Yes, I do like Helena but then again, she may have-- changed you'

'No-one changed me mother and you can say the word-- les-b-ian, go on and try it les-bi-an and her name is Bette, you could try that word too'

'Do not back mouth me Christina-- you are really pushing your luck with me'

'Can I stay-- for the summer I mean?'

'I will think about it but I once see that young girl around you or if she is even a mere block away from you then I will be taking you back to New York with me' she explained 'Do I make myself clear?'

Tina stayed silent

'Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, may I please go to bed now, I am tired-- it has been a very long night'

Dianne huffed 'Goodnight Christina'

Tina laid awake in bed, replaying the nights events-- tears of anguish still paining her-- pinning for Bette. She didn't know if it was her conscious or what but she could hear taps on her window-- she rolled over onto her side and looked out the rather large window and noticed rocks being thrown at her window. She pulled the covers back and put on her slippers and walked to the window. She didn't know weather to smile or frown-- to be happy or sad. She noticed Bette point in the direction of the side entrance, pleading with her eyes to meet her there.

Tina quickly but quietly tiptoed out of her bedroom and down the stairs-- she looked around before opening the door, just to make sure they were alone. She was welcomed but a sadden Bette, who couldn't even look at her. Tina caressed her cheek 'You promised me' was all she could say and within a torn whisper-- leaning in and kissed Bette's soft lips. She couldn't understand why Bette was again, so quiet as she looked at her wondering brown eyes-- she could sense Bette's apprehension 'They are all in bed, I made sure. Please talk to me, I need to know what's going on in that beautiful and exciting mind of yours'

Bette clasped Tina's hand in her own and kissed it-- sweetly 'I freaked out'

'Why?'

'Worried I was being selfish, you have so much going for you-- I come into your life and within three days I have caused you this rift between you and your family'

'I made my own decisions'

'But you wouldn't have been in this predicament if I kept away like I thought I could'

'I was in-love with you a long time before now, seeing you again was fate giving me a second chance. You know, I wouldn't have changed a moment of the past three days'

'Me either'

'What am I going to do with you' trying to lighten the moment 'maybe I could sneak you into my closet and pull you out at night'

'Aren't you parents sending you back to New York?'

Tina grinned evilly 'I have my ways-- plus you didn't think I was going to give you up without a fight did you?'

Bette sighed 'I was coming over here to fight for you-- I have been such a mess since earlier tonight'

'You were pretty confident for a while, as I recall' she winked 'you touch me in a way no other would ever compare, you kiss me like you are kissing me for the first time and you look at me with such care and understanding, no one has ever been able to read me the way that you do'

Bette took a step back, she began to lose her footing, within three days Tina had evolved into a woman, something had changed-- she was the same but more mature and more clear headed 'you make it so hard not to be selfish, you know that right?'

Tilting her head to the side, staring into her wondrous orbs 'baby, let me say this once more-- you are not selfish, if we play that card then I am the selfish one, keeping you a secret-- especially when I practically declared to everyone else how madly in-love with you I was'

She chuckled lightly-- She didn't want to ask the next question, worried about the response she would get from the blonde 'what do we do now?'

'I would still like to be your girlfriend, if you would let me'

'If I let you? Like I have a choice in the matter' a moment of silence 'and about your parents? How are we going to see each other when they will be watching your every move?'

'I have thought about that but you have to trust me and let me finish before cutting in with your rambling about how we can think of another way-- which leads to me calling you stubborn-- which leads to you calling me a pain in the arse'

'You left out me calling you a little priss' Bette smirked, earning a playful slap

'Firstly, I have spoken to Helena and she said she would be here by late tomorrow night, she is catching her own train' rolling her eyes 'anyway, I told her all about you and she is happy to help and by the way, I may have mentioned to her that you weren't all that, in case she tried to get her hands on you' hooking the corner of her mouth

'I'm not all that?' she pouted 'Did you tell her I was U.G.L.Y you aren't got no alibi?' breaking out in song

'Smartarse'

'Hot arse'

'Anyway, she made a suggestion--which I found the only option that would save your job and make it look like, well I was--' she began to play with her hair then bit her nails

'Tina'

'I need to act or seem straight, I need to spend some time with someone who isn't-- isn't well a girl' Bette took her hand, trying to stop her from biting 'which brings me to going on some date with Lon' Tina shirked to the side, expecting the worst but Bette just stood there-- looking at her 'Oh, god you hate me right now'

'Don't be so dramatic, I don't hate you but he is a sleaze, he will try and touch you and kiss you and the thought of that makes me sick to my stomach and in this little plan of yours, how would you and I spend time together?'

'Sneak you into my closet?' she asked hopeful

'Next'

'Umm' she pondered 'well I did have this crazy idea where we could run off a join the circus but I am guessing you wouldn't be very good at trapeze' she joked

'Next'

'You know, you keep saying next and I will just go back to my original idea that sounds boring though'

'Which is?'

'Try and just be together as much as possible'

'Or--'

'Or?' Tina confused

'I sit down with them, lay out my intentions-- no more lies or sneaking around then I marry you after the summer is over and they have no say' Tina gasped...

Tina waited patiently for Helena to arrive-- she needed her best friend here now more than ever. Looking over at the car, she scoffed at the two men watching her.

'Are you waiting for someone?' Tina quickly turned at the familiar voice and ran into her arms 'Oh, my god that was the most awful ride, I really didn't think I was going this deep into country-- do they have country dances and sing along to Sweet Home Alabama?' she joked but Tina began to cry-- pressing her head into Helena's shoulder for comfit 'Oh sweetie, it can't be that bad'

Overcome with so many emotions 'She asked me to marry her' she revelled softly

'She what?' the young british girl squeaked, Tina stepped back 'Please tell me you didn't say yes-- I don't want to be a 16 year old bridesmaid' she exclaimed loudly

'Can you keep it down, I have bodyguards watching and listening to everything' her eyes rolling over to the two men by the car 'Can we wait until I get you to my grandparents cottage and I will tell you everything, I promise'

Walking towards the car Helena smiled at Tina 'You do look different, happier-- being in-love works for you'

Tina's smile grew at how happy she truly was when she was around Bette, she caught Helena's stare who goofily smirked-- Tina nudged her 'Shut up' bemused

Bette raced into the restaurant-- late again 'I am sorry Susan'

'This is becoming very unlike you' she frowned 'anyway I don't need you on the floor tonight. There is going to be a party hosted at the country club on Friday and I was hoping you would look at all their requests and place some orders for me? Oh, I will also need at least ten waiters for the event'

'What is the celebration?'

'Teenagers birthday-- she is turning 17 but leave nothing to chance, they have given me specific instructions that money is not an opinion' she explained

'No problem'

Tina sat in the family room with Helena and her mother-- staring out the window at the prickly green grass-- tapping a pen on the paper she had in front of her-- her mind filled with thoughts of Bette

'Christina!' her mother shouted from the other end

Looking up quickly 'Yes, sorry mother?'

'I asked what food you would like at your party?'

'Pigs in a blanket?' she answered jokingly, causing a snigger from Helena and a death stair from her mother 'come on, I was kidding mother'

'How do you plan on bringing as your date?'

'Can't I just go with Helena?'

'Unless you want people to think you are-- well, you know'

'God, who do you have in mind?'

'Lon Hammond'

'No' Tina answered bluntly-- she only wanted to walk into her party with Bette-- her Bette

'Christina'

'He's a sleaze Mother' she unconsciously realised she had been scribbling on the paper and not just any scribble hearts with --I heart BP-- she quickly screwed it up and hide it in her spare hand

'Most men are' Helena mumbled

'What was that dear?'

Helena coughed 'Oh I just had a dry throat'

'I will call his parents and schedule a time for you two to maybe go out again before your party, that way you won't be awkward walking in on his arm' Dianne stood and walked out of the room

Helena couldn't hold the laugher in anymore-- she was about to burst 'Oh, my god! You mother is so out of wack!'

'The last thing I want to do is go out with that-- guy again'

'Is he really that bad?'

'I guess he's nice enough but just really sleazy and hands-on'

'I could go see Bette if you would like? Seeing as you told her that you would answer her question by at least today? I would love to meet her'

'Get that smirk of your face-- she's off limits to all but me'

'But you don't want to marry her?'

'We can't get married, it's crazy-- firstly we are both minors and secondly--' she stopped

'Yes?'

'Never mind, it's silly' brushing it off 'If I could only tell her without hurting her feelings'

It was getting late, Bette had arrived home to find Alice and Shane on the back step of her house 'How long have you two been here?'

'Came over to cheer you up but when your dad told us you were working he asked us to stay for dinner-- I think he gets lonely without you here' Shane chuckled 'How you doing?'

Bette sat down beside her friends 'I still haven't heard from her'

'Since you asked her to become your wife?'

'Alice, please'

'I am just stating the obvious here' Alice threw her hands in the air dramatising the point

Bette with confusion threw her head between her hands letting out a loud sigh 'I didn't even mean to ask her-- it just sort of came out and you should have seen the way she looked at me-- she completely freak out on me and when I tried to explained she kissed me goodnight and told me she would give me an answer in a few days and here I am, still none the wiser'

Shane wrapped her spare arm around Bette 'It will be okay-- did you need us to talk to her?'

Slowly shaking her head 'thanks anyway but her psycho mother is having her followed so I don't think she would like that her daughter is seen near one of us, let alone talk to her'

'This sucks' Shane added

'Yeah, it sucks'

'Totally sucks' Alice choired in

Bridget smiled politely entering Tina's bedroom 'Hey'

'Helena, I would like you to meet Bridget-- she has been like my big sister the past week'

Helena extended her hand 'Nice to meet you' with a twinkle in her eye 'wow' she explained, breathless-- realising she had be caught, she blushed

A flattered Bridget couldn't help but admire Helena's toned form 'You too'

Tina pursing her lips, containing her rather large smile broke the tension in the room 'Are you coming to my party on Friday?'

'Yeah, you could come as my name' Helena could have died right there 'I mean, oh gosh!' the blood rushing from her head, she went and sat on the edge of the bed

'I will be there but as the help, ofcourse'

'I hate this rich vs poor crap-- why can't I just have my girlfriend and friends there for my birthday? Is that really too much to ask for?'

'Does Bette know about the party?' Bridget asked

'No' dropping her head 'I thought with everything going on that it would just upset her more, plus I wasn't even sure that I would be here for my birthday' referring to the recent events 'I really want her there with me'

'Maybe you and Bette could talk to your parents together?'

Tina laughed at how close Bridget was to what Bette suggested the night before 'they won't understand, to them they think she will reflect badly on the 'family' and she is only after our money' she scoffed 'I can't even message her because my mother took my phone off me-- next with the phone out of my room'

'Christ Tina, why did you not mention how hellish it was here? I would have been here long before now'

'Can you give her a message for me?' pleading with Bridget, who nodded silently 'Tell her I am sorry for the way I acted last night and I would give anything for a chance to talk to her again so if she could-- meet me here tomorrow night, after midnight when everyone is sleeping'

'Sure thing Tina'

Later that night, after receiving a call from Bridget-- Bette parked her car down the far end of the cottage-- out of sight then shuffled up a few stones and proceeded to Tina's window where she began the same sequence as the night before-- Tina came to the window, like a goddess, Bette smile widened as Tina mirrored her smile before vanishing behind the curtain but Bette knew exactly where she was headed.

Tina quickly opened the door and forcefully tugged on Bette's shirt-- their lips colliding-- their hearts fluttering with such love and admiration and as their tongues tussled-- fighting for more and gasping for air, Bette quickly broke the kiss with a moan 'you sure know how to welcome a person'

'I just missed you so much'

'About last night' they both spoke at the same time

'You go first' Bette compromised --it was a mistake-- she continued to say to herself

Tina brushed her loves cheek 'I do love you but--'

Bette knew where there was going 'It was a mistake, right?'

'Oh, I am so glad you said that' softly kissing her lips 'I do love you'

'I love you too and in some ways I did mean it but I think the thought of losing you, drove me to say something crazy and I want to ask you when we are both ready and older' she explained

Silence overcome then as they just admired the other-- taking in their unbelievable beauty

'When can I see you next?' Bette asked hopeful

--Crap, my party-- unable to hold the stance any longer Tina looked away --do I tell her-- Tina's mind was going crazy with figuring out what to do

'I am working Friday night' she saw relief in Tina's hazel eyes 'Are you okay?'

'Fine, just a little dizzy'

'Would you like to sit down'

'I am really okay babe, so Friday you are busy' changing the subject 'maybe tomorrow night we could take a moonlit walk?' with a hint of seduction in her voice-- she felt as if she was floating away 'I am so lucky to have you, Bette'

Sometime in the Future:

The little girl with dark curls crawled up onto her mothers lap 'Mommy, can you please read me the story?'

'When you go to bed, okay?'

'Please--Please--Please!' she begged with her puppy dog eyes 'I love you'

She sighed, she could never resist those eyes-- the sparkle of a million lights 'the book is over on the bookshelf baby, you can reach it'

Angelica speed over-- extending her arms as far as she could 'Mommy-- please help'

'Guess you aren't as tall as I thought' she helped her daughter and sat back on the sofa, Angelica pouncing on her knee 'easy tiger'

'Silly mommy' she giggled 'Did the boy take the princess away?'

'The princess wanted to be with her true love on the night of her birthday but remember the mean mommy wouldn't allow that?' Angelica nodded 'so the princesses had to act it out, like she was in a play, do you know what that means baby?'

'Did the princesses get upset?' she pouted 'I like the princesses' she grinned 'I bet they were pretty'

Opening the notebook, she found the page that had been creased, Angelica rested her head on her mother's shoulder 'It was the day before Princess Tee's birthday...' her voice trailed off

Friday had finally arrived for Tina, as much as she wanted Bette to be at her birthday she knew it would cause too much drama and conflict-- plus she didn't want to hurt her by exposing her to any more of her family's tortes and accusations.

She had been texting her girlfriend non-stop over the last few days, as they had both been busy-- neither having a chance to see one another without being caught by her parents or grandparents.

Her mother had invited Lon and his parents over the night before, to get to know him and his family, they were of course impressed by his manner and stance-- however Tina spent most of the night engaged in conversation with Helena or sneaking away to text Bette-- she knew that it was wrong to be keeping things from her girlfriend but she felt there was no other choice-- she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She looked at her dresses, spinning around 'I have nothing to wear'

'Tina, you have more clothes than anyone I know'

'None that make me look hideous' Lon was too hands on for her, she needed something to wear that would somehow turn his attention away from her 'Maybe I should go casual'

'I can see your mothers face right now'

Her phone began to buzz, her smile grew-- and then she chuckled

Thinking of you, Love you

Wish I holding you right now. B

'Let me guess-- Bette?'

'Did my smile give it away? You have no idea how much I wish it was her by my side tonight and the fact that she doesn't even know about it makes me sick to my stomach because could potentially hurt her even more'

'Did you lie to her?'

'I didn't need too, thankfully. She is working tonight but I would feel a lot better if I could just explain the situation' she pulled out a pink dress 'Ew, I think my parents are trying to de-gay me with this dress' they both laughed 'Can you please help instead of playing with the hangers?'

Bette arrived at the country club to help set up-- she noticed the green and yellow balloons, which reminded her of Tina and how much she loved those two colours.

'Amy, how long do we have until the guests start arriving?' she asked as she placed down the last of the cutlery

She looked at her watch 'about fifteen minutes, why?'

'Shit, we need to get into uniform-- plus need to have a chat to you guys before we start so could you get everyone together?' she asked

'Sure'

She walked into the back room and got changed into her formal back pants and white shirt with a black vest-- she then checked her phone and smiled quietly at the message from Tina...

Thinking of you too babe.

I miss your eyes and lips so

much. Love you, hope work isn't

too horrible xxx Tee

Tina arrived in the limousine with Helena, her parents and grandparents-- she decided on a black dress that didn't show off too many of her curves. Once the driver opened their door she sighed, noticing Lon and his parents also arriving at the same time 'great' she mumbled under her breath

'Happy Birthday sweetie' her father kissed her forehead, leaning close 'if he touches you, tell me and I will deal with him' causing Tina to giggle

'Thanks daddy'

'Come on Christina, your date is waiting'

Tina rolled her eyes 'I am coming' she yelled-- frustrated

Lon caught her eye 'wow Tina, you look incredible'

'Thanks' she replied abruptly, nudging Helena who couldn't contain her laugher

He leaned in to kiss her, she shifted her head towards the side, catching the kiss on her cheek 'I guess we should go inside' stepping back, allowing some room between her and Lon Hammond.

He then extended his arm for her to attach on to, she did so with apprehension

Walking towards the ballroom of the country club Tina looked at her grandmother 'where is Bridget and Sarah tonight?'

'We have all the help we need inside dear, I was kind enough to give them the night off, why do you ask? You didn't intend on inviting them as your guests did you?' she asked as if it was some joke

'I-- No--'

'I actually asked Bridget to come as my date, which is why Tina asked 'Helena added, taking the pressure of Tina', I hope that was okay?'

'Right'

Walking inside, she was amazed with how beautiful the room looked, filed with unfamiliar faces of different ages 'wow Mum-- I am speechless, you really went all out'

'I cannot take all the credit Christina, I used your ideas and passed them on to the caters'

Tina relived as Lon walked off to a table full of young teenagers-- he seemed to work the table like they were his audience, she watched him impress them and then gestured for Tina to come over, she however declined, pointing at Helena 'I am otherwise engaged in conversation at the moment'

'It all looks wonderful Dianne' Helena added, boosting her ego-- she leaned closer to Tina 'who are all these people?' she whispered

Tina shrugged 'I would have no idea-- I assume most are Lon's friends to look like I have respectable friends and the others I guess are friends or acquaintances of my grandparents. All I know is this night is going to long and painful night'

'I hope Bridget comes'

'You have it bad'

'Maybe she is just out of a relationship, Shane right?' Helena asked

'Shane is great but she's a player and she has made it clear that she isn't ready to be in a committed relationship with Bridget or anyone for that matter and I think you and Bridget really click'

'Thanks Tina'

Preoccupied in the kitchen, gathering the food onto trays Bette sighed-- there was so much food and the guests were already waiting for their starters. She noticed out the corner of her eye, looking at the woman she realised she had seen her before-- there was something recognizable about her, the woman walked closer 'You must be the head waiter and organiser for the evening?'

'Yes Ma'am, I hope everything is how you expected'

--Oh my, she has the same eyes as Tina-- she thought to herself, extending her hand 'Elizabeth' it was driving her crazy, she knew she had seen her recently

'Dianne Kennard, very nice too meet you and everything is perfect, my daughter is very impressed'

Bingo! Bette somehow didn't understand how Dianne didn't notice her straight away, maybe it was because she was dressed her work uniform-- maybe that evening that she drove Tina home, she was more focused on the situation.

Bette swallowed, her mind racing with a million thoughts 'I--I am very happy to hear that. I'm sorry it's taking a little longer to get the starters out, the chefs are just putting the finishing touches on them' wondering all the while how come Tina hadn't told her it was her birthday, why she could keep something like that from her

'Not a problem Elizabeth, I am sure you are doing all that you can'

Dianne surprised Bette, if she had only knew that she was the girl who had been fooling around with her daughter 'I hope you daughter has a wonderful birthday'

'I have the feeling we have meet before Elizabeth, have you worked at the restaurant long?' she enquired, raising her brow 'hold on-- I remember now'

'Oh, umm Mrs Kennard-- Umm'

The two were interrupted 'Dianne Darling, we have guests that require your attention' Ryan winked at Bette who quietly chuckled to herself but she was confused-- did he know who she was?-- she wondered

'Thank you again Elizabeth'

'My pleasure Ma'am'

Once Ryan and Dianne walked out of the kitchen, Bette sighed-- she didn't know weather to be angry or upset-- happy that she was seeing Tina tonight or scared.

She peered out the door and was fascinated with how beautiful Tina looked, she noticed the girl sitting beside her, assuming it was Helena Peabody-- her heart sunk as she saw Lon Hammond walk towards her, kissing her cheek-- although she didn't look like she enjoyed it, Bette still cringed 'fuck' she cursed to herself

'Bette, starters are ready'

'Thanks Neal' she gathered the other waiters-- all took a tray 'You guys remember who is at which table, right?' everybody nodded quietly 'any questions?' she waited a moment, waiting for somebody to speak up-- which no one did 'okay, great'

Bette was first to walk into the ballroom, she headed towards Tina's table, she caught her girlfriends eye as offered the food to her grandparents, her eyes never leaving the blonde

Tina nudged Helena-- leaning closer, her heart jumped 'I am so screwed'

'Why?'

'That's Bette' her eyes adverting to the tall brunette

'Your Bette?'

'Yes' her jaw tightened as her fingers tapped at a fast pace on the table 'I am so busted'

'I know you probably don't want to hear me say this right now but Holly Christ Tina, she is fucking sexy, like wow-- I have no words, I am very proud of your choices in woman' she smirked, trying to lighten the moment

Bette finally arrived with the tray of starters-- she stood inches from Tina, leaning in 'Happy Birthday' she whispered

'I am so sorry baby' trying not to maintain eye contact

'I understand, you would rather be here with him than me' she coughed, she felt her tears building

Tina couldn't take it anymore, she knew Bette was hurting, she turned and looked into her teary orbs 'Please meet me outside in five minutes, I need to explain'

Bette looked at Tina then averted her eyes around the table, giving everyone her full attention as she reach over, grazing Tina's shoulder, her mouth mere inches from her ear 'behind the kitchen' she replied in a husky tone, sitting the tray in the middle of the table 'Enjoy' she smiled brightly as she walked off

Helena watched on, then looked at everyone at the table-- they were completely oblivious 'I will cover for you just got talk to your girl' she winked

Tina excused herself from the table, her mother looked at her awkwardly "Christina, there are guests here and they are here for you"

"I know that mother. I am just going to the powder room"

Dianne waved her off "your daughter is implacable" facing her husband "you need to talk to her about her attitude" looking for support

"Darling, she is a teenager and she doesn't even know half of these people. I told you that we should have invited some of the friends she had already made"

Dianne scoffed "her little girl loving friends? I highly doubt that Ryan"

"She seemed happier" he shrugged, sipping on his drink

"She has Helena" her eyes widened

Ryan just nodded quietly, agreeing with his wife

'My girlfriend is going to hate me, all because I was stupid and selfish' swallowing the lump in her throat, Tina spotted Bette sit alone on the swing her heart leaped, even from a mile away she could feel her girlfriends heart was breaking.

Walking closer she could hear sniffles "Oh Bette, I am so sorry I didn't tell you"

Bette stopped swinging by put her feet down and slightly turned and faced Tina, her eyes glassy and red "are you really that ashamed of me?"

"That's not it and you know it. You have no idea how painful tonight has been on me and how hard the past few days have been. I miss you so much that I can't sleep at night because I am awake wondering if you are doing the same thing" her voice started to crackle, making it harder for her to talk "I wish it was you by my side tonight but I told you that I have to act straight, or at least let my parents believe I am interested in him"

"Have you kissed him?"

Tina looked away

"Tina did you kiss him?" she asked again a little louder

"The other night him and his family came over for dinner and when he was leaving he kissed me, I turned away but he got my lips" she admitted

"This is great" she stood up "Tina, I can't do this anymore"

"Can't do what? I don't understand I thought we were going to work this out, you promised me you wouldn't give up on me"

"I just-- I can't see how this is going to work and I can't sit around and wait for you forever"

"Please don't do this baby" she took another steep, caressing Bette's soft cheek as tears rolled down her face "Please" she whispered

"This was bound to end sooner or later, you are going off to college next year and I will still be here. I will still be working for arseholes and getting a minimum wage"

"You can't, I already said I was sorry for tonight"

Bette placed her hands on her hips "if you aren't ashamed to be with me and you don't care what your family thinks then take me in there and introduce me as your girlfriend"

"Bette, you know I would if I could but everyone has worked so hard to make tonight about me and the fact that your standing here is a sign that you are suppose to be here for my birthday, maybe not in the way that I had hoped but your still here"

"As a waiter and organiser" the brunette took a step away but Tina wouldn't allow her to walk away so easily-- she pulled Bette back, pressing her lips forcefully on to Bette's, moaning heavily when her tongue entered her girlfriends mouth, their kiss became more electrifying and passionate.

Tina's hands fingers around Bette's vest, massaging her harden nipples though the fabric "touch me" urging Bette's hand along her thighs, guiding her fingers toward her dripping core "nobody touches me like you do" she whimpered with tears falling from her eyes "not to mention love much my heart is breaking when I am not near you or kiss you or just as simple as touching you"

"You-- Tee-- stop"

"Make love to me" she asked sweetly "take me to our house and make love to me"

It took all of Bette's will to step back "You need to get back to your party and I need to get back to work"

"Just tell me that you love me and won't let me go" needing to hear Bette say the words was the only thing that matter in that moment, reaching for Bette's hand and placed it on her heart "I gave this to you, just like you gave me yours, with all that you are" she then realised it wasn't enough, she needed to give Bette what she needed-- she needed to claim Bette as her own.

The blonde looked into her girlfriends adoring eyes and pulled on the hand she had to her heart she pulled Bette towards the entrance of the club "Let's go"

Bette was utterly confused and scared shitless "what are you doing? I can't go through this way"

"I am proud to be with you and I want to prove that to you" she exclaimed, opening the door to the ballroom "Bette Porter you are my love and life and I am not ashamed of being with you" she grinned at a very intimidated Bette, grazing her cheek "I am going to show you how much I love you" assuring her with a tantalising twinkle in her eyes

"Babe, think about what you are about to do" but it was too late-- they had arrived at the table that consisted of Tina's parents, grandparents, best friend and Lon-- she smiled awkwardly

Dianne looked at daughter in amazement and disbelief "Christina, where have you been?"

Tina squeezed Bette's hand tightly, Bette's lips quivering with fear

"Elizabeth, you look a little stunned" she added, not understanding why her daughter and 'Elizabeth' were holding hands

"Mother, please" Tina interrupted, sighing heavily "This is Bette Porter or as you may know mother-- Elizabeth Porter" she looked at Bette "my girlfriend"

"I really don't think is the time, sweetie" Ryan added

"No daddy, please. I know you knew it was Bette because you can see past a persons uniform so please, Bette is here as my date and if you don't want to make a scene I suggest you allow her to sit beside me until the night is over. Mother, Bette is the smartest, funniest and caring person I have ever meet and I know for sure that before when you were talking to her you treated her with some respect and courtesy so get to know her before judging her" Tina explained in full, she was on a roll until she looked at her best friend who was giggling and quietly giving her the 'thumbs up'

Dianne and Tina's grandparents were speechless, they certainly didn't want to cause a scene, especially with so many important people there. Tina's grandfather smiled at Bette "Elizabeth, my little angel is right-- please sit down" motioning towards a spare chair

Bette's eyes looked around the entire room as it seemed everyone stopped eating and dancing "Umm th--thank--you" she stammered for words

Tina smiled proudly

Helena reached across the table and shook the brunettes hand "I have heard so much about you"

"Helena, right?"

"Yes and you must be the girl that Tina had all those wet dreams about"

Tina flushed a crimson colour, nudging her best friend, placing her face between her hands, even though Helena was very polite and welcoming Bette was still unsure of her surroundings and the constant looks she received from Dianne didn't make it any better, not to mention Lon Hammond who was unable to take his eyes off Tina's cleavage

"Lose something Lonny?" the words flowed freely from her lips but if anyone was to able to look at her girlfriends breasts it was herself "you look a little distracted of Tina's cleavage, how very proper and gentlemanly of you"

Ryan let out a light chuckle which was halted with a piecing stare from his wife "sorry darling but she does have a point"

"Sorry Sir" Lon said shyly, moving his attention to Bette "don't you have a drunken father to go home to, Bette?"

"Lon" Tina warned

"I am simply saying Bette should know where her place is and being the uninvited guest...' trailing off

Tina was furious "If anyone is the uninvited guest it would be you, the only reason you are here is because my mother seemed to think I needed an escort and I would have rather Bette as my date but unfortunately I got stuck with you"

"Tell me Elizabeth, what would you like your major to be when you take off for college at the end of the year?" changing the topic

Bette smiled at Tina then back at Ryan "I love everything about historic and contemporary art. The whole concept interreges me" she smiled widely "Nothing would make me happier than to attend any university that had a broad syllabus but at the same time be able to still come home and help my father out on the weekends at the farm"

"I meet your father, he speaks very highly of you and see's you going very far"

Bette laughed nervously "He is a little bias"

"Daddy, Bette is being modest-- did you know she reads poems to her father every night before dinner and spends every other weekend travelling to Los Angeles admiring museums"

Dianne coughed, interrupting the friendly conversation "Elizabeth, did Christina tell you she has applied to go to private school for her final year in New York and then she plans on attending Columbia University?"

"Mother, you had decided that for me" Tina replied "I am not so sure anymore"

"Excuse me a moment" Bette stood "I need to use the restroom" she was chocked up-- knowing Tina would be miles away attending school was heart breaking, she couldn't sit there any longer as Tina's mother looked at her unpleasantly and enjoy the knowledge that they would only have the summer vacation together

In the restroom Bette looked at herself in the mirror, wiping the tears from her eyes with a wet tissue-- her red eyes sore "what the fuck am I playing at?" she asked herself "If I didn't love her so much it would be so easy to just walk away and let her live her life" she knew what she had to do-- she had seen it from the start but saying the words was harder than she though-- leaning against the sink she groaned in frustration 'I love you Tina but I am never going to fit into your life'

She jumped as the door swung open "I was wondering what was taking you so long" the british teenager smiled a comforting smile "are you okay? I know Mrs Kennard can be a bitch but Mr Kennard likes you"

"I need you to do something for me" her eyes glistened, taking a step forward "you are her best friend and she is going to need you more than ever"

"What are you talking about?" she looked at Bette with an uneasy glare

"I know we don't know one another very well but I need you to do me a favour and tell Tina I love her and that I am sorry" she broke out in tears

"Bette, she isn't going to let you just leave"

"Tell her anything-- anything that will make her hate me, I am sure it won't be too hard" she pleaded, swallowing the massive lump in her throat "just tell her that she can do anything she sets her heart to and that I have never and will never love another like I love her and no matter where her life takes her I will dream about her and the world we wanted to create together"

Helena knew there was no fighting Bette on the matter, she just nodded quietly

Bette walked towards the door but stopped as she reached of Helena's shoulder "Please help her though this, I need to know she won't be alone. I want her to remember the good times and not dwell on what would have been" she sniffled as she continued out the restroom, taking one last look at the love of her life 'I am so sorry baby-- I hope one day you can forgive me and understand why I have to do this'

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_Song- James Blunt (Goodbye my Lover)_

Spending the night in her friends arms, tears coming and going. She was heartbroken and distort that Bette would leave especially after she introduced her as her girlfriend, her mind continued to wonder trying to put her finger on what she could have said or done to keep Bette from leaving without even saying goodbye-- in Tina's mind Bette had been a coward.

Helena had explained to her in depth what Bette had told her in the bathroom but Tina couldn't comprehend any of what her best friend was saying.

Sitting at the breakfast table Tina played with her food, unaware of the conversation around her "I want to go home" she announced to her mother "today"

"Christina"

"Mother spare me your sympathy, you don't care that I am upset in fact I am surprised you aren't outside doing handstands knowing that Bette broke up with me so please, I am begging you"

Dianne sighed "I will ask for Bridget and Sarah to organise our ride home"

"Thank you" she went back to playing with her toast "You can't stop watching me now" in a rather hash tone "I am not going to break"

Helena took a deep breath "You can't just ran"

"Watch me, she ran so why can't I?"

Seeing how much Tina was giving up she remembered what Bette had asked of her "I am here for you no matter what but you are upset and depressed right now and I hate seeing that"

Tina slammed her toast down, her eyes piercing at Helena "Don't tell me how I feel, you have no idea how I feel and you know what I am glad it's over because now I can go back to New York with no attachments"

Knocking on the door "Hey Mr P, is she awake?" Alice asked "I got this weird text from her last night and I got worried"

"She is still in bed but I don't think she got much sleep"

Alice looked worriedly "I guess I will go check on her" she smiled, proceeding towards Bette's bedroom "Are you awake Porter?" peering her head through the door

"Fuck off Alice"

Alice ignored her friends demand and sat on the bed "Your pop's said you didn't get much sleep last night and your text was very vague"

"I don't want to talk about it" she replied with her head under the covers "please just leave me alone"

"I am afraid I can't do that"

Bette sat up straight "why the fuck not?"

"Dude, you need to get your arse out of this bed and come me to bug the shit out of Shane" she giggled, offering a comforting stare "whatever it is, I am sure we can fix it"

"Alice I broke up with her but I was gutless and heartless" resting her head in the palm of her hands "this is by far the most fucked up thing I have ever done"

"I don't understand, I thought you guys were going to work on all the issues with her family?"

Bette shook her head "That party I organised last night, you know?"

"Hmm"

"It was Tina's birthday, I mean I didn't even fucking know it was her birthday. What kind of girlfriend was I to not even know she was turning 17. Her mother had no idea who I even was, actually treated me with respect and it seemed as if she actually could have liked me"

Alice rested her arm around Bette as the brunette rested her head on Alice's shoulder "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It was--" trailing off, swallowing the massive lump in her throat "I couldn't wrap my head around it, then when I actually confronted Tina-- god I was so proud of her and scared shitless at the same time. Lon was there as her date, her friend Helena from New York and her grandparents" Bette smiled "she took me hand and introduced me as her girlfriend and for a minute I actually enjoyed myself with her father, talking about my future then her mother began to talk about Tina's intentions for school next year and then college and I felt my heart just break knowing she was willing to either stay here and have some-what of a life with me or be a million miles away where I would never see her again. I couldn't breathe"

"So you just left?"

She nodded silently

"You are right, that may have been the most idiotic thing you have done" she spoke honestly

Tears falling onto Alice's shirt "I asked Helena to look after her and make sure she helps her though this. She could possibly hate me right now and you know what, I deserve it"

"You did what you thought was best and maybe years to come fate will bring you two back together, you know-- give you a third chance at happiness"

Bette's teary eyes meet Alice's "Can you get me really drink?"

Alice laughed, holding Bette tightly "Okay sweetie, let's go get drunk"

The time arrived for Tina to say farewell to Haybrook and the friends she had made, she stood in front of Bridget and Sarah and tried desperately to smile though her tears-- putting on a brave face "I guess it's time, huh?"

Sarah frowned, stepping forward and opened her arms "You are really cool Tina"

"You are one of a kind Sarah" bringing a genuine smile to her face "I'll miss you" pulling back she sighed as she looked at Bridget "I can't--" waving her hands by her eyes "wow, this harder than I thought" composing herself "whoa, I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done for me" she took her hands "thank you" she expressed though the rolling tears down her face "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explore your feelings for Helena"

"Never mind that but are you sure you really want to leave?"

"I need too, I am reminded of her everywhere I go"

"Do you want me to tell her anything for you?"

Tina nodded and reached for the envelope sitting on her bag, handing it to Bridget "Can you give her this and tell her that I will never forget"

"Sure thing"

Outside Helena stood Tina's grandparents, Dianne and Ryan, noticing a staggering Bette walking towards them "Oh bloody hell"

"What is she doing here?" Dianne proclaimed "I knew we should have left first time this morning"

"Darling" Ryan interrupted "she looks a little worse for wear"

Bette got closer, looking up at Tina's bedroom window "Tina!" she screamed

Helena ran towards Bette, taking her holders "Bette, maybe you should go home and get some sleep"

Shrugged the british teenager off her "why are there are those bags packed?" she asked "looks like someone is running" she giggled "Can I please see Tina?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea"

"Tina!" the brunette hollered again "Where is she?"

Helena offered a whole hearted frown "saying her goodbyes"

"I want to see my girlfriend" she demanded "I love her, really I do" her eyes burring from the alcohol causing though her blood stream "I made a mistake and I just want to hold her"

Dianne walked up behind Helena "I think it is time for you to leave Elizabeth"

"I know you don't like me very much Mrs Kennard but I love Tina"

Dianne huffed "I have no problem with you as a young lady, I just don't think you and my daughter are compatible romantically"

"Your daughter loves me"

"My daughter is 17, she couldn't understand the meaning of the word"

Upstairs Tina holds Bridget until she hears her name being called from outside, she leaned back and looked curiously at Bridget and Sarah "That was Bette" she went to the window "Oh, my god" she turned back to the girls "She's here and she looks drunk" her breathing shallowed, felt dizzy-- the room spinning around her "I-- I can't breathe"

Bridget raced to her aid "Tina, sit down. I think you're having a panic attack"

"I'll get you some water" Sarah announced, leaving the room

Rubbing her back, smoothing her Bridget hushed Tina "You don't have to talk to her, okay?"

"What is she doing here?" she asked between breaths "Maybe I should talk to her"

"Do you really think it would be for the best? Especially in the state she's in"

Tina knew Bridget was right, she loved Bette with all of her heart, there was no doubt about that but was she ready to face her-- was she strong enough? She asked herself as she breathed into the paper bag she had been given, along with the glass of water. Bette had broken her heart, she scared easily not just once but twice, she wasn't willing to let it happen for the third time

She sat at the window and watched Bette talking what looked like abruptly to her mother, with Helena standing nearby. Her heart sinking into the back of her throat, her eyes watery and red from all the tears she had cried, cringing as she heard Bette shout her name once more, not sure how much more of this torture then she notice her beloved look up at her.

Their painful gazes catching one another then before she knew it Bette had turned and walked out of the gate, her eyes continued to follow Bette until she was out of sight but Tina knew she would never be far from her mind.

Sitting alone, sipping on her beer, reading a poem by Sara Teasdale, Bette found her mind retracing some old steps, imagining what her life would have been like if she had chose another path.

"I thought of you and how you love this beauty,

And walking up the long beach all alone

I heard the waves breaking in measured thunder

As you and I once heard their monotone.

Around me were the echoing dunes, beyond me

The cold and sparkling silver of the sea,

We two will pass through death and ages lengthen

Before you hear that sound again with me."

The brunette had given up on any hope of seeing her beloved-- her first again. Dreams filled with images of her enticing beauty, she would always wake up in a sweat.

Two years earlier Bette had vowed that she would continue to try and work on some relationship with Tina, however tiny the chance may be.

She had written Tina one letter each year for an entire year, 365 letters but with no reply, in the start she fooled herself into thinking that mailman had delivered them to the wrong house but over time she realised that Tina had moved on, which was the day she had decided to try and put her life back together.

With her father's help, Bette was able to start on an older dream, purchasing the old millers house and remodelling it-- just as she had envisioned.

Melvin aged before his time, he spent most of his days watching his daughter put everything into making the house a home and in some ways he wondered if she was doing it for herself or for Tina-- he passed away less than a year and a half later of prostate cancer, causing Bette to fall into that black pit of nothingness once again.

Shane and Alice tried to get Bette to date again, however she would have rather spend her nights at home, reading some of her favourite poems or books, engorging herself into another time or another life.

She had gone to Los Angeles one weekend to pick up some supplies for her home and that was where she had meet Julia who looked very similar to Tina, same colour hair, ivory skin and body tonne-- Shane and Alice noticed it and as much as they tried to tell Bette, she was happy and oblivious so they let her be.

Julia knew she could never take the place of Bette's first love, she was okay with their arrangement but she wondered if maybe sometimes Bette was even thinking of her when they had sex or weather she was just a distraction.

Tina Kennard arrived in New York, tired and full of sorrow. She filled her spare days playing the piano or desperately trying to find the inspiration to paint but each time she put her brush to canvas she would cry uncontrollably.

She had not spoken of Bette Porter from that last day in Haybrook, even saying her name was too much for her to take.

After finishing her final year of high school she did as her mother wanted and attend University of Columbia, there she meet Peter Lange who was everything her parents would have wanted in a partner for her and to be honest his persistence began to wear her down and as much as she would have rather be with a curtain brunette or a woman in general-- Peter was caring, smart, funny and an overall gentleman. Tina began to feel safe, loved and protected again-- he brought a smile to her face.

One night he asked her out on a date, with her parents included-- she had some idea as to why he invited her parents along but she couldn't be sure. She had called Helena to ask for advice if he indeed asked her to marry him. Helena was a supportive friend, as much as she could see that Tina would have rather be with Bette, Tina was happy or at least put on a very convincing act and that was enough for Helena, who told the blonde to do what she felt was right in her heart and not what her mother wanted her to do. That night at dinner Peter and Tina danced and laughed along with Dianne and Ryan-- Tina had not had this much fun in such a long time, then after they finished desert the young man kneeled down before her and asked her to marry him, she accepted with a big grin and at the same time she thought of Bette and if she was just as content at this very moment.

Sometime in the Future-

Closing the book her smile grew at the warm embrace her daughter had on her "Come on sweetie. I think it's time for your nap" trying to wake her little angel.

"Sleepy mommy" struggling to open her hazel eyes "the princesses?" she asked worriedly

"Never mind about them right now" recalling the memories had been harder for her than she thought as she kissed her daughters forehead

"Can I have nappy time with Momma?"

She nodded "If you promise to be very quiet and don't wake her up"

The little girl's smile grew "promise"

In the bedroom Angelica looked up at her mother a little hesitant "Go on sweetie" reassuring her beautiful angel, as much as it hurt to relive those awful years she was ever so grateful that Angelica was created by the greatest love "just don't jump on her, okay?"

"Okay" she took a few steps closer towards the bed, trying to see if her mother is was awake "Mommy" she whispered "Mommy said I can have nappy time with you"

In the corner her other mother giggled quietly

Slowly opening her eyes "Hi" a little confused

"Momma can I have nappy time with you?"

Pulling back the covers she smiled "sure sweetie pie" Angelica slowly laid down beside her mother, receiving a gentle kiss

"Love you mommy"

"Love you too"

Back in the corner of the bedroom door, her eyes became glassy trying to be strong for her wife and her daughter. All these years and still no change-- ever since Angelica was one year old her wife began to forget simple things-- where she had left her keys then one day she had forgotten to pick Angelica up from day care which was they went to the doctors and after several examinations their worst fears had come a reality.

'Does she even know who Angie is or is she just looking into the eyes of an innocent little girl who looks familiar to her? Will she ever fully recover from this?' she would ask herself these same questions each day. They had spent 22 years happily together until this sickness took hold of her partner-- her lover-- her first and forever and as much as she put on a brave face, a little piece of her would die each time she was asked who she was.

Walking closer she looked down at her family, grazing her lips along her wives temple "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine...Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you" she whispered lovingly ...

Future

Waiting outside the doctors office, she was surprised when her partner took her hand. Offering a sweet and comforting smile she squeezed her hand tighter

"Where is that little girl?" looking around "she is very cute"

"Of course she is, she looks like her other mother"

"That's me, right?" she smiled proudly "Are we married? You are very beautiful" she added with a glimmer in her eye

With a nod the assistant looked across at the two woman "Doctor Wilson is ready to see you now"

Looking across at her worried wife "It's okay" reassuring her "trust me"

"I do" she stood up "I feel like I can trust you"

"Thats a good thing, otherwise we may have a big problem" she laughed

Inside the doctors office, they sat down across from Doctor Wilson. Inlacing her hand with her partner she sighed "What's up Doc?" she giggled, looking at the strange facial expressions of both woman she rolled her eyes "It's a joke"

"I see you are feeling better"

"I found out today that I have a 5 year old daughter" she gleamed, unaware that she had informed Dr Wilson of this same information several times before

Her reply was always the same "That's fantastic, what is her name?"

Her eyes flickered a few times, looking next to her for an answer 'Angelica' she mouthed with a smiled

"Angelica"

"Wonderful job" she congratulated "and do you know who this woman beside you is?" she asked

"Thats Tina" she proudly answered "she is my girlfriend, right?"

"Wife actually babe"

"Whoops, my mistake" she bit her lip "she's breathtaking, isn't she?"

She blushed, gripping her partners hand tighter

"How has the past week been?"

"Good, I mean we had a few rough nights but she let Angie sleep with her yesterday, have her tests showed anything?"

"I am right here" she announced

Both woman laughed whole heartedly "Yes you are"

"Sweetie, Angie is out in the play area-- why don't you go see if she is okay?"

Looking hurt "Geez, you want me to leave all you have to do is say so" she stood up "I-- I umm love you" she stammered

With those three words her smile grew "I love you too"

Once alone Doctor Wilson started "How is she when you ask her personal questions about your past or even reading the grocery list?"

"She is getting worse" her eyes glistened "I asked her to read four things of the list on saturday and she could remember the last two"

"And with Angelica?"

She shrugged "She looks at her with such pride and love but I still remind her that she is her daughter"

"My offer still stands"

Shaking her head "No, I am not going to put her into a place with unfamiliar faces. She is my everything, she never gave up on me and I owe her the same. If only I could spend one night with her, you know? I haven't spent a night in our bed in over 12 months and each night I think she is going to stay with me, she begins to lose her memory again and cries for me to get out"

"We are still looking into alternative drugs but right now, I am sadden to say that she will soon she will that deteriorated that she won't even remember her own name or of her surroundings" lowering her facial expression, handing over a tissue "She is strong willed and is continuing to surprise us, so professionally I say to put her into a care homes but personally she needs her wive and daughter and maybe a miracle is around the corner"

Her feet tapped on the varnished floor "I am starting to lose hope Michelle, I know thats horrible for me to say but I am loosing hope that she will come back to me" her voiced crackled "God, not to mention how miraculous I find her and be able to do nothing about it because if I was to even touch her..." her voice trailed off

"You could always remind her"

"I'm sorry?"

"Organize for someone to take Angie for the night and treat her to a romantic dinner, reminisce with her and try get her to remember-- Just like you do with your excises at home but more physical"

Chuckling "Are you telling me to seduce my wife?"

Doctor Wilson shrugged "it might help, not just her but yourself"

"Okay, thanks-- I will give it a try" standing up "better go check on them"

"Make another appointment with Olivia-- Around the same day next week"

Nodding "Thanks so much"

Leaving Doctor Michelle Wilson's office, she lent the back of her head against the door, letting out a massive sigh of frustration and heart-ache, needing to compose herself before she was to put on a happy face for her life partner and daughter.

Another day passed, the sun was setting behind the beautiful clear blue lake. In the same routine as many nights before she sat with an open bottle of beer and another book she brought from the markets. She looked out at the lake and took a drink of her beer, feeling the alcohol taking affect in her system.

Hearing the sound of a car coming up the long dusty driveway Bette shook her head as the black car pulled up meters from the house, two woman existed the car "thought you two were going out in New York tonight"

New York was only an hour and a half train ride from Haybrook, Alice and Shane were regulars on a friday or saturday night at on of the gay bars there "Get your sorry as fuck, lazy arse up now" Alice pulled on her arm "you are coming out with us"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes indeed you are"

"Shane, help" looking for a friendly hand

"Sorry Bee, she's got a point"

Alice continued to pull her arm, forcing her up "Jesus, I'm up but I am not going"

"You haven't been laid in over a month so being such great friends we are taking you out and if you don't find a nice, smart, funny and cute woman to fuck-- I will pay for a hooker" she laughed

Rolling her eyes "Jules is coming down this following weekend, remember her?"

"Your little fuck toy? Yes I remember her"

"She is my girlfriend" correcting Alice

"Nah, you haven't had a girlfriend since--" she stopped mid sentence "umm" looking at Shane for support, she watched Bette's face drop

Shane walked closer to Bette "hey, you totally don't have to come Bee but we think you need to get out and dance, I know you enjoy this self isolation you have here but we are your best friends and need to see you out and about, so please do this for us"

Looking fro Shane to Alice "Only because you begged me-- let me go get ready"

"Wear something hot" Alice shouted out to her as she walked though the double glass doors, then looked across at Shane "sure this is going to work?"

"Bridget says that Helena visits Tina every second weekend and they go clubbing, it's the only time Tina came really be 'herself' and we both know Bette isn't moving on so I think this needs to happen tonight, before Tina--"

"marries a man when she is truly a lesbian?"

"Exactly" she smirked "I am pretty proud of myself when I can out rule your schemes"

"Fuck off, I would have totally thought of it. You just caught me when I was waking up" defending herself "do we tell Bette that she is getting married?"

Shane shook her head "No, it would destroy her. We just need to get them in the same room and I know for sure things will work out. I have to believe it"

The blonde slipped into her knee-high black dress, her cleavage noticeable to anyone in her way 'I look like a fucking whore' holding her hair up, showing off her neck 'up or down' she pondered, letting it fall down around her shoulders.

Tina had arranged to meet Helena at her hotel as it was moments away from the club. Her fiancee Peter walked into her bedroom "wow, you look amazing" unable to take his eyes off her breasts, emphasizing on the word 'amazing'

"Thanks" she blushed

Snaking his hands around her waist "How about you cancel on Helena and we just stay in and have a rather heavy make out session"

Tina and Peter had not yet made love, he wanted too but she wasn't ready-- she wanted to wait until they were married which somewhat offended him but he loved her none the less "your just poaching for some hand on boob action" she giggled, kissing him "Helena is one of my oldest and dearest friends and this is a fortnightly tradition for us"

He sighed "then you wouldn't mind me asking where you actually go on these nights out?"

She froze as she began to stammer for a sentence "we-- just go--dancing" she never lied but Peter was oblivious to anything from her past "Are you staying at your place tonight?"

"I was hoping that I could stay here, be sure you get home safely" she replied lovingly

She smiled "your so very sweet" caressing his face "I should be fine, I sometimes stay with Helena at her hotel so I may not even get home"

"Can I come and see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, maybe we could go for breakfast at your parents"

"Tina, why is it that you have such a hard time spending time with just me?" approaching the topic lightly "everything we do you invite either your parents or mine"

"That's not true, we are alone right now"

"Only because I came over uninvited" he answered matter-of-factly "does it have something to do with when you were visiting your grandparents a couple years back?"

'Whoa!' composing herself from Peter's unexpected statement as she looked into his sweet supportive eyes "what do you know about Haybrook"

He shrugged "I overheard our fathers talking and your father was saying how you have overcome some heartache, especially in your time visiting your grandparents, what did he mean?"

Her jaw tightened , bitting her top lip "Can't we just focus on the future?"

Peter nodded silently, clearly upset and thrown that his girlfriend was unable to communicate her past with him, all he was aware of was that she had never been physically involved with anyone before and second to that Tina may have had secrets but she was still his one true love.

"Thank you" she kissed him quickly "Can you do me up?" she turned around facing the mirror, thankful that he was able to let the 'past' conversation go once more

Zipping her dress up he's hands trailed down her arms "I do hope you two have fun tonight"

"I am really looking forward to it. I miss her so much"

"Can I have a kiss goodbye before you leave?" he asked sweetly

Tina nipped his lips with her own "Better?"

"Need a little more than that Tina" he chuckled, pressing his lips firmly on Tina's, his tongue grazing her lips as she allowed him entry

Tina broke the kiss "I should go" she loved Peter but when he touched her or kissed her, she didn't feel that fire and passion like she so dearly wanted, if only she could feel aroused when he touched her and not feel like she was taking out the rubbish

After walking Peter to the door, Tina continued to get ready. She slipped into her black high-heals and as she finished her make-up her mind began to wonder to when she kissed Bette for the first time, how it made her feel-- the fireworks and the rush she experienced, touch her and feeling her body react to that touch 'fuck' she cursed, shaking off the fire that began to build inside of her 'why does she keep popping into my head, into my dreams?' sighing, grabbing her handbag and keys, locking the door behind her.

Bette, Shane and Alice arrived in New York city a little past eleven-- arriving outside the nightclub, Alice caught the eye of a heterosexual couple coming their way "hey good looking" at a red head "fancy coming to a club with me tonight?"

The woman blushed, looking at her boyfriend-- squeezing his hand tighter

Looking at the rather built male she winked "I can go either way" giggling, receiving a slap from Shane "Ouch! Jesus, what now?"

"Every time we come here you seem to get in trouble some how" She looked at Bette who was admiring the city, walking closer to her she touched her shoulder "you okay?"

"It's so beautiful here" realizing may have been happy here with Tina

"It sure is" Shane agreed "Ready?"

Alice skipped giddily towards Bette and Shane "Come on losers"

The three woman walked towards the door, not waiting in the line that went half way down the street "Bruno!" Alice shouted, catching the eye of the bouncer at the front door "remember us?" she grinned at Bette "we are like celebrity here" she gleamed

"Al, shut up" Shane warned, both her and Bette hiding from their friends loud mouth

Bruno looked curiously at them, something seemed familiar about two of the woman, taking a second look at the blonde he smirked "Alice and Shane"

"Spot on Bruno and this here is our best buddy Bette, think you can get us in?"

He um'ed and ah'ed a few times, unhooking the rope that blocked them off "one of these days you are going to get my fired"

Tapping him on the arm "your a good guy bruno and I didn't even have to show my boob's this week"

Leaning close to Shane "Please tell me she is joking" whispering into her ear

"I wish"

Inside the club Alice and Shane smiles grew, looking at all the woman dancing-- Bette however was more interested in the decor and music, suddenly Alice pulled on the brunette's hand "Bar" she announced.

Bette looked over at Shane who just rolled her eyes

"Al, Bette and I will go find our table, you go and get our drinks-- maybe scoop out who is here" raising her brows, hinting at her friend "Come on Bette"

Finding a table near the entrance Shane sat down and looked around, Bette couldn't help but notice how focused Shane's eyes were on the door "Who you waiting for?"

"Umm, just this girl I hooked up with last week" she lied "So what do you think? Pretty awesome, huh?" changing the subject "see anyone you like?"

"I have a girlfriend"

"You guys aren't monogamous, no harm in looking"

"That isn't who I am Shane, I may not have committed myself to Jules but I don't want to fuck around on her, she pretty amazing" Bette claimed "Plus she makes me happy"

"You really don't see it, do you?" treading on thin water

Lowing her brows "See what?"

"She reminds me of someone we both knew" hinting

"Past tense and no they look nothing alike" Bette replied, defending herself

Shane's phone buzzed, she pressed the 'read' button

Outside. B there in minute

Shane replied

Sitting table near door.

CU SOON

"Who are you texting?" Bette asked inquisitive

'Quick think of an answer' Shane's mind raced with peoples names "Angela" she blurted out "the girl I hooked up with the other week"

She looked at Shane's strange facial expression "Oh" then noticed Alice arriving with their drinks, placing them on the table

"Three Jack and Cokes"

"Mmm" Bette licking her lips, bringing the glass to her mouth and swallowed quickly

Alice reached over and pulled the drink away from her friends lips "Slow down, you can't take your hard liquor"

"Can too"

Helena and Tina finally reached the front of the line and entered the club, looking around Tina missed being surrounded by so many woman-- to be herself

Helena noticed the look in Tina's eyes "you have missed this, haven't you sweetie?"

Tina shrugged "A little but I am content with Peter"

"Content" Helena repeated "do you realize what you just said?"

"I mean to say that I am happy with him, he is what my parents want and he makes me smile. That's all I can ask for"

"Right" she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice "How about a Vodka?"

"Double shot?"

"Of course" Helena gazed the club, beaming as she noticed Bette, Alice and Shane sitting close by-- her caught Alice's gaze and discreetly nudged her eyes towards Tina

"Who are you making eyes at?" she looked around, thrown when Helena clicked her fingers-- distracting her from looking at the table "Let's go to the bar and I will tell you all about it" near pulling Tina's arm of of her socket

Back at the table Alice leaned in close to Shane "the eagle has landed"

Shane pursed her lips and nodded

Sculling down her drink, Alice slammed it on the table "How about another, Bette?"

"Sure"

Alice stood up "Well come on, you can help me bring them back"

"You carried the last three"

"They froze my hands"

"Sook"

"Lazy arse" Alice threw back

Bette rose from her seat and sighed, following Alice to the bar. As they reached the bar Alice had her back to Tina, trying to contain the smile on her face, waiting to be served. She then 'accidently' elbowed Tina "I'm sorry" Alice apologized as Tina turned around, she looked at Alice then was taken back by the beauty of her ex girlfriend-- Bette matching her gaze, her eyes traveling her exquisite features-- she was still breathtaking "well look what we have here" Alice excused herself, standing beside Helena-- both pair of eyes glued on Bette and Tina

Bette took a step back, unable to hold her own balance-- her lip quivered, her heart racing-- unsure if she was in a dream state 'pinch me now' reality was fast approaching-- her throat constricted, eventually saying the first word that came from her lips "Tee" looking into her magnificent hazel orbs, unable to tare herself away

The blonde stood their in silence for a moment, her mind blank, by everyone's surprise she gasped before quickly making a bypass towards the back of the club...

Watching her previous love walk quickly away, Bette took a couple of steps forwards as if she was to follow after her when Helena held her back. Giving her a sincere smile "Let me go see her and try talk to her"

Her eyes penetrating Helena, without saying a word she just nodded-- her eyes filling up with tears, suddenly recalling all their precious moments from the past

In the restrooms, Tina stood at the mirror 'it's a dream, any moment now I will wake up and everything will be okay' letting out a grunt of utter anger. Hearing the door close, she was too afraid to turn around "please just go" begging in a distort state

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing how fragile her friend was "I'm sorry"

Tina spun around "It's not your fault, you didn't know--' her voice trailed off, noticing Helena as unable to maintain eye contact "you planned this"

"Along with Alice and Shane"

"Why?"

"You aren't happy, Tina. You may say you are happy but you continue to use the word 'content' and Bette--"

"She what?" her voice raised

Helena sighed "Shane says that since you left she has pretty much been drinking and smoking herself crazy and she doesn't leave the house. Her father passed away recently and then there is the house she build for you"

Her gaze loosened "Oh, my god" she replied softly with a smile "a big porch that wraps around the entire house, blue shutters and a room where I can paint looking out over the lake" recalling the conversation "you and me forever" she chuckled lightly as the drips of tears ran down her cheeks

"What did you say?" not quite making it out

Helena's question quickly brought the blonde out of her dream state "Huh? Oh nothing"

"I think you need to talk to her"

"What do I say? Seeing her brought up so much-- every feeling, every memory good and bad. You have no idea how much I just wanted to kiss her" Tina admitted

The brunette walked closer "sweetie, you owe yourself to be happy"

"I am about to be married to a wonderful man"

"The most disturbing word in that sentence was man, you are a lesbian, Tina. A female loving lesbian who is only with a man because you want to have acceptance from your parents. You are 19 years of age and an adult-- The only reason you are waiting to have sex with this guy is because you don't want him inside of you because you know that you won't enjoy a moment of it but with Bette you were more than happy to have sex with her three days after you meet"

A little surprised by her friend "wow, have you been waiting to tell me this for a while?"

"Been hard to keep it inside" she nodded "Just talk to her-- sit on opposite sides of the table if your worried about jumping her bones"

Tina gave her british friend a goofy look "such the comedian"

Taking her by the shoulders, she directed her towards the door "I will make sure you don't do anything stupid, you won't be alone-- we will all be near by making sure you two can behave"

"Are you fucking crazy, who came up with this ridiculous plan?" she looked at Alice "I am only assuming it would be your idea"

Pointing directly at Shane "I may be a schemer but this was all Shaney"

With apologetic eyes, she shyly grinned "Jesus Al, you make it sound like you are not to blame" she then gazed back at Bette "Bridget told me that Tina and Helena come here every second weekend because Helena now lives with her girlfriend in , I guess it's odd that we have never seen them here before considering they are here two weekends " she stopped, Bette waiting for her to continue "and both Alice and I are sick of watching you--' she trailed off

"Watching me what?"

"Fade away" Alice interrupted "all you either sit on your lazy behind drinking or your working on the house"

"I do other stuff" defending herself "I help out at the hospital"

"When you should have gone to college, remember Bette? Your dream?"

Sighing "my dream died the day my father did"

"What bullshit, your dream died the day you let that blonde walk out of your life" Alice argued back, Shane nudged her to be quiet-- letting her know she had gone to far "I love you Bette but you I am sick of seeing my best friend so beaten when you have so many opportunities. I work at the paper which is great for me and Shane has a brilliant new salon. I had higher hopes for you and so did your father"

Just as Bette was about to speak, her mouth locked opened witnessing Tina walk towards them, it may have been her own imagination but all she could see in the room was Tina-- her Tee-- she smiled once they approached the table, Helena took a seat beside Alice as the three woman watched the amazing chemistry between their two friends-- the same passion they had felt only 2 years before when they meet at the carnival.

Tina's eyes locked onto Bette's cleavage, trying desperately to look away-- feeling herself being drawn closer to her ex-girlfriend.

"would you like to come outside with me? Maybe talk and get some fresh air?"

All Tina could do was nod her head in agreeance. Bette rose from her seat and followed Tina outside, watching her cute behind sway-- a cheeky grin on her face

Alice, Shane and Helena shared looks around the table, all hoping the same thing 'please please please'

Bruno let the two woman outside, Tina leading the way to a more private spot were they could talk-- she knew this could possibly be a really bad idea but she needed some answers-- she needed the truth.

Bette stopped "I'm sorry" she called out, causing Tina to stop and turn around-- facing her "I know that doesn't make up for my mistakes-- my leaving you that day but I am truly sorry. If I had one wish I would change my decision"

Tina walked back towards Bette, maintaining eye contact "Tell me why" she stopped herself, keeping a safe distance between them "we were happy"

"We were young and crazy"

"I risked everything to be with you and the moment you were finally becoming accepted you bailed on me, leaving my best friend to pick up the pieces of your mess" she explained, trying to keep her cool but felt the rush hit her-- she couldn't deny how arousing this agreement was becoming "you were my everything and you threw it away"

"I figured you were better off without me to complicate your life. Tell me-- did you go to the university of Columbia?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything"

"Your life is exactly were it should be-- just like your parents had planned"

Tina took a deep breath "Tell me about the house, Bette?" she challenged

"What about it?"

"You built it for me, didn't you?"

"You are not all I think about Tina and were did you get a stupid idea like that one?"

She rolled her eyes "I guess it doesn't matter, right?" she took another step closer, the gap between them was miniscule "We have both moved on, right?" she could smell her perfume-- her intoxicating scent that drove her insane, closing her eyes she quietly moaned

Unable to resist, Bette began to graze her cheek "you are still as beautiful as ever"

"Bette" whimpering sweetly "there is something I need to tell you"

"Don't-- don't ruin this moment by talking. For the past 914 days all I have desired was just one last kiss-- tasting you that one last time-- if it is the last thing we ever do" licking her lips with anticipation, her senses in overload-- her heart beating at a rapid pace "Jesus Tee, you still have a profound affect on me" desperately needing her lovers lips on her her own. Allowing her tongue to gently glide into Tina's mouth, snaking her tongue around her ex-lovers. With the more they kissed the more they wanted one another

Tina moaned, pulling away from the kiss "come home with me" she requested-- the words leaving her mouth before she even thought about the sentence

"Don't you live with your parents?" a little surprised by her comment

"No, they brought me a condo after my first year at university"

"Are you sure about this?"

Tina chuckled nervously "No" seeing the disappointment on Bette's face "I just really want to be close to you and if that means all we do is sleep then I am fine with that"

Bette's grinned brightly, kissing her lips "We are crazy"

"I know" she whispered playing with Bette's brown locks

Breaking the hold they had on one another they began to walk towards the taxi bay-- neither knowing what the night would bring but rejoicing in their love for one another.

Arriving at Tina's condo, she unlocked the door then looked back at Bette "Would you like something to drink?" her eyes admired Bette's form, unconsciously licking her lips

"Sure"

"Stiff drink or tea or coffee?"

Bette could see how nervous Tina was "Whatever your having is fine with me" she followed her into the kitchen "It's a beautiful place you have here"

Tina shrugged "It's a place to sleep" selecting a bottle of wine from the fridge "wine okay?"

"Perfect" she noticed Tina's curves as she reached for the wine glasses "Tee" the words escaping her lips so freely

Tina stood frozen

"Turn around"

Her body reacted to her ex-girlfriends voice, her heart nearly pounced out of her chest, her breathing shallowed "I'm scared"

Taking a step closer "Scared of what?"

Keeping her back to Bette "of what I will do if I turn around and look at you"

"What is so wrong with that?" taking another step closer, body began to press up against Tina's back "I have missed you so much, you have no idea"

Gasping for any kind of resolve "We need to talk"

Slipping her hands around Tina's waist "your body doesn't want to talk" she teased

"I'm getting married, Bette" she exclaimed, she watched Bette take a step back "This-- you and me-- this wasn't suppose to happen. I never expected to see you again"

"Oh"

"What's all you have to say?" she questioned

"What do you expect me to say? Congratulations?"

"He is good to me"

Bette flinched "He?" she then remembered "that's sounds about right, let me guess your parents love him"

"It's not about that" she replied "you have no idea what it has been like for me. I waited every day for you to come for me. I waited for you to come and take me away. Why?" she asked "Why?" her voice raised "at least you could have called me" she walked past Bette but only made it a few steps before took hold of her hand and pulled her back

"I wrote you every day for an entire year-- 365 letters"

A overly shocked Tina took a step back towards Bette "You wrote to me?" she whispered

"Do you love him?" wiping the tear away with her thumb

Her lip quivered "please don't ask me that"

"Damn it Tina, simple question"

Shaking her head "you make this so hard"

"I still love you"

Tina smiled "I know you do and I would say it back but I am scared what it would mean"

"Does he live here?"

"No" she whispered

"So we are alone and we are both exhausted from this very long and emotional night"

Tina chuckled "Your point Porter"

"Oh, never mind"

Sensing Bette's disappointment, Tina smiled "would you like to lay next to me tonight?"

"More than anything"

Laying in the queen size bed they just admired one another, Tina was the first to break a unsettling silence between them "I haven't slept with him Bette, I can't. I try and tell myself it's because I want us to wait until we are married but I think Helena is right, I will never like the idea of being with anyone but you" she explained "you have ruined me for anyone-- man or woman"

Bette just rested her eyes on Tina, quoting her favorite poem to date "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine...Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you"

"That's beautiful baby"

Bette smiled at Tina calling her 'baby' stroking her cheek "I have only ever wanted you"

"Have you been with other woman?" she asked hesitantly

Bette looked to the ceiling, Tina took her chin between her thumb and index finger-- directing Bette to look back at her "Letting you go is something I have had to deal with for a long time. You have to understand I never forgave myself and I was hurting. I felt numb inside" she took a deep breath "I have been with other woman"

Tina got her answer and as much as it hurt she realized she could no longer live in the past, bring up their past mistakes, simply work on the now "Your here now and I haven't felt so safe and loved in such a long time"

Yawning loudly Bette's eyes began to close "It's so special for me to be laying here next to you" running her hand along her stomach

Tina caressed her soft mocha skin, watching her drift of into a deep slumber. She leaned over and places kisses on her forehead "I love you too" she whispered answering Bette's earlier question "for you my heart beats, for I breath air and for you my body aches" she smiled sweetly "goodnight"

Bette moaned ever so softly, mumbling what Tina thought as 'goodnight babe'

Tina stirred in her sleep, reacting to Bette resting her hand over her breast-- massaging it unconsciously, she began to squirm, her eyes shut closed grinding into the brunette's centre "fuck" she hissed realising she was in the midst of one hot dream and quickly turned, crashing her lips on to Bette's, moaning at the sensation-- sucking on her bottom lip, Bette's welcoming her moist tongue in her mouth-- their tongues intertwined like they were made to one kiss one another

Tina swiftly straddled Bette, laying her on her back as they continued to attack one another's mouths "Oh god" she cried in pleasure writhing underneath the blond, looking up into her amazingly beautiful hazel orbs. Tina moved her lips onto her soft mocha neck-- needing to taste every inch of her body. Feeling her temperature rising, her fingertips cupping her centre, feeling her luscious juices though her jeans

Bette's eyes rolled into the back of her head, thrusting her hips, needing more contact with her lover, both gasping and moaning "Tina" she breathed "please stop-- we can't--" she didn't want their first time together to be like this-- her engaged and the fact that were both still fully clothed

Tina couldn't hear Bette though the haze of her arousal, she continued to lick and suck Bette's flesh, Bette's hands pinching her nipples, causing them to harden though her tank top and between her fingers, she needed to catch a moment before their passion and desire took them over the top, she forced herself and reached for Tina's arms. Tina stopped instantly and looked confused and breathless "Not like this baby, please" she begged lovingly "I love you but we can't like this"

"Did I do something?"

Bette sat up-- Tina still straddling her "No" caressing her cheek "I don't want our first time to be like this. We need to take a step back, okay?"

"Do you not want me?"

"Oh, god Tee-- you have absolutely no idea how much I do want you but your getting married"

Swallowing the massive lump in her throat Tina nodded "I guess I got a little carried away" looking at her ex shyly, kissing her "would you like some breakfast?" raising her eyebrows "I suggest we have some breakfast in bed, huh?" she loved being in bed with Bette, it was how they had envisioned their future. She hadn't planned on fate interfering causing them to meet up again but she was ever so grateful for their friends, she then sensed something was wrong-- Bette wouldn't look her in the eye "did I say something wrong?"

Bette eyes shifted her gaze "I am going to be the other person Tina"

"I never asked you to be" thrown by the comment

"Yes you are, you may not be aware of it but I won't share you and I can't losing you for a second time" with that being said Tina kissed her sweetly then rose from her hold, causing uncertainly in the brunette, it worsened when she stood and quietly walked towards the door "where are you going?"

Stopping at the doorway she turned "I need to take care of a couple of things and it may take a couple of hours and then when I come back I would like to go back on the train to Haybrook with you" the corner of her lip flinched on the verge of a smile, she was as scared as hell but she couldn't live this lie anymore, she needed to be with Bette

An overwhelmed and stunned Bette didn't know whether to laugh, cry or just pull Tina back on the bed and kiss her senseless but she stood frozen solid for a moment trying to process it all-- she wondered if all the anguish was coming to its fairy tail ending

"You look a little surprised"

Hearing that soothing voice, Bette shrugged off her own thoughts, crawling to the foot of the bed where her chocolate orbs meet hazel and took Tina's hand in her own "your serious about this" needing to be sure that she had heard her correctly

She nodded with a beaming grin that shined like never before "I can't run away" she proceeded to explain, playing with her hair "the right thing to do is confront Peter and also my parents-- will you wait for me?"

"Without a doubt in my mind and I should really call the girls and let them know I am okay and haven't ran away" she chuckled "Alice is probably calling the police right now"

"I think they may have a pretty good idea where you are babe but please make yourself at home, there is heaps of food in the fridge and leftovers from my take out last night"

"Will you be okay doing this alone, would you like me to come with you?" her protective side kick in full force, she knew this was going to be a hard matter for face on her own

She shook her head "stop worrying so much, I will call the house phone" cupping her face between her ivory hands, pressing her lips against her soon-to-be partner "I love you so much Bette Porter"

"I love you too Kennard"

Tina smiled, feeling like old times with Bette calling her 'Kennard' and 'Tee'

**Future-**

She closed the book and waited for a response from her daughter, she wanted that to be the 'Happy Ever After' even though that was not the end of the story, she didn't want to expose her little girl to any more sadness

The young girl clapped happily "Princesses are together!" squealing anxiously "am I right Momma?"

"Yes baby, did you enjoy that story sweetie?"

"Can you read this story to me every night?" she grinned so innocently

'If she only knew' Tina thought to herself "We will see honey" bringing her small hand to her lips "want to come help me pack your bag for tonight?"

She pouted the famous Porter pout "do I really have to go?"

"You love going to your Aunt Shane's and Auntie Alice is going to be there too"

"Auntie Alice gives me candy" she announced like it was some massive secret then she began to worry "will Mommy be sad if I don't kiss her night night?"

It was beautiful to Tina how protective Angelica was towards Bette "You can kiss her night night before you leave" the past couple of days Tina had began to worry about Angie and how all this was affecting the angelic sweetheart "you know your Mommy loves you and she always knows you are her little girl"

"I love Mommy too" replying matter-of-factly "but I get sad when she doesn't 'member me"

Tina's mind began to run a mile an hour, Angie was getting to the age where she was becoming aware of her mothers illness "your mother will always remember you because you are in her heart"

"Mommy is funny sometimes, especially when she tickles me" she giggled, remembering the lighter moments

The brunette stood in the doorway eavesdropping on her wife reading a story to Angie-- it sounded awfully familiar 'did Tina read this too me?' she asked herself then her mind flashed back to Tina's hands roaming her body, kissing her neck feeling complete and safe "you and me forever" she whispered to herself, hearing Tina's voice in her mind, some reason those words ran deep. She felt confused and curious about the flash but figured she would ask Tina about it later-- she heard Tina mention that Angelica was staying at her Aunts, she wondered if she had a sister that she couldn't remember, all this information was bring on a sharp headache so she went back to her bedroom and laid down and as she looked at the pillow beside her she ran her fingertips over the fabric, then brought it to her side and embraced it tightly...

Arriving at her parents home she took a deep breath-- looking into the mirror of her car she composed herself dabbing the tears away from her cheek 'just be honest' she told herself. Only minutes earlier she had left Peter's place after one of the most awful things she had ever done. She knew he loved her and would have been good to her but she was denying herself a life with happiness and love. Peter took the news better than she had expected, she had told him the truth and that she could never fully give herself to him because she was in-love with a woman and not just any woman, the one that she had given her heart too many years before.

He took a few moments, calming himself then embraced her-- Tina remembers the words so clearly 'I love you but I know your heart lies elsewhere. I know you care for me and I may have been foolish into thinking you really did love me when I know your parents were the ones that wanted you to be with me' and he was right, her mother made sure that she was to marry Peter and spend her life with him She entered the family home and looked at her surroundings, her childhood was all in this house, their family christmases, her dreams came alive in this house and even with the uncertainty that surrounded her she was sure about one thing and that was her childhood sweetheart, Elizabeth Porter-- her name stood for it all.

"Hello" she called out as Watkins, the butler entered "Oh, you scared me"

"I am sorry Miss Kennard, are you looking for your parents?"

She nodded "Are they here?"

"Your mother is in the study reading, however your father is on business. Shall I retrieve your mother for you?"

She smiled "I will go and see her, she isn't expecting me but I have an important matter to discuss with her so would you mind not interrupting?"

"Sure dear" he left her as Tina walked down the long hall towards the study, she had all these thoughts running though her mind, expecting nothing but only her mother could give. She then remembered that Bette was waiting for her back at her condo-- she grinned with the vision and excitement of starting their life together...

Bette was unable to stay in the seated or relaxed, her mind was on her soon to be girlfriend. She walked passed a bookshelf and noticed a photo album, she lifted it out and sat down. On the first page she found the cutest photo ever, Tina as a baby-- curly blond hair and ever so breathtaking. Her mind stood still as she reached a photo that brought back the day that she meet Tina, only eight years old. Tina had been given a camera to take snaps of her vacation in Haybrook, Bette giggled a little remembering that Tina came down and began to play with her in the sand, asking her if they could be friends and after a day filled with playing in the water and ice-cream Tina asked a woman who was sitting close by if she could take a picture of her and her new best friend.

She finally cooked herself a little breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast and as she sat down to eat the doorbell rang, she stood frozen, she looked around the room-- she felt uncomfortable answering Tina's door and what if it was her fiance? she made her way to the door and peeked though the peephole and giggled a little-- unlatching the chains

"you three look like shit" she exclaimed, swinging the door open "party a little too hard last night?" she asked as Alice lifted the sunglasses from her eyes "who the hell gave you that black eye?"

"We promised we would never speak of those events of last night" Alice walked past Bette, followed by Shane and Helena, the three of them slumped on the sofa

"So Bette, I see you and Tina had an eventful night" Helena winked

"Nothing happened, I mean a little happened. We talked and it felt so amazing being in her arms again and fall asleep together. We still have some things we need to deal with but if all goes according to plan she will be coming back with me to Haybrook" noticing the smiles on her friends faces "I am taking that you think this is a good idea?" Shane jumped up and down on the sofa, pouncing into Bette's arms

"I am so happy" their plan had worked very successfully

"Thank you Shane, for concocting this scheme for Tina and I to see one another again"

"It wasn't just me Bee, I had help from these two bull riders" she chuckled

"Bull-- riders?" she was inquisitive "what on earth did you three do?"

Helena smiled "It was all Alice's idea, she was bored at the club and suggested we go play pool somewhere and well when we got there-- we found out it was a bar for bikers and umm Alice went a little too far by hitting on a bikers wife"

"You got into a bar fight?" a stunned Bette couldn't believe it "I don't blame him for giving you a black eye then Al"

A snicker came from Shane and Helena

"Gee, thanks but this black eye happened because Helena thought it would be fun to go on the automatic bull together and as we were being thrown back and forward Helena's head connected to my face"

Bette curiously took her time "You might want to think of a better story for when we get back home because that story is a little lame, even for me" she laughed in the direction of Shane

"So Bette is Tina with her parents now?" Helena asked, changing the subject "I am sure that will go down well with them" she spoke sarcastically

"I asked her if she wanted me to come with her but she refused which is a good thing because I would have made the whole situation worse. First she went to go see Peter then was going to her parents. God I hope she's okay"

Her surprised mother smiled as she looked up from her book "Hi Mom"

"This is a surprise, I thought we were having lunch later?"

Tina positioned herself on the chair next to her mother. Not sure where to even begin "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's a romance novel about a young couple in the mist of the war and they are separated. Very tragic and sad" she smiled

"I never realized you indulged in romantic novels" she was surprised, wondering why if she is so romantic that she could never accept that she was in-love with Bette

"I like to keep the odd secret or two"

Tina began to bite her top lip "Mom, I really need to talk to you about something and I want you to hear me out before you start yelling and judging me because I need to get though this speech. I have practiced it from the moment I left home this morning" she laughed lightly

"This sounds serious dear, is everything okay? Did Peter and you have a fight?" She began to twiddle her fingers

"I went out with Helena Peabody last night and--"

"Yes dear?" listening intently She sighed

"Mother I just broke off my engagement with Peter because my heart isn't in this wedding and I would be denying him a happy life if I was to go though with a loveless marriage" she waited for Dianne to start yelling but her mother sat there waiting "You know I have spent two years trying to re-create that feeling that I had lost and as much as I want love you and Daddy, I can't hide myself away anymore. I am a lesbian, mom and no 'perfect' man will change that" She nodded slowly

"Tell me about the letters, mother" she then questioned

"How do you know about that?" she spoke softly

"Just tell me why? Why did you keep her letters for me? You watched me cry myself to sleep every night for six months and you never said a word to me. Could you really disapprove of Bette that much? I have always done what I have been told, I went the the college you wanted but there is one thing missing and she is the only thing that really matters" Tina watched her mother shift uneasily in her chair, unable to maintain eye contact with her daughter "so you have nothing to say?"

Diane sighed "It never was about your friend" she used the term friend so freely, which annoyed Tina more "I was visiting my friend in Los Angeles whom I meet when I was attending a luncheon with your grandparents. I walked toward the buffet and was welcomed by the most handsome man, he gave me instant butterflies"

Tina couldn't believe what she was hearing, was her mother divulging, her mother wasn't as perfect as she had thought "what happened?" she had never been intrigued in anything her mother had said before

"Christina, you need to understand that I love your father and he was no way my second choice. He has been a wonderful provider and protector but I made the mistake of letting my emotions take over me. I never wanted you to lead down that same rode. I never wanted you to have to worry about money and I know I may have gone about it all wrong but it was before I love you so much" her eyes became glassy "Mike and I had a love affair that lasted all but two weeks. As soon as my parents found out I was on the next trip home. I never seen him again" she looked down at her book "I guess now I live vicariously though my books" lighting the mood

She reached over and took her mothers hand in her own "didn't you ever wonder about what your life would have been if you had chosen love over something that was forced upon you?"

"Everyday, dear but then I look at the kind of man your father is and that is enough for me"

Tina's mind began to wonder back to when she told her mother that she was in-love with Bette, back in Haybrook "Oh, my god. Back in Haybrook you tried to tell me but I was so upset because you were forcing me to break off my relationship. You said you wouldn't let me make the same mistakes as you"

She nodded slowly "Yes"

"I am not you mother and I can't change the woman that I am. I have always loved Bette, ever since I was 8 years old. I am going back with her mother" she announced "I am going to be with her and hopefully spend the rest of my life living in a house filled with love and someday children"

With a tightened jaw, Diane's eyes stayed on Tina "I guess nothing I say will change your mind. You are a very stubborn girl, you always have been" she chuckled "I just don't want you to waist your life"

Tina smiled at the thought of being with Bette for life "You know what Mother, Bette will inspire me more and I know we may not have much but no-one in the world is more perfect for me than her so please save me your pretentious talk"

"I guess you will do what you wish, no matter what I say" crossing her arms "when do you leave?"

Tina looked curiously at the woman in front of her-- she looked and talked like her mother but there was a change, was she finally letting her live her own life "later today I would assume. Bette is waiting for me at my condo as we speak, so I must leave" she stood up as silence filled the room "Thank you mother"

**Future-**

Goosebumps rose upon her arms as she stood in the doorway and watched her wife change, it was utterly amazing how even after all this time the brunette could still take her breath away. Licking her lips unconsciously she let out a small moan, realizing what she had done as soon as Bette turned around and covered herself up with the tank top she was holding "Oh, right sorry' she blushed nervously 'why am I apologizing for admiring my own wife?' composing her stance she looked away "I just wanted to let you know that Angelica is leaving soon to go to her aunts house"

"Oh okay" looking confused "do-- do I have a sister?" slipping into her top and smiled at Tina who was still looking away "you can look now"

Turning back to Bette she took a step forward "They are like our family, our best friends Shane and Alice-- and also Helena but she lives in New York but she likes to come here for her vacation, just like I used to when I was younger" hinting "I thought you and I could spend some quiet alone time together, maybe you might have some questions I could answer for you"

"I do have one" she nibbled on her nail "I know remember that Angelica is my daughter and she is your daughter too but who-- who gave birth to her?" she sat on the foot of the bed "I feel like a failure"

Tina rushed to her side, stoking her back-- comforting her "you are right to your questions and I am always happy to answer them"

"Do I ask this a lot?"

"Actually no, she haven't asked this one before" she smiled truthfully "we spoke about who would be the birth mother, I had earlier that year had gotten into a little trouble with my ovaries and was hospitalized. I was still able to conceive but the chances of having a successful birth was pretty slim and you didn't want to risk my life or the life of our baby so you were the birth mother and I have never seen a more perfect nurturer. No matter what, you made sure you ate correctly and didn't push yourself and you were so beautiful" she chuckled "I had this intense want for you ever second"

Her smile beamed "Really?"

"Yes" she playfully nudged her "and our baby girl is a mirror image of you, reminds me every day that we will be okay and no matter what she is a constant reminder of our love and how we struggled for so long to just be together"

"When did I-- I mean, when did I start forgetting things?" she asked

Taking a deep breath she was sure this was going to be a long conversation and she wanted them to be alone to get right into it "how about we talk about that over dinner tonight?"

"Okay-- kind of like a date?"

Tina laughed "yes a date" she tucked her brown curls behind her lovers ear "you are one special woman Bette and I intend to treat you like a queen tonight"

"Can't wait" her smile blossomed, enjoying the sensation of Tina's touch...

**Future-**

Tina helped Angelica put her overnight bag on her back "your all set sweetie" she missed her daughter when she stayed elsewhere, she felt lonely most of the time-- even though Bette was in the house she left like she was walking on eggshells "your going to have so much fun tonight with your Aunts"

"Momma, why do they wait out in the car?"

"They are in a hurry, they are taking you to a movie and it starts very soon so we better go" she took her hand and walked her out the door. She hated lying, even if it was to protect her daughter from being hurt. Truth was that it would be overwhelming for her wife to be surrounded by faces that she could some how recognize but unable to know where from which sometimes caused her to have major panic attacks. Last time Alice and Shane came around was a couple of weeks ago and Bette broke down crying, locking herself in the bathroom

Walking down the steps towards the car Angelica stopped dead in her tracks, Tina kneeling in front of her "what's the matter?"

"I didn't say goodbye to Mommy" her face clouded with guilt "Mommy will be sad if I don't say goodbye and tell her I love her"

Tina giggled at how amazingly cute her little girl was, not to mention smart "She is resting right now but you can go give her a quick kiss and whisper, okay?"

"I won't wake her, promise" she raced back inside the house, Tina strolled towards the car where Shane stood outside the car waiting "hey you two, she will be back in a moment"

"Everything okay?"

Brushing Shane's shoulder "I'll be fine, I just have to hope that this works. I still have to get dinner ready and plan what I am going to say to her. I mean what do you tell your wife that can't remember how she came to the this place? Especially when it involves Angie, I don't ever want either of them to think that they are to blame"

"What time do you want us to bring her home tomorrow?" the blond asked from inside the car "I plan on keeping her up half the night playing sing-star with me and eat as much candy as she possibly can" she smirked, knowing how much it annoyed Tina

Rolling her eyes "If tonight works out the way I plan, I really could care less how much candy you feed my child but if she comes home complaining of tummy pains, you can come and clean it up"

"Fine" she whined

"I'll take good care of her, don't worry Tee" Shane added, this put Tina's mind at ease "I really hope this 'seduction' works for you Tina, I could only imagine how much agony you have gone though watching her go down this road and no be able to do anything but sit back and watch" her facial expression changed into a forced smile as she noticed Angelica exist the house "here comes the little angel" Angelica raced into her Aunt Shane's arms

"What movie are we going to see Aunt Shane?"

"Alice in Wonderland, would you like that?"

Angie giggled "Yes!"

"Hey little munchkin" Alice waved

Waving back "Do you have candy?" she asked quickly "I want popcorn"

Tina shook her head "Al, you have taught my daughter some bad habits"

"Not my fault she's too cute to refuse, especially when she pouts"

Angie tugged on the hem of her mothers shirt "We are going to the movies momma" she grinned brightly "I can bring you some popcorn home. You like popcorn, don't you momma"

How did her daughter become so sweet, so grown up for her age. The blond stood there for a minute in her own world, trying to put her finger on the exact moment that she began to rely on her daughter for support. Had she deprived her of a childhood because she has spent most of her time looking after Bette instead of them taking family vacations and attending events.

She was brought back feeling Angelica wrap her arms around her waist, the tears in her eyes weren't because she was sad is was because of how much joy her little girl brought into their lives "what is this big hug for sweetie?"

"Just coz" she giggled "bye momma"

Kissing her forehead "have fun with your Aunties and remember to be on your best behavior" she warned, then looked at Alice "you too"

Shane opened her arms and embraced Tina "good luck, we will be thinking of you"

"Thank you for everything" she sniffled

Bette watched Tina and another brunette hugging, she felt her temper grow-- who was this woman and why was she hugging her wife? she wondered but smiled as she watched the curly little angelic girl skip around the car, jumping in the backseat "thats my daughter" she exclaimed joyfully.

As the car took off Bette jumped onto the couch, not to be caught watching out the window and collected a magazine that was sitting on the table in front of her, turning as Tina walked back into the house "Hi" she spoke with a hint of anger, which Tina picked up on straight away

"Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy or need some sugar?"

"Fine"

Tina sighed, sitting beside Bette "I know you better than you know yourself. Something is wrong so either you can tell me now or I can tickle it out of you" she bargained jokingly "please tell me what's wrong Bette, I would like to help"

"I saw you hug that woman outside"

"Shane? Babe, she is our best friend and what's more is that no-one touches my heart like you do" she froze, realizing what she had just said "I'm sorry"

She smirked "are you flirting with me?"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course, you are Tina"

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat "Do you love me?" she asked carefully, looking with loving eyes "You don't have to answer but please don't lie, we promised each other a long time ago never to keep things from one another"

"I-- I think so, I mean I feel really warm and fuzzy when I am around you" tears began to fill her eyes "Why can't I remember? Why am I so lost? I can't even remember how our daughter was born or her childhood" she sobbed on her lovers shoulder "Help me remember, please"

It broke her heart, although this was some-what of a break through for Bette, noticing a change "We had a rough start" she began, playing with her hair "we first meet when we were 8 years old and even then you had stolen my heart and my first kiss"

She searched her lovers eyes "you kissed me" she exclaimed

"That's what you like to think but you begged me to kiss you" her grin was hard to ignore

"We found our way, didn't we?"

"Yes sweetheart, we did"

Alice, Shane and Helena left, leaving Bette to occupy her own thoughts until Tina arrived back. She had arranged to meet her friends back in Haybrook, she and Tina would catch a later train. She took a shower and after she got dressed back into the same clothes she wore the night before she looked over to the phone realizing there was a new message-- she looked around, unsure weather she should listen but then remembered Tina told her she would call her so she pressed play and gleamed at the sweet adoring voice

"Hey Bette, where are you? I hope you haven't left me. I am on my way home now and all I want to do is come home and be with you. I have just had one of the most weird and stressful days ever. I love you so much and am so ready to start our life. Just you and me babe"

Bette noticed the excitement in her voice and chuckled "I can't wait either" jumping hearing the key in the door, she rushed over and unhatched the chain

"Your a sight for sore eyes" pulling her closer, kissing her "much better"

"How did it go?" she asked with a hit a hesitance, talking her hand-- leading her to the couch, she sat down, Tina straddled her while hugging her tightly

"I just want to enjoy being in your arms" breathing heavily

"Tina" needing some kind of communication "please talk to me"

Leaning back the blond just gazed into her soulful eyes that sparkled brightly "It was hard but very necessary and Peter took the news as well as expected, maybe a little better and my mother-- my mother surprised me, in some way she can relate but difference is I chose love"

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Never babe. You are my past and my future and there is nothing more I want than to have a family with you and spent our days just how I envisioned it" nipping her lips then began to move to her neck, suck on her succulent soft skin that drove her senses into overload and the gasps that escaped Bette's mouth took her to another place entirely "please make love to me now" there was no more waiting, they had already waited long enough and there was now nothing standing between them any longer, she wanted this more than ever "you have no idea how much I have waited for this moment" she continued to leave a moist trail down Bette's neck

With her hands exploring her body, her centre on dripping craving and throbbing "bedroom" she exclaimed breathlessly, she began to thrust her hips closer-- needing as much contact with the blond as possible, searching for her lips she drove her tongue into her mouth, allowing no air between them "Jesus" she cried in pleasure, she knew that their first time wouldn't last long because between the distance and the constant false-starts her entire being was taken by her lover.

In a burst of energy she collected Tina in her arms, carrying her-- their tongues still dueling, Tina's legs wrapped around her body. She began to loose her footing just as they reached the bedroom-- sitting the blond on the edge of the bed, she looked down at her as her eyes studied every inch of her "you are so beautiful" raking her fingers though her golden locks-- reaching down she quickly kissed her, unbuttoning her blouse, Tina's hands found the zipper on the brunette's jeans and as they slowly lost their clothes they were once again in the moment of no return but this time there was no distractions and both were more than ready to give their all to their partner

"How did I get so lucky" Bette beamed, lowing her body-- gently pushing Tina back on the bed, her mouth nibbling and inhaling her ivory skin, slipping the tip of her tongue into her belly button, causing Tina to writhe underneath her "are you okay?" she asked

"Don't stop" encouraging Bette to continue, begging for more

Her mouth slowly made sure it awakened every inch of Tina, her hands reaching for her breasts that had hardened on her touch, as she approached Tina's top, she just gazed at her for a moment utterly in awe, detaching one of her hands, her fingertips brushed down up her inner thigh, groaning loudly making contact with her moist centre, her clitoris engorged "Yours so wet Kennard"

"Please baby" taking Bette's cheeks in her hands "kiss-- me-- touch-- me" she stammered, surprising Bette when she slipped her fingers deep inside Bette, bitting into her shoulder feeling the most earth shattering feeling take control of her

Holding her own body up with one hand, her other thrusting in and out of Tina's soaked core-- their breathing becoming irregular, Tina's body began to jerk underneath her-- she reached as deep as she could inside of her lover as she felt her tighten around her fingers "come with me"

"Yes, god yes" she screamed in pleasure-- gripping onto the sheets, her head thrown back on the pillows, feeling utter bliss and ecstasy as felt herself floating away-- holding Bette as closely as she could, plunging her fingers-- finding her sensitive spot sending Bette too the edge

"Ah, my god!" whimpering as she came quickly-- her sweet juices flowing freely. Bette's weak body laying on top of Tina

They lay there for a while, still inside one another-- Tina could have died in that moment, no other feeling was quiet like making love to the love of her life, her sweetheart. She began to giggle like a school girl, causing Bette to look at her curiously "tell me why we waited all this time for that?"

Laughing along with Tina she shrugged "does that mean it was good?"

Her smile widened, topping Bette "are you fucking kidding me" kissing her "let's do it again" smirking with a playful twinkle in her hazel eyes, pleading to lean more of her lover...

Her eyes began to flutter, hearing the birds chirping outside the window with morning sun casting over their bed, her eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight. They had spent the entire night making love and learning as much as they could about one another, feeling the after bliss of their reunion, her legs draped around her lover, their arms tangled. Bette rolled onto her side and watched Tina sleep in amazement. She smiled devishly planting kisses over her face and neck, giggling at the sound of her quietly moan

"Five more minutes"

Raising her eye brows, nibbling on her earlobe "I want you again"

"You are going to be the death of me" her eyes still closed she enjoyed Bette's kisses more than ever "I need to regain my energy" she grunted cutely "I need food" her weak body was unable to take this type of playful torture, feeling herself cave to Bette's advances "Oh keep going" she giggled with Bette's ticklish kisses

Hear one of their phones vibrating, they both grunted loudly and began to search the bed for the phone, they had made that much of a mess last night they had no idea where the phone would be "Huh! Got it" she gleamed "I am going to answer it"

"That's my phone" crawling over Tina who was holding the phone in the air, Bette trying to reach for the phone "stop being a baby"

"You are unbelievably strong" their laughter filled the bedroom,

Coughing, produced her more serious face and pressed the green key "Bette Porter's phone" she giggled softy

The was a moment of silence "Is Bette there?"

"Oh, yeah. I will just get her for you" realizing that this may not be the time for playing around, the woman on the other end sounded disheartened and confused, she raised her brow handing Bette the phone "It's some woman for you"

'Fuck! Great timing' she forgot that it was sunday, each sunday Jules would call her and they would talk about their week, hesitantly Bette brought the phone to her ear "Hello" offering Tina a smile, reassuring her

"Hi sweetheart"

"Um hey. Sorry-- can you give me just a second please Jules?" releasing herself from Tina's hold on the bed, covering the base of the phone "I promise Tee, I will explain everything in a minute but I need to take this call then we can talk okay but please whatever you do-- please don't jump to concussions"

Her eyes piercing into her chocolate orbs "you can't break up with her over the phone Bette, you can't take the cowards way out"

"Was that an attempt as a throwback?" referring to the night she left Tina and just walked away "Tina, I never wanted to leave you but how was I to cope with what your mother was throwing at me"

Tina shrugged "I guess we have more issues to talk about than we thought" her mouth curled "your girlfriend is waiting"

"She isn't my girlfriend. She is--"

"Yes?" waiting

"Company-- companionship" Bette explained

"You should have told me. When we were in bed the other night just talking and I asked you how many woman you have been with. That should have been your opening to maybe say 'by the way I am seeing someone' God Bette I feel like such a fucking idiot" she rose from the bed and started to get dressed "I am going for a walk because I can't even look at you right now"

Her heart was pounding, not sure what to say

Slipping on her jeans she walked towards the bathroom "I will be back in half hour, that should give you enough time"

Sighing heavily Bette popped the phone back to her ear "Sorry Jules"

"Did I call at a bad time?"

This whole situation was awkward-- she was in Tina's house on the phone to Jules, the woman that had shared her bed for the past several months "Jules-- I don't even know where to start"

The line remained quiet "Who was the woman that answered your phone?"

Before Bette could answer Tina escaped from the bathroom and walked right past Bette, not even looking at her 'I am so fucked' Bette thought to herself turning her attention back to the conversation "I really don't want to have this conversation over the airways but it was Tina. She-- I came to New York with Shane and Alice on friday night and--" she really didn't need to finish "I am so sorry Jules"

"I knew what I was getting into with you. You never promised me a future nor a relationship but I found it so hard not to fall in-love with you. I realized the night one night we spent together when I woke up to find you out by the swing crying that I was never going to be her" she explained "I love you deeply Bette but I will never be her and I couldn't even if I tried"

"I really don't even know what to say. I am utterly ashamed and angry at myself that I am breaking it off over the phone"

Jules chuckled "I think it's better this way-- easier even"

"I know this is clique to say but I would really like us to still be friends"

"Maybe but right now I don't think it's best if I see you. Especially now that you are starting something again with your girlfriend"

Bette smiled at the term 'girlfriend' in respect of Tina "I really do care for you and I--"

"Please Bette, no more"

"I'm sorry"

Jules sighed "Good luck and I wish you and Tina all the best"

The line fall dead, Bette held the phone to her chest-- tears streaming from her eyes "fuck fuck fuck" it was a miserable situation and now Tina was upset with her, just after they reconnected last night-- after making love for the first time then it hit her 'how could I have been so stupid. I was her first-- ever' she then began to worry constantly-- she jumped out of bed and washed up then hearing the key in the door she raced to greet the blond-- She smiled though her anxiety "that was quick"

"Did you need more time?" she answered snarly "I can leave again if you would like?"

"I was just making a statement. Where did you go?"

Lifting up a coffee "I needed caffeine"

Bette didn't even want to ask if Tina had gotten her one. She reached over to her ivory soft hand "can we please talk about this. I hate that your upset with me" pulling her closer, caressing her face "I should have told you about Jules but to be honest this entire weekend all I have been able to think about was you and finally being about to hold you"

"That isn't the point Bette. I feel like the other woman and I never would have done what I did last night if I knew"

"Do you regret making love?"

"I don't know. I literally handed over my entire body and soul to you last night, you were and always have been the only one that I knew it would be beautiful and special with but it just shouldn't have happened when you are seeing someone else" taking a moment "did you love her or do you love her?"

Leading her towards the couch, they sat down "you can only be in-love with one person and you Tina, your the only one I have ever been in-love with. I told her from the beginning that I could never give her more than what I can offer because of you"

"That doesn't help me" she stood up in fluster "god Bette, you have no idea do you? last night was my first time-- ever and what was suppose to be a spectacular morning after with goofiness and tenderness turned into me feeling like the other woman who was some cheap fuck"

Her eyes studied the blond "I realized my mistake after you had left. I forgot that I was your first ever and I agree this morning should have been different but we still have every morning from now" taking Tina's hands in her own "every morning I will bring you breakfast in bed and also pick you the most gorgeous flowers" nipping her neck, stimulating her lovers senses "I only love you"

Closing her eyes "You think you can just kiss me and make me forget?" with ever kiss weakened her

Placing her hand on her shoulders "I know we still have a lot to talk about but can we please wait until we get home?"

"Our home?"

"Most defiantly our home"

**Future-**

Sitting there playing with her food, Tina looked curiously at her wife and sighed "this is our home, you put your heart and soul into this house-- making it a home for not only myself but for our daughter. You have helped fill this house of so much life and love, our daughter took her first steps right over by the coffee table. Our family was made in this house"

She continued sitting there, images flashing though her mind-- this beautiful exquisite blond wrapping her arms around her-- their daughter telling her she loves her-- she felt her life flash before her, unable to control anything she was seeing. She was at a cross-roads with only one place to go and before she knew it her heart began to race, her palms sweaty. Her eyes slowly traced every inch of her wife "what is the matter with me Tina?"

Shifting her chair closer, taking her lovers hands in her lap, she knew it was time-- it felt like the right time "for the last 5 years you have suffered with a rare case of Clinical Depression. When you gave birth to Angie you suffered with anxiety attacks and just minor forgetfulness but soon enough it go to the point that you couldn't even get out of bed. Mornings are the worst because your brain shut down over night causing you to forget what you had learnt the night before" she gently used her thumb and wiped away Bette's stray tears "do you want me to stop?"

"No, I need to hear this"

"We have tried every kind of medication. You suffered a seizure during a contraction and it caused some complications, you were without air for at least a minute and when you came to the following day you thought you had failed both Angelica and myself and I continued to tell you that we were both fine and I wanted just you to feel better but you feel into this deep depression and no-one could bring you out" she knew the truth was going to hurt Bette no matter what, she just hoped she was doing the right thing but laying all the cards out, she watch Bette cry for a moment-- she brought her forward and hugged her tightly...

After a few moment of silence, Tina pulled back and gazed lovingly into Bette's chocolate orbs-- she grazed her soft moist lips with her thumb, her head tilted to the side. She went to pull back but Bette stopped her. Slowly, without hesitation leaned forward breathing in her exquisite scent "Can-- can I kiss you?"

With glassy eyes she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she nodded-- it somewhat felt like their first kiss, her heart began to jump-- her centre twitched "Are you sure?" her sweet whisper sent shivers down Bette's spin "I don't want to push you into something that you aren't ready for"

Bette shook her head with a grin on her face "just kiss me already"

Without any more encouragement Tina persuade her lips forcefully onto Bette's, her tongue quickly gaining entry, they both moaned as they relaxed into a very delightful kiss. Tina's mind was going crazy, she hadn't been able to kiss these delectable lips for so long, the feel of her tongue-- their lips drawn together as they took one anthers breath away with one simply yet magical kiss that could stop still the world. Bette broke away drawing a much needed breath, she leaned back just looking into the eyes of the most stunning and selfless woman she knew. Without any wavering she tugged on Tina's tank and slowly lifted it over Tina's head. She took a moment just staring in amazement at her wife's breasts "you are the most stunning and breathtaking woman" pressing her lips on her neck, massaging her breasts though her bra

Her nipples hardened though the fabric, loosing any kind of control "Bette" desperately needing to get her attention "Do you know how long its been since we-- made love? let alone me wake up in our bed"

Whimpering as Tina had interrupted her "I am not going anywhere"

"I am admittedly nervous among other things"

"Why babe?"

'Oh, my god did she just call me babe?' she couldn't believe it, was Bette back or would she wake up in the morning and repeat the same process, she swallowed the lump that grew, fighting back the tears "Five years its been since we made love and I haven't be in our bed for over two years. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and for you to not remember that we had made love"

She sighed and smiled "I can't promise you that I won't forget because I honestly am pretty clueless to most things but what I do know is that I have this unbelievable desire and craving for you that I know is not just my hormones"

Placing her hand on her lovers heart she smiled, her eyes searching for any doubt in Bette but she needed to feel Bette's skin on her own again, to feel her fingers and tongue inside her "Oh fuck it" she grabbed Bette's face in her hands and snaked her tongue into her mouth, her hands exploring ever inch of her body, trying to feel her bare skin.

She stood up, along with the brunette as they continued to kiss forcefully-- naturally "you really need to be naked" she giggled walking backwards towards the bedroom, discarding their clothes as they stumbled "I have missed you so much"

"Take me"

"My pleasure" smirking. Pushing her backwards on the bed, she kneeled at the foot of the bed, she could smell her sweat juices, drawing her closer. She began to work her tongue along her soft caramel skin-- starting on her lower right leg "I have missed your legs" she looked up at Bette who was writhing underneath her already and she had only just started-- she took the corners of her panties and slide them off, gasping "your so wet babe" her engorged centre calling her-- whispering her name. She regained her self control-- she wanted this to last, she wanted to awake every inch on her wife so that she knew that if Bette was to wake up tomorrow and not remember that Tina, herself knew that she had done the best she could

Latching onto her breasts, she began to nibble-- her teeth manipulating her skin "I have missed your thighs, they draw me closer than ever"

"Please" she begged "touch me"

Giggling to herself, she shook her head "impatient as ever" this overwhelming feeling washed over her as she took in the image before her, she was about to make love to the strongest and most beautiful woman ever. Lowering herself, her flexible tongue began to work its magic-- to finally taste her again was more than she could handle as her own hungry took over

"Oh-- Ah" groaning in pleasure. Her heart pounded-- she felt herself floating away, she was not in control of her body. The pleasure the blond was giving her was not a new feeling but it was the best feeling in the world, she felt so loved and safe "Oh Jesus" she realized that Tina knew her body better than she did 'what is she doing to me? I-- never' she tried to take control by clenching onto Tina's hands trying to pull her up so that she could look into her her eyes and them come together

Tina ignored Bette's plea as her slipped her tongue deep inside her aching, moist core-- she felt her tighten, she gripped onto her hand, the other wrapped around her open legs. Bette's head threw back on the pillow above her head as she yelped in utter bliss. Tina sucked as her tongue drove deeper inside-- flickering as fast as she could, her own clitoris rubbing against the cold sheets beneath her

Rising her hips into the air, she began to stammer sweat nothings-- throbbing with ever gasp Tina made-- grinding into her as much as she possibly could. She was close-- feeling nothing but pure delight-- her mind clouded by the haze of her pending orgasm. She shuttered as Tina exchanged her tongue for her fingers-- slipping three easily into her lover, pumping them faster-- deeper inside her as she stimulated her g-spot, sending the brunette into overload, her cries loud and short feeling nothing but her earth shattering orgasm hit her body, feeling the wonderful sensation of the after shocks that rode though her body..

Licking all traces of her orgasm clean, Tina grinned as she strolled up Bette's naked body, leaving a wet trail along the way-- resting her head on Bette's chest, hearing her heart pound. They laid there silently for a few moments, until Bette felt her voice return to normal "you blow me away with your skills"

"Your not so bad yourself"

"Tee" she replied quietly-- like a whisper "I love you very much"

This brought tears to her eyes, she was unable to control her emotions. She glanced up at her loving wife "I love you very much too"

Bette regained her strength and took Tina by the waist and flipped her over sucking on her succulent neck "Mmm my turn"

They spent the night rediscovering one another, reigniting that flame that still burnt inside their souls after all these years. By early hours of the following morning they had drifted off into a deep slumber-- wrapped up in one anthers arms. Tina felt at home-- she was back in her bed with her wife, the bed that they had conceived Angelica in-- the bed that they slept so many hours messing around on.

She couldn't believe she was so lucky as to find a way to unlock all those beautiful and sacred memories that Bette had forgotten. She fall asleep with a smile on her face-- no worries or concerns of what tomorrow would bring just holding Bette in her arms was enough for her right now.

Her hand slid across Bette's pillow, feeling the emptiness beside her 'oh fuck' she quickly opened her eyes 'where is she?' Tina panicked "Bette?" she called out, covering herself up with a bed-sheet she looked in the bathroom-- she wasn't in there she then heard singing coming from the kitchen. She walked in the direction of the lovely voice and froze still at the sighed, her thousand watt smile said it all. She walked closer and snaked her arms around Bette's waist, kissing her shoulder blade "what are you doing out of bed?"

Bette jumped "Geez Kennard, it was suppose to be a surprise. I have been awake since eight trying to cook you pancakes"

"Silly question but umm do you--" she blushed "do you remember last night?" she asked carefully

Bette spun around, Tina's arms still wrapped around her "I remember last night perfectly well and before you ask I am remembering bits and pieces of my life-- our life but you may still need to give me a little time"

Tina jumped up into Bette's arms, holding her tightly "God I love you so much" kissing her all over, unable to control her excitement

Laughing "How about I finish cooking breakfast then we go get Angelica and take a nice family walk along the lake, maybe stay for a night picnic?"

Tina nodded anxiously "She is going to be so happy"

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry I have caused you and our baby so much grieve but I promise everything is going to be okay now"

"Our love can do miracles, I realize that now"

"Your love for me brought me back"

Bette and Tina sat on the picnic rug and watched Angelica splash in the water-- squealing loudly as she fall over. Both her mothers laughed whole-heartedly, their hands holding like no time had past, enjoying a nice family day out "Angelica don't go in too deep" Tina called out then looked at Bette "she's really happy we are here together. Did you see how excited she was when she realized you knew who she was?"

Bette nodded "It makes me sad that I have caused so much heartache for you and her"

"Just having you here with us now is enough and please don't dwell on the past, okay? I called Dr. Wilson when you were in the the shower and she wanted to congratulate us but she warned me not to exhaust you too much and you still have to take your anti-depressants and your other medications because just because you may have regained some or most of your memory back doesn't mean you should in any way think your healed" she explained as she gently brushed the brown locks from her face "do you remember the morning after we arrived back in Haybrook, you were so romantic"

Adjusting to the daylight, Tina reached for Bette but felt a cold spot beside her-- as her eyes began to slowly open, she noticed a note on the pillow. She grinned and picked it up, letting out a small giggle 'could she be any cuter?'

My Dearest Tina.

I feel so blessed to finally have you home where you belong. I woke up early because I was too excited to sleep and you looked so peaceful and humble so I let you sleep.

I love you Kennard

P.S follow the rose petals -oxox-

She covered herself with the bed sheet, sitting on the edge of the bed and tiptoed though the scattered yellow petals, giggling like a little school girl until she reached the end 'oh, my god' she was in awe.

There by the window was a easel sitting blank canvas-- beside that a desk filled with art supplies such as all the water colors available and paint brushes. Her smile grew as she looked out over the lake-- the sun rising, it was an inspiration she could never get tired of. She sat down on the wooden stood as her mind wondered over the past couple of days-- without even thinking she put brush to canvas and began to paint.

Later that morning she pulled herself away from painting and went and drew herself a bath, riffling though her still packed bag she found a stack of letters 'I forgot about these' her mother had kindly gave her the letters that Bette had wrote to her two years prior. She sat on the edge of the bed wondering if she could face what Bette felt for that year without her.

Stepping into the bath she began to open the first letter, as she skimmed the letter tears trickled down her face-- sobbing gently, if she had only known-- if her mother had only given her these letters but even after all this time, destiny had relined the stars so they had been given another shot at a life together..

Angelica raced up the hill and into Bette's loving arms "I love you Mommy"

"I love you too baby girl, you and your Momma mean the world to me and I promise I will never leave you again, ever" pressing her lips on the young girls cheek

Tina handed Angelica a juice "did you have fun in the water?"

"Yep"

Bette looked at Angelica then at Tina with a massive grin on her face as she looked behind them at the tree "do you remember this place?"

"How could I forget, why do you think I chose this spot"

"Did you know your Momma and I meet at this very spot Angie?" Bette spoke matter-of-factly

Her young angelic eyes widened "Really?"

Sweeping Angelica up into her arms she carried her towards the tree "see those two names there" pointing to the carvings in the tree "well thats your Momma's initials and those are mine"

"Can I put my name there too?" she asked keenly "Please Momma"

"How about I do it for you, i don't want you to hurt yourself" she stated protectively-- Tina handing her a butter knife "thanks Tee" she began to carve Angie's initials into the bark, her little girl jumping and singing around the tree joyfully

As they sat back down Angelica wanted to ask the one thing from her Momma B that she had missed most of all, other than her kisses and cuddles "Mommy, can I read you a story before bed tonight?" sitting on her lap, her wet hair seeping onto her shoulder

"Sure sweetie"

"Can I sleep with you and Momma?" she asked hopeful "I miss sleeping with you and Momma"

Bette looked at Tina who gave her approval "Since it's been a while I don't see why not"

After some lunch the Porter-Kennard family just relaxed-- Tina just enjoyed watching her wife and their daughter playing in the sand and splashing one another, all the things that she had missed over the past several years. As the night air approached Tina who was drifting off to sleep looked across at Bette and Angelica who had fallen asleep already. Covering them with the extra blanket they had packed in the car she then just laid beside Angelica and soothed her, her other pacifying hand stroking Bette's forehead as her own eyes began to close softly.. their future looking brighter with every twinkling star...


End file.
